Hindsight
by Proselific
Summary: When Konan decides to reveal her pregnancy to Nagato, he makes a startling confession of his own. What follows is a series of events that make them closely examine their feelings for one another. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"I had sex with someone else."

Nagato sat on the sofa in the living room of Konan's studio apartment. Leaning forward, he supported his frame by his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands clasped in between. He'd rang Konan earlier that rainy morning that he was coming around to her place, mentioning he'd something urgent to discuss with her. She mentioned she'd equally important news of her own to share with him as well, but he'd conjured his courage and insisted on going first, knowing that if he hadn't come clean now, chances were he wouldn't any time soon, and she deserved more than to be kept in the dark.

The silence that ensued was tense with uncertainty as Nagato awaited some reaction from the porcelain-skinned beauty. His eyes leveled with hers, the stoicism of her face a mirror image of his own. Her body was turned slightly towards him where she sat next to him on the sofa at a cautious distance as if she'd been bracing herself for the worst. _A defense mechanism_, he thought to himself, frowning at the thought of Konan ever needing to protect herself from him. Her legs were demurely crossed at her ankles beneath the black, ankle length pencil skirt she wore. Her back was ramrod straight, her hands folded neatly in her lap. A corner of his mouth lifted into a smile at the picture of reserve she presented. It had been one of the things that drew him to her over the years they'd known one another. It was one of the things he'd grown to love about her now.

He mentally drew himself up at that last admission. Yes, he loved her. God, how he loved her! How or when or why, he didn't know, and it was irrelevant. He only knew that he loved her, was _in_ love with her, and had probably always been, but was just too foolish to acknowledge it, to act on it. There was nothing else to explain the guilt that afflicted him, that propelled him to rush to her apartment so early this morning to confess his sin. His chest suddenly contracted painfully as the realization gripped him that he could very well lose Konan over this. Konan, the woman he loved. Though Nagato had suffered pain before in the loss of his loved ones, he knew the pain of losing Konan would be no less intense.

Upon Nagato's confession, Konan's features had remained unaffected, her features arranged into their usual mask of indifference. Her steel gray eyes hadn't blinked as they locked with Nagato's eyes in an unwavering gaze. His eyes glowed with an emotion she couldn't recognize. She fought the urge to massage her temples where the telltale throb of an oncoming headache was pulsating.

Konan hadn't been able to sleep last night. Thoughts had run through her mind as she fitfully tossed before finally pulling herself up into a reclining position against the headboard of her bed. She had been a fit of nerves all that week as she repeatedly processed how she was going to break the news to Nagato.

_Nagato, I'm pregnant with your child._

Her eyes had shifted to her bedroom window where the rain outside pelted against the glass and streaked down the glass in rivulets. Her hand skimmed the ring in her navel as she reached her hand beneath the sheet and rested it atop the smooth, flat plane of her abdomen.

She had feared Nagato's reaction more than anything. How would he take the news of the baby? She'd just had her pregnancy confirmed, her gynecologist having calculated her to be in her first trimester. Nagato had been out of town for a week and was due back any day now. She thought it best to tell him straight away and allow the chips to fall where they may. After all, he was the father and had a right to know. She ran her other hand through her cobalt tresses and briefly closed her eyes, content to concentrate on the music of the rain when a thought caused them to open wide and glitter unnoticed in the darkness of her bedroom.

What if he didn't want her to have the baby? No sooner had the thought formed that she dismissed it. Her eyes drifted closed again. They'd known one another since childhood, having been raised together in the same orphanage. She knew him well enough to rest assured he'd never entertain the idea of an abortion. Having both lost their parents during their adolescence, they both held strong positions where the taking of any innocent life was concerned. She laid her forearm across her closed lids.

Nagato being Nagato, he'd no doubt want to take responsibility for his child. She snorted. She wouldn't be surprised if he presented her an offer of marriage, citing it the honorable thing to do, but she'd refuse. Konan was in love with Nagato, had been all her life, and had the circumstances been different, had he reciprocated her love, she would have loved nothing more than to accept his hand in marriage, to be his wife and the mother of their child. But as he hadn't loved her, at least not in the way she'd loved him, she'd have to content herself with motherhood, knowing that she would always have a part of him in their child. Such thoughts had continued to weigh on Konan's mind well into the early hours of the morning and she remained awake, wondering at the new direction her life was headed.

After Nagato had telephoned a couple hours later, her mind had whirled anew, this time with assumptions as to what it was he could possibly have to tell her. The call had been quick and, judging by the strained, clipped manner in which he had spoken, she had a premonition that whatever he wanted to say would be unpleasant at best. And when he did arrive, breezing past her into her apartment without so much as a kiss, her fears were confirmed. Nagato had never entered without greeting her with a kiss first. It was almost ritualistic, the way he would silently pull her into his strong embrace against the wide, solid expanse of his chest before claiming her lips with his own. Definitely a bad sign, she thought, and her stomach had churned with unease; whether due to nervousness or the child she carried, it was a toss-up.

She had shut the door and turned to watch as he filled her small living room with his presence. She had waited while Nagato removed his leather jacket, now slick from the rain, and handed it to her. She had hung it on the coat rack that stood next to the front door before turning to him. He cut a striking appearance where he stood, dressed as he was. The black, fitted, long-sleeved tee molded the sinewy muscles of his body as it fit snugly over the wide, thin frame of his torso to taper at his slim waist. A pair of jeans tastefully sheathed the lean muscle of his hips and accentuated his long, lean legs. His brick red mane parted over one eye, the slightly dampened tresses curling at the ends against his shoulders. She had checked her quickened pulse when he turned to face her, and silently prayed for strength as she followed him into the living room.

Konan's mind pitched back to the present. Minutes ticked away as she and Nagato continued in the uncomfortable silence. Konan was the one to eventually break the gaze as she lowered her eyes to her hands. A small sigh escaped her lips. It was worse than she'd expected. She knew he was awaiting some kind of response from her, some reaction to the blow he'd just dealt her, but other than the numbness that rooted her to the sofa, she was at a loss, not knowing how to counter the impact of his words. She was suddenly eager for something to do, to occupy her hands, and was grateful when the kettle on the stove began to whistle. She'd forgotten about the water she had set to boil on the stove just after Nagato had arrived. She was thankful to put some distance between them as she slowly rose against the shock that settled in her limbs and willed them to carry her into her small kitchen on shaky legs. She poured steaming water into two mugs. Turning, she reached into a cabinet next to the stove and selected two tea bags from a small box that she seeped into the mugs.

Oddly enough, her initial reaction was a feeling of validation. Not that she wasn't hurt because she was, immensely so, but she felt validated all the same. She'd had a sinking feeling he'd been seeing someone else, but had quickly dismissed the suspicion as mere conjecture. Good to know she hadn't been imaging things, she thought wryly. So just how did one respond to the news of her lover's infidelity? _Infidelity_, she thought and scoffed. She raised a hand to massage the back of her neck. She wasn't sure she agreed with the term as it implied monogamy.

Nagato and Konan had lapsed into a casual relationship. As parameters had never been discussed, she knew it was highly possible that Nagato would see other women. She feared pressuring Nagato and therefore never broached the subject. Nagato had seemed all too content to remain mum and continue with no expectations. Furthermore, she felt it presumptuous of her to assume that he'd commit himself to her just because he'd been the only one she'd ever been intimate with. So, why had he felt guilty? What wrong had he felt the need to come clean of where she was concerned? What was more, why had she felt like crying? The telltale prick of tears stung the backs of her eyes. _Because I love him_, she thought.

Although the thought of Nagato with other women hurt beyond words, she knew she'd no right to intervene with any aspects of his personal life where she wasn't concerned. So no, she wouldn't cry, she decided firmly. She was tired of crying. It seemed she'd spent so much of her life crying – having lost her loved ones early in her life – that she wouldn't cry now. Not ever again, if she could help it. She sighed. She'd made her bed, now she had to lie in it.

From where he sat, Nagato watched as Konan busied herself preparing the tea. She labored over the simple task with more attention than it required, re-checking the temperature, or whether or not the tea bags had seeped long enough, and immediately knew it could mean one thing.

Konan was upset.

He lowered his gaze to his hands where they'd remained clasped. He had learned to read Konan's body language, as it often served to communicate where she verbally failed to do so. It was simply Konan's way, always had been. The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile again. Her obvious upset hinted to him that she cared. A small bud of hope rooted in his chest. When he lifted his gaze back to her, it was to find her returning, her bare feet silent against the hardwood flooring. She held a silver serving tray with the mugs of tea and two small silver containers, one filled with cream and the other with small sugar cubes. Setting the tray on the table before him, she kneeled on the floor and began to prepare a cup for him first beneath the pressure of his steady gaze. She'd prepared tea for him countless times and was aware exactly how he preferred it; scalding hot, one cube, thank you, and no cream, please, he hadn't cared for the taste of it. When she finished, she gently slid the cup across the table in his direction before preparing her own.

Choosing to remain on the floor, Konan rested on her heels as she held her cup. She sipped, savoring the feel of the hot liquid as it went down her throat, before she spoke.

"Who?" Konan asked, her eyes downcast.

Nagato swallowed hard at finally hearing her speak. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Who?" Konan asked again, her husky voice stronger this time.

Nagato sighed. Although he'd expected this, the _questions_, he couldn't help but wonder why women did this to themselves? Why did they press for answers they knew would only hurt them further? He wondered. His face twisted into a frown as he set his mug down. "Konan, I don't think –"

"It's okay, actually," she stated, cutting him off. Her words feigned a confidence she hadn't felt. She forced a small smile that hadn't reached her eyes. "You can't blame me for being curious, can you?" Lowering her mug, she stared intently into the inky depths of the tea, inhaling its aromatic scent. Why had she wanted to know, anyway? Would it somehow appease her to be able to put a name to a face, to know the identity of the other woman Nagato was fucking?

Nagato sighed. He supposed he couldn't blame her curiosity. He supposed he'd want to know, too, if the shoe was on the other foot. Anger suddenly flared, threading through his veins with lightning speed, at the thought of Konan being intimate with anyone else. Of two things, Nagato was certain. Number one was that Konan was nothing if not moral. She wasn't the type to sleep around, a fact he was damned sure of because, and which brought him to number two, he was the only man Konan had ever been intimate with. _And I damn sure plan to keep it that way, too_, he thought possessively.

Nagato silently weighted the benefit of telling her. He'd come this far, he thought. "Ino," he stated. He raked a hand through his hair. Hell, he wanted to get this shit over with already.

Konan's delicately arched brows knit together as she tried to process the name in her brain. She shook her head when the name failed to register.

"Ino Yamanaka," he stated roughly, as if hating the sound of the other woman's name on his lips. He sighed. "A florist from Konaha," he stated, his eyes closing briefly as if trying to remember. "You don't know her."

Konan nodded. Nagato was correct that he didn't know her. In terms of friendship, Konan ascribed the whole quality over quantity philosophy and preferably kept them to a minimal. Save for the few mutual friends she and Nagato shared, she wasn't privy to many of his associates and made it a point to never pry into his goings-on. So, who was this Ino Yamanaka? How had Nagato met her? When? Where? And had Nagato told Ino about her?

She sighed loudly. "_Ay yai yai_," she softly exclaimed. "What a day it's turning out to be," she joked, forcing a smile. She was suddenly no longer in the mood for her tea and gently placed the cup back on the tray. "I'm sorry, but it's still early and I'm feeling rather tired," she stated, and it wasn't untrue. Her gynecologist had explained to her that fatigue was expected, but it was an understatement compared to the urge to sleep that threatened to lull her into a slumber whenever she stayed put longer than three minutes. Coupled with the events of that morning, she wanted nothing more now than to crawl back into her bed and retreat beneath the cocooning warmth of her blanket. Standing, she smoothed her skirt and crossed her arms over her chest, grateful at least for the warmth of the black sweater she wore. As it never ceased to rain in Amegakure, the temperature cooled considerably as the downpour ebbed to a drizzle. Despite her averted gaze, she could feel the weight of Nagato's stare as his eyes bore into her. She needed time alone, to properly process his admission and decide how she felt about it, and what this meant in light of… Good God! She'd still yet to tell him about her pregnancy, but wondered how in the hell she was meant to do that now that she knew for certain he was seeing someone else? The timing suddenly seemed all wrong.

Nagato's eyes never left Konan as he watched her intently. It was obvious that she was running. He gently placed his cup back on the tray next to hers before rising to his full height and crossing to stand before her.

"Konan," he began, gently gripping her shoulders to force her to look at him. She twisted her arms to pry herself free of his vice like grip, but to no avail as he easily held her in place. "Konan, this doesn't change a damned thing. I want to continue seeing you," he declared.

She stood with her gaze lowered to his chest. When she hadn't responded, Nagato slipped a solitary finger beneath her chin, forcing her eyes to his. "Konan," he began again, and stopped when she shook her head.

"Nagato," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Could you please leave?" She heard his sharp intake of breath. "I just need time to think," she added quickly. She risked a glance upward and inwardly coiled as his eyes began to darken. She'd seen Nagato angry before to know that it was never a good idea to provoke him. "Please…" she pleaded softly, lifting a single hand to place on his chest in a placatory manner.

She gasped when his arms unexpectedly snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. He lowered his face and pressed his mouth to hers. His lips left hers and dipped slightly lower to press against her labret piercing before returning to her mouth. His tongue reached deeply within her mouth, the caress causing Konan to moan. Her will began to weaken as she began to deepen the kiss herself. She reached her hands upward to thread them in the thickness of his hair. Her nails grazed against his scalp as she instinctively tightened her grip, all of which afforded her a moan of pleasure from Nagato, the sound reverberating from deep within his chest.

Nagato reveled in the exotic scent of Konan's perfume. His body ached with a need for her, his breathing deep and ragged. Lifting his head, his eyes were hooded with passion as he gazed down into Konan's face. Whatever he thought to see reflected in her eyes, it wasn't the confusion that resided there as she gazed back at him, her delicate brows slanted inward into a frown.

Nagato held her a few moments longer before slowly, unwillingly, releasing his hold on her. His eyes drifted closed as he willed his body back under some semblance of control. His frown mimicked hers as his lids lifted again to focus on her face.

"Konan," he queried in that smooth, deep baritone that had always been her undoing, "I know how it sounds and I apologize, but that's why I wanted to tell you in person, because…" His voice trailed off as Konan shook her head again. He could sense her retreat before she physically stepped away, her body assuming its upright posture, her face rearranging back into its mask of stoicism. Against his better judgment, his anger began to flare at what he interpreted as her rejection of him. He lifted his gaze to some point of the room above her head as a muscle worked in the tense set of his jaw.

What the hell had he expected? Nagato thought. Did he really think it'd be that easy, that he'd saunter into her home, admit he'd fucked some other woman, to which she'd laughingly shrug it off, and they'd start their relationship anew, allowing bygones to be bygones? He'd known better than to insult Konan's intelligence that way. It was selfish and he knew it.

"Alright," he conceded through his anger. If she wanted time, he'd give it to her, and agreed as much. It immediately flickered in his mind that she'd mentioned wanting to tell him something equally important, but had thought better of inquiring about it now. It would have to wait until later. He leaned in to whisper, his hot breath a caress upon her ear that caused a throb of excitement to pulsate in the pit of her stomach. "I'll give you your time, but don't keep me waiting too long." His lips brushed along her jaw line as he straightened. He was smug with self-satisfaction as she trembled slightly. So help him, he wasn't going to let her get away from him so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Averting her gaze, Ino willed the tears at bay as they pricked the backs of her lids. Clutching the sheets on either side of her head, she focused on the wall as Shikamaru continued to thrust into her, silently praying that it would be over soon. Her stomach twisted with disgust at the feel of him inside her, stroking her most sensitive core.

Strangely enough, it hadn't always been like this, she thought. There had been a time where his touch had ignited flames of desire within her, when she had literally counted the moments until she could be with him again, reveling in the sensations that only he had been able to stir within her. Although it hadn't been that long ago, it now felt like ages, Ino thought. What had happened? When had it all changed? She wondered, but had known the answer. It had changed when she had finally decided to accept what she had come to painfully realize was the truth, that Shikamaru hadn't really loved her after all. What was more, she knew he had no intention of accepting responsibility for the child she carried for him. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she restrained a sob in her throat.

Oh, he'd promised and assured, but when his actions had proved otherwise, Ino had decided to take stock of the situation and realize it for what it was. They were two individuals who hadn't shared the same vision after all. This time she didn't bother to prevent the tears as they began to silently slip from the corners of her eyes and gather into the pillow.

She supposed she should applaud his honesty when, upon demanding him to be upfront, he'd finally, heatedly, admitted that he hadn't wanted the baby. It was too much of a bother for him in his life right now, he had said. They were still young, and decided to wait before making big decisions, he had reasoned. Ino had just assumed ownership of her family's florist shop after all, and he'd just made the police force. Things were going so well, why the hell did she feel the need to rush and mess things up now?

Although there had been truth to all Shikamaru had said – yes, they'd just begun to realize their dreams and, yes, they had decided to wait - she couldn't for the life of her help but think that he'd come around; it was their child, after all. They'd dated for the past year and a half. They'd even entertained the possibility of marriage in the future. Sure, talk of having children had never been broached, but they'd been sure of their love for one another, and as they had been in agreement on all the other aspects of their relationship, Ino hadn't seen how this should be any different. That wasn't to say she was naïve. Ino was fully aware of the impact a child would have on their relationship, but she'd been willing to accept her new role as a mother, and she wanted this baby.

Ino fought the urge to sigh with relief when, with a final thrust, Shikamaru climaxed. He slumped heavily atop the slender blonde beneath him, his breathing labored from exertion. He waited until his breath became even before propping himself on one arm at the side of her head. He raked his other hand though his raven hair at the front to peer into the blankness of a pair of tear-filled, sky blue eyes that stared unblinkingly back up at him. Their gazes silently held before he slowly disengaged himself from within her body. He turned to shift into a sitting position on the side of the bed and reached for the pack of cigarettes on the night stand. He lit one and inhaled deeply. His head dipped backward as he exhaled the smoke on a deep sigh.

"I won't change my mind," he stated simply. His gaze remained focused on the cigarette in his hand that rested on his thigh. He heard the sheets rustle behind him as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She raked her hands through her hair that was now damp with perspiration.

"Neither will I mine," she replied simply and got up from the bed. She was oblivious of her nudity as she crossed to the vanity along the wall opposite him.

One side of Shikamaru's mouth twitched as he drew on the cigarette again. He checked the desire that threatened to reignite with him as his eyes languidly raked over her figure which he'd noticed had begun to become curvier as a result of her pregnancy.

It was fact that pregnancy differed from one woman to the next, and some showed earlier than their counterparts. Shikamaru figured that it must have been to Ino's dismay that she should be so unfortunate. Although she was still in her first trimester, she'd already begun to fill out in her hips and thighs. Even her breasts had become fuller and heavier. Shikamaru had always thought Ino a very attractive woman, but had to admit she'd been sexier now than she'd ever been. Ino was always employing some new fad diet or other to maintain her slim figure. Even when he'd stated his preference for curves, she'd persisted in skipping meals as if she hadn't heard him. But it really was all to no avail as far he was concerned, as his stance regarding the pregnancy had remained the same.

His head inclined towards a pair of metal wind chimes that hung in the open window of her bedroom, the soothing and tranquil music they produced as they danced in the gentle breeze in stark contrast to the tension that permeated the air. Shikamaru had purchased them for Ino when they had first started dating a little over a year ago. They were his first gift to her, he reminisced. It had been before he'd made the force, and he'd worked a series of odd jobs to make ends meet. His lids drooped when he recalled how genuinely happy she'd been to receive the simple gift, the way she'd thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. It was one of the things he'd liked about Ino. She wasn't impressed by material excess and was always pleased with whatever he'd been able to afford to give her. They'd truly been happy, and she was willing to throw it away.

Suddenly angry, he bit a curse as he raked a hand through his hair. Why was she being so goddamned stubborn? Hadn't her decision to have the child affected him, too? Hadn't he any say? He scoffed. Apparently not, he answered himself, the way she was making all the decisions on her own regarding them_. Damn it_, she was acting like having a baby was no big deal, like deciding to get a fucking puppy! He sighed. He knew she thought him a selfish bastard for not wanting the child and was pricked with a twinge of guilt that she was perhaps right on some level, but she was labeling him the bad guy and that was unfair. Shikamaru reached for the ash tray on the night stand and forcefully stubbed the butt into the bottom of it before returning it.

It bothered him that she hadn't considered his feelings. They'd never even discussed having children, so it wasn't as if he'd said he never wanted any. Had he been afforded the courtesy of being asked, he'd have replied that he just didn't want children _now_. Hadn't there been plenty of time for that? They really should have talked about this more, Shikamaru thought. It really was all too much to deal with. He sighed deeply as he reached for his clothing and proceeded to dress.

"No doubt you think me the scum of the damned earth right now," he started. His usually low voice was laced with anger as he spoke. Having dressed, he now stood. He lowered his eyes to the ground and reached his hands into his pockets. "But regardless of what you think of me, I am a man and don't run away from my responsibilities."

Ino had been pulling a brush through her hair when her hand paused. She lifted her gaze to Shikamaru's reflection in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'll pay whatever I have to, but don't expect any more than that from me," he stated with a shrug. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for the bedroom door where he was halted by her voice.

"You mean to tell you would actually have me raise this child alone?" Her tone was astonished as she swiveled round on the stool to face him.

"You make all the decisions, remember?" He then disappeared through the door, closing it behind him just in time to block the figurine that crashed into it.

"You son of a bitch!" Ino screamed. She grabbed another figurine and sent it hurling in the same direction. It crashed into the closed bedroom door like the one before it. Both had been gifts from Shikamaru. She openly gave into the sobs that racked her body as she slid from the stool onto the floor where she knelt, her arms about her middle. "You son of a bitch," she whispered this time, although to no one in the room, and a feeling of utter loneliness enveloped her.

Ino had eventually fallen asleep, having cried herself into a troubled slumber where she lie curled on the floor. When she awoke, it was to find that that breeze had cooled considerably. Early evening descended upon Konoha. The darkness quickly entered the bedroom, reaching into the recesses to chase away the light that had previously resided. Still naked, she crossed to the window and closed it. She hugged her arms against the chill. A glance at the digital clock on her night stand confirmed that it was six o'clock. Ino's head dipped back as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling and mentally calculated the time difference in Amegakure, which was two hours behind Konoha. Still early. Sighing, she returned to her bed and sat where Shikamaru had sat earlier.

A mental image of Nagato formed in her mind as she thought. Her mind began to solidify around a decision that she had only bounced around her mind before, but now felt certain upon acting on. Her hands shook as she picked up her cell phone. She silently prayed for forgiveness as she dialed Nagato's number in Amegakure. When he'd failed to answer, she instead decided to leave a voice message before hanging up. She was a desperate woman but, considering she was as good as abandoned now, decided she had no other choice. Shikamaru had seen to that.

Nothing commanded one's attention like a classroom full of energetic six year olds, Konan decided. She was grateful for her job as an elementary school art teacher as it managed to keep all thoughts of Nagato at bay all that week. Sitting at one of the many plastic, folding tables in the teachers' lounge, Konan slipped her feet from her heeled sandals beneath the table. She sighed with pleasure at the comforting ease of pressure.

It was Friday, and school had ended an hour earlier. She wanted nothing more than to jumpstart her weekend that evening by curling up in a comfy pair of sweats with a good book, a mug of something hot and sweet, and her trusty box of crackers. She really was quite tired of eating them but, as they'd been one of the few things she'd been able to keep down, felt she really had no choice but to bear it patiently. She'd even lost a couple pounds as well, but was assured by her gynecologist that it was all normal, and that the morning sickness could be expected to become more bearable at the onset of her second trimester. Konan scoffed, decided that the term _morning sickness_ was highly misleading as the urge to vomit hadn't thought to confine itself to any particular part of her day where she was concerned. Although it was worse in the mornings, she noticed it often plagued her off and on throughout the day.

Konan reached into her tote on the chair next to her for the pack of crackers she'd packed. She selected one and absently nibbled. She gazed at the stack of collages her students had submitted. She grinned enthusiastically as she lifted them one by one. Because they were completed on large, multi-colored sheets of construction paper that tore easily, she'd instructed her students to choose lightweight materials to complete their assignments such as feathers, leaves, magazine clippings, or anything else of their choosing. It would better preserve their pictures. It went without mentioning it made them easier to carry as Konan decided to take them home to grade over the weekend.

The weekend, she thought, and sighed.

Tomorrow was Saturday, which would make it one week since she'd seen or heard from Nagato, since he'd sat in her living room and sent her world crashing around her when he'd admitted he was seeing someone else. She had told Nagato to give her time and, although he willingly complied, she couldn't help but feel he'd been _too _willing for her comfort. He hadn't even so much as called, and she'd fought tooth and nail to resist the urge to call him. And what would she have told him had they talked? Was there really anything left for them to discuss?

She was all too aware she still hadn't told Nagato about her pregnancy. Truth be told, she'd been unsure of the wisdom in doing so. Now that she knew he was involved with someone else, the last thing she'd wanted to do was make him feel trapped or obligated to do anything he hadn't wanted to.

She choked against a ball of emotion as she recalled Nagato's words of wanting to continue seeing her. It hurt her vastly to know he was still interested in continuing their casual relationship while seeing another woman. Goodness, is that all she was to him? If so, it would explain his need to tell her about the other woman. Ino, was it? He was merely expressing his desire to explore other options, and was placing the ball in her court if she'd wanted to part of such a liaison. How considerate, she snorted. Although their relationship had never solidified, Konan had always hoped that it would develop into something more. It was the reason why she hadn't opted out and decided to remain patient instead. Perhaps she'd been deluding herself all this time and was merely laboring beneath false impressions. And perhaps, in the end, she really only had herself to blame for the position she was in.

Sighing, she carefully checked her watch. She carefully restacked the collages and returned them to her tote along with her box of crackers. Slipping her feet back into her sandals, she stood and was suddenly overcome by a wave of dizziness. Pressing a hand to her temple, she froze where she stood and closed her eyes against the wooziness that befuddled her mind. She placed one hand on top of the table to steady herself. Goodness, she thought with a small shake of her head when the fuzziness subsided. She decided the quicker she hailed a taxi and got home the better, and made to exit the lounge.

Her heeled sandals clicked loudly as she walked towards the front of the school, the hollow sound echoing through the empty halls. She reached for her cell phone in her tote to call the taxi. As she pushed through the main doors she came to an abrupt halt as there, before her, sat the familiar make of Nagato's car. And leaning against the car was Nagato himself, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs crossed at his ankles. His eyes lifted to her startled ones as she exited.

"Nagato," she acknowledged, surprised, and her deep and husky voice was like music to his ears.

Pushing himself up, he rose to his full height as his eyes raked over her. Having driven Konan to and from the school countless times before, he concluded she was by far the most naturally beautiful of the female teachers he'd seen employed there.

He approved the way the simple cut of the black _ao dai_ flattered Konan's slender figure, the snug bodice of the tunic molding to the contours of her breasts before flaring over the pants that enclosed her long and slender legs. Her cobalt hair had been pulled back and up into a bun. Konan rarely wore makeup when she worked, and he'd preferred her natural look. He ached to reach out and stroke the porcelain softness of her skin. He began to think of other parts of her body he wanted to stroke as well, and silently cursed as his body began to stir with desire against his will.

He wondered if he'd be able to honor his edict he'd hastily constructed on his way over, to be on his best behavior and keep his hands to himself. But no, he decided and strengthened his resolve against his libido. He promised they'd talk or, rather, he'd talk and she'd listen. There was so much he wanted to say, and he wanted her undivided attention. Besides, as far as he was concerned, he'd waited long enough. He'd given her a whole damned week to sort her thoughts, and it was more than sufficient.

"Time's up," he stated simply in the deep baritone of his voice, and Konan watched as he approached her, her heart in her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Konan had known by the familiar route Nagato drove that he was heading to his place. He'd shocked her by showing up at the school, and her stomach nervously twisted into knots as he relieved her of her tote and placed it into the trunk of his sleek sports car before escorting her into the passenger seat.

At the moment, she was grateful to settle against the leather bucket seat and allow the cool air of the air conditioner to alleviate much of the dizziness she felt earlier. The rain was a little more than a drizzle now, and she contented herself by watching the droplets pelt against the window before being whisked away beneath the pressure of the wind as Nagato sped along.

Konan had always loved the rain, and whether that had to do with the fact that she'd been born and raised in Amegakure where it was a constant, she was unsure. She'd only been aware of its beauty and its uncanny effect upon her to soothe even her most ornery of moods. Leaning her head back against the seat, her eyes drifted closed as she allowed the musical pitter patter of the rain to work its magic on her senses.

Her eyes immediately shot open again when she felt Nagato clasp her left hand in his larger right hand. He proceeded to lightly rub tiny circles onto the back of her hand with his thumb, and she gasped as the gesture sent a tiny spark of pleasure up her spine. It hadn't gone unnoticed as Nagato glanced in her direction. His eyes narrowed on her before refocusing on the road. Nagato was a competent driver, smoothly and safely maneuvering the vehicle with ease along the rain slicked roads. He released her hand only to shift the gears before reclaiming it in his own again and resume his massage, the small caress causing her pulse to quicken and a telltale throb of desire to pulsate between her legs.

Konan marveled at the manner in which even the most smallest of touches from Nagato were able to reduce her to a mass of heated flesh. Why had he been able to elicit such passionate responses from her so easily? Although she knew the fact that he'd been her only lover played a significant factor, she knew that it hadn't been the only reason. They shared a connection that surpassed the relationship that formed based on their similar experiences as orphans. Their compatibility had been a potent aphrodisiac all its own. There'd even been times when they communicated without the use of words, when a mere glance or gesture had been sufficient to convey a thought or emotion. Her gaze suddenly swiveled round to Nagato questioningly when he steered the car onto another street and proceeded to drive in a different direction.

"I have a surprise for you," he responded to her quizzical expression, and the corner of his mouth lifted into a smile when she arched one brow. He lifted her hand to softly graze his lips on the back as he made another turn, and her skin there was still sensitized where he'd massaged it. Straightening the car, he inclined his head forward.

Konan followed his gaze. She recognized the abandoned tower that loomed before her as it had served as their haunt back when they were in their teens. It seemed like ages to Konan since she'd been there. So why had he brought her here? Was this the surprise he mentioned?

After all the years, the tower remained the tallest of all the ones that still stood in Amegakure. There had been many speculations as to who'd been responsible for its construction. Local legend had it that the architect had been a schizophrenic who had designed the structure based on the images in his mind. Whether or not it had been true, no one had been sure anymore, but many had defaulted to the concept nevertheless as it made sense of the frightening design. Each of the four sides of the tower's façade was constructed in the shape of a grotesque human face with a gaping mouth through which a tongue protruded in a lewd and lascivious fashion. Konan realized that even from where she sat in the car, it could all be easily seen with the naked eye from the ground.

It seemed like ages to Konan since she'd been there, and her face immediately shadowed. It had been over a decade now since the death of her and Nagato's mutual friend, Yahiko, when he'd been murdered during the country's upheaval. The three of them used to hang out in the tower together; it kind of became a second home to them as they passed their time there, fantasizing about their futures. Yahiko had been so young, Konan reminisced painfully, and a ball of emotion caught in her throat. Her attention was redirected as Nagato gently squeezed her hand, his hooded eyes conveying he'd remembered as well, had understood what she felt as he'd felt the same. The years that Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko spent in the orphanage together had been made bearable due to the bond that had quickly fostered between them. In many ways, their relationship substituted for the family they'd each lost. They had been friends, confidantes, and siblings as they rallied one another in the face of a cruel and unjust fate, in a world equally merciless. And when Yahiko had been taken from them, it seemed only natural when Konan and Nagato sought comfort in one another against the pain felt by the void of his absence.

Nagato pulled the car up to the side of the building on a small side street. He activated a switch located on the dashboard and waited as a large, hidden door began to slowly open before steering the car into a darkened alcove. He waited until the door closed behind them and pitched them into complete darkness. Konan blinked repeatedly until her eyes finally adjusted. The car slanted forward as Nagato continued on what appeared to be a private, underground driveway. The walls were made of steel and imbedded with small lights fixtures that lit the way. Nagato pulled the car into one of a few spaces reserved for parking. No sooner had he exited was he quickly on the passenger side to escort Konan out. She accepted his hand as she tentatively stepped from the car and wrapped her arms around herself against the sudden chill. Nagato observed the slight shiver of her slender frame and wrapped an arm about her shoulders as he ushered her into a small elevator located on the wall opposite the rear of the car.

Konan had yet to see what the surprise was; everything thus far had been as it had always been. She angled a pointed glance at Nagato to convey as much, and he chuckled.

"It's coming," he assured her and surprised her when he produced a long, silk black scarf that he held up for her to see. His head angled as he watched her cheeks suffuse with a light pink color and immediately guessed where her mind had wandered. He'd often employed the use of such scarves when they'd been intimate and he preferred her bound. Amused, his eyes began to twinkle mischievously but he soon dissolved into laughter when she responded with a roll of her eyes and turned her back to him as he secured the material over her eyes.

Konan's mind was conflicted as the elevator began its upward ascent. She realized this was a prime opportunity to disclose her pregnancy to him, but she'd be lying to herself if she hadn't admitted enjoying the moment with him. Even her nausea had managed to calm itself for now. And although she wasn't sure what his surprise had been about, it had nonetheless warmed her heart that he had prepared it for her. She pacified her mind by deciding to play the situation by ear.

As the tower stood well over a hundred feet, a series of elevators had been installed, each one built to ascend a certain number of floors before another elevator had to be accessed to ascend higher still. Since Konan had no idea how far the elevator would need to travel before reaching the designated floor, it was all she could do to remain quiet against the anticipation that built within her.

Her breath caught as Nagato placed his hands on her shoulders and eased her back against his chest, the force of his heartbeat within resonating against her back. He lowered his head to her ear, the heat of his breath tickling the sensitive skin there. His arms lowered to wrap about her waist, where they remained as they continued the elevator ride in silence.

Nagato led Konan out by her hand when the elevator finally reached the designated floor and the doors slid open. Konan noticed the change in the flooring as she stepped from the carpeted car and onto what appeared to be a tiled surface, if the way in which her heels loudly clicked against the surface was any indication. He halted her with a hand against the small of her back, and she could hear him fumbling in his pocket for keys before inserting one into a door. He gently urged her inside where he prompted her to remove her shoes and briefly broke away from her to close the door and remove his jacket. Konan quietly stood with laced fingers until Nagato rejoined her, stepping closely behind her to untie the blindfold.

"Surprise," he leaned to whisper in her ear as the material slipped away. He retreated a few steps and leaned against the wall with arms crossed, content to witness her reaction with no small amount of pride.

Konan gasped. "Oh my…" Her hand flew to her mouth as her widened eyes eagerly darted about the luxurious interior of what appeared to be a…..penthouse apartment?

Her bare feet were silent against the bamboo flooring as she slowly walked the space of the living room. Her eyes drank in the décor. The walls alternated in dark, smoky shades of grey and plum, except for the far wall before her which had been composed of clear glass from floor to ceiling and that emitted the natural light of Amegakure to deeply penetrate the room. Konan had always preferred the minimalist design and agreed with the few pieces of leather furniture that sat on a large area rug at the center. Her eyes lifted to admire the tray ceiling that housed the recessed lighting which could be adjusted from a dial on the wall.

Nagato's chest continued to swell at the astonishment that lit Konan's face as she turned to him, clearly unable to speak. Pushing himself from the wall, he made to cross to her when the telltale vibration of his cell phone in his pocket caught his attention. His eyes continued to hold Konan in their gaze as she turned to resume her perusal. He flipped open the cell phone and glanced to check the identity of the caller, and his brows knit into a frown at the name displayed.

Ino Yamanaka.

Nagato suppressed his sigh as he hadn't wanted to distract Konan. He allowed Ino's call to go to voicemail, wondering what she could have possibly wanted. He had wanted to contact her himself as he'd had a few choice things to say to her as well, but she apparently beat him to it. Straightening, he placed his cell phone back into the pocket of his black leather jacket and lifted his gaze to find Konan watching him questioningly.

"Is everything alright?" Konan asked. She crossed to stand before him when she noticed his frown.

"I'm fine," he shrugged, the corner of his mouth lifting. His expression became pensive. "Are you hungry?"

Konan paused to gauge her level of nausea. "Yeah, I guess," she replied as she lifted one shoulder.

Konan continued to admire the décor as she followed Nagato through an open sliding shoji door and into the kitchen where the bamboo flooring continued. Although the floor plan was open, she figured the door had been installed to ensure privacy whenever it was desired. The walls in this room were composed of open brick that contrasted with the wood of the cabinets and the granite counters and island. Her brows rose at the state-of-the-art stainless steel appliances. Nagato apparently spared no expense renovating this portion of the tower into the hospitable space he had, but she figured that was expected of one Amegakure's star architect.

Nagato had realized his to desire to design buildings back in the orphanage, when he and Yahiko had shared the same passion and goal. Konan remembered how the two of them were always drawing and sketching, crumbling and tossing wads of paper aside before starting another. She used to joke that it had never been hard to find them, as she'd only had to follow the paper trail to locate them. And after Yahiko's death, Nagato had been even more fixated on realizing the dream in what Konan had suspected was homage to his departed friend. Nevertheless, why had he undertaken the task and, what was more, what did this place have to do with her?

Nagato ushered her into a chair at the dining table onto which boxes of Chinese take-out had been set out. Konan selected two paper plates that had been provided by the restaurant and proceeded to scoop the still warm food onto them while Nagato had crossed into the kitchen and selected a bottle of wine from the small wine cellar cooler that had been installed in the island. Konan drew herself up when Nagato returned with the wine and two fluted glasses. Her gynecologist's words of caution against the consumption of alcohol in even the most minute of amounts rang in her head. She cleared her throat as Nagato popped the cork and proceeded to pour the bubbly liquid into one of the glasses before handing it to her.

"No, thank you," she stated politely, "I think I'll pass this evening." Her eyes lowered to prevent Nagato from reading anything in her eyes. He had always been perceptive where she was concerned.

Surprised, Nagato's brows arched. "Are you sure?" he stated. He knew Konan had always liked chilled wine with Chinese take-out. When Konan merely nodded without meeting his gaze and requested water instead, his brows knit into a frown. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she stated. "I just need to drink more water is all," she lied.

Nagato shrugged and turned to retrieve a bottle of water for her from the refrigerator before claiming his seat at the dining table across from her. He shoveled a generous helping of chicken lo mein into his mouth with a pair of chopsticks. He was silent as he chewed thoughtfully for a moment before raising his eyes to Konan. "What do you think of the place?" His voice was low and hesitant as he spoke.

Konan raised her eyes to find him regarding her with an unreadable expression. She swallowed before answering. "It's absolutely beautiful, Nagato," she answered honestly, "but I think you know that." Her curiosity heightened as she wondered in what direction this conversation was headed. She watched as Nagato's chest heaved with a silent sigh, obviously pleased at her answer. Her brow arched quizzically as she heaped another helping of green pepper steak into her mouth that Nagato had purchased for her. It had been her favorite. She wasn't sure why her nausea hadn't returned, but was grateful nonetheless as she savored the food. After swallowing, she proceeded to take a drink of the water when what he said next caused her to choke.

"Would you be willing to move in here with me?" Again, his eyes bore into her. He'd spoken so low that Konan almost had to strain to hear him, but hear him she had. She began to cough as the shock of what he asked caused the water to enter her windpipe.

Nagato cursed and was instantly beside her. He quickly removed the water from her hand. He then clasped her hand in one of his own while patting her lightly on her back with his other.

"I'm fine," Konan managed after she caught her breath. "I'm fine," she stated again. Nagato moved to squat next to her. He raked a hand through his mane, the gesture revealing both his eyes.

He blinked. "That was … unexpected," he stated, and smiled widely when Konan angled a sideways glance at him. Sobering, he placed his hands on the arms of the chair and easily moved her and the chair around so that she faced him squarely.

"Konan," he started, and clasped both her hands in his. He sighed heavily as he focused on her hands in his. He cleared his throat. "Konan," he began again, his voice resolute, "I want you to move in here with me." He ducked his head to scan her face for a reaction as she lowered her head. When she didn't respond, he slipped a finger beneath her chin and tilted her face up to his. His breath caught at the sight of her moist eyes. "What's wrong?" Concern instantly clouded his eyes and his pulse began to quicken nervously. Perhaps it had been too soon and he'd been wrong to ask?

Konan wondered the same thing. What _was _wrong? She'd always entertained the idea of living with him, but had never thought it would come to fruition with the status of their relationship as it was. The idea continued to dance around in her head. It had still been what she wanted, she couldn't deny, but wondered what it meant. Sure, he hadn't said he loved her, but perhaps he hadn't needed to. The fact that he wanted to live with her on a permanent basis did mean he felt something for her, hadn't it? Then there was the issue of her pregnancy. Would he still feel the same way once she told him? Her stomach flopped with uncertainty as her gaze locked with Nagato's.

"Nagato -," she began, but he cut her off.

"I know it sounds hasty, but I assure you I'm not speaking off the cuff." His hands tightened around hers. "I had plenty of time to think about this. It's what I came to talk to you about that morning," he explained, "why I even went through all this." His eyes circled about the room to indicate the apartment before resting on Konan again. He could tell by the way her eyes narrowed that her mind was working.

"What about Ino?" Konan couldn't help asking as she had to know. Her ears were keen as she awaited his response. So much rested on what he would say next. Apparently she'd hit a raw nerve when she noticed the suddenly tense set of his jaw.

"What about her?" Nagato asked through clenched teeth, his irritation sparking. He hadn't wanted to venture the topic of Ino just yet, but knew it had been inevitable. Hell, hadn't been the one to bring her up in the first damned place? He sighed when Konan leveled her eyes on him in a look that demanded he answer her truthfully. "Look," he began, rubbing her hands between his, "you know I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to be wrong, but when I am I own up to it." His eyes rose to lock with hers. "I admit I fucked up, Konan, and you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry." His brows furrowed as he carefully chose his next words. "That morning I came to your place, I came to a conclusion about everything, about us. I knew I had to have you in my life permanently, and I told you about Ino because I wanted there to be absolutely no secrets between us, for us to start on a clean slate." He shook his head as he smiled wryly. "In retrospect, I realize now that may not have been the best course of action, but please understand my intentions for what they were." His gaze was piercing as he focused on Konan. "There's no doubt in my mind that I hurt you, Konan, and that pains me to no end, but know and believe me when I say that I love you, and…" He never got to finish as Konan suddenly leaned forward and pressed her lips to him in a kiss so tender that Nagato gasped.

Konan pulled away and raised her hands to place them on either side of Nagato's face. Her grey eyes were smoky with emotion as she gazed into the face of the man she loved, had always loved, would no doubt continue to love. She gazed at the questioning gleam in his eyes, her own eyes smilingly conveying the answer he sought. Yes, she forgave him. Of course, she forgave him!

Nagato moaned deep in his throat as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up with him as he stood. Her mouth willingly parted beneath his when he kissed her, and his tongue plunged deeply within as it explored the sweetened cavern. When Konan responded with a moan of her own, the leash on his control snapped and his hands were all over her, seeking and caressing her slender curves. He realized he was violating his promise to keep his hands to himself, but she felt so damn good, the way she molded to his hands, that he no longer gave a damn. He hadn't been aware he had turned her and was backing her against the table until he felt her body meet against its resistance. His foot reached out to edge the chair aside. It fell over to be forgotten where it lay on the floor as he easily picked her up and placed her on the tabletop.

Nagato leaned forward to reclaim Konan's lips again as his fingers rose to release her hair from the bun it had been fashioned into. Sweeping the food containers aside, he pressed into her until she lay on the table. He reveled in the familiar scent of her perfume as his tongue flicked against her labret piercing before embarking on a hot trail along her jaw line. Her head inclined to allow him access to her neck as he trailed the long and slender column that was the stuff of vampiric lore. His fingers deftly released the hooks on the bodice of the tunic, pushing the flaps aside to reveal the lacy black bra beneath. He noted the fastener at the front and wasted no time undoing those hooks as well before pushing the thin material aside. He tore away from her lips and rose to gather her breasts in his hands, massaging them until her nipples stiffened to rosy peaks. He groaned and lowered himself again to capture one into his mouth to suckle, the moans emitting from Konan causing his groin to ache with desire as he switched to exact his lovemaking to her other nipple.

Konan's breath was ragged as her hands tangled in Nagato's hair. Desire coursed through her in white hot flames that consumed from within, and she thought she would combust where she lay. "Nagato," she moaned huskily, twisting her body about beneath the ministrations of his tongue.

Nagato was all too willing to comply as he paused to divest her of her clothing before removing his own. He rejoined her, leaning atop her to kiss her soundly before trailing his lips down the length of her body. He retraced the path along her neck and breasts before continuing over the sensitive flesh of her abdomen where he pressed his lips against the ring in her navel, and lower still, until his mouth rested at the apex of her desire. His nostrils flared at the intoxicating scent of her as his tongue delved within her heated cavity that was moist with longing. The strangled moan that tore from Konan's lips caused his own desire to escalate and it was all he could do to pause to keep from ejaculating right then and there. His hands slipped beneath her hips and she followed his cue by raising her buttocks, pushing through her heels that rested on the table. He held her fast in a vice like grip as he feasted on her, taking pleasure in the sweetness he tasted there as his tongue plunged deeper still.

"Konan, make love to me," he commanded thickly as he momentarily removed his tongue before slipping it back within her. She complied. Lowering her hips back to the table, she wrapped her legs over his shoulders as his hands slid to grip her thighs, and slowly began to move against his mouth.

Save for the sounds Nagato's mouth made as he continued to impose the sweet torture, the room was filled Konan's hoarse cries and ragged breathing as she rode the hot passion Nagato inflicted upon her. Her head thrashed to the side as her hands released from Nagato's hair to fondle her breasts. She soon began to tremble as she neared the precipice of her climax, her hips bucking wildly. "Nagato," she cried, his name tearing from her as her body shuddered its release. She slumped weakly against the table, slightly disoriented as her body trembled with aftershock of the intense orgasm that racked her.

Nagato rose and leaned to capture her lips in a kiss, his mouth still bathed in her juices. He moaned as her tongue delved within his mouth to partake in the taste of her fluids. Painfully erect from the lovemaking he exacted upon her, he easily slipped himself within the tight sheath of her, and it was all he could do to close his eyes against the pleasure that racked his frame.

His chest expanded with emotion as the familiar feel of her. He'd remembered her, he thought; the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she felt. It had all been akin to a feeling of coming home, and he knew without a doubt that he'd made the right decision in asking her move in with him.

He began to move slowly at first, his thrusts long and deep. His gaze locked with Konan's as he took her, and he decided it had been the most beautiful sight to behold as he watched her writhe beneath him. Passion was imprinted upon her in her half-opened lids heavy with desire, her kiss swollen lips, and her flushed skin that glowed with a light sheen of perspiration. "Konan," he whispered. His hands returned to grip her hips again as his pace quickened, his thrusts more erratic.

It was all Konan could do to grip the sides of the table as Nagato thrust wildly now, and she could tell he was nearing his release. When he did, her name tore from deep within his chest. His head flung back as his orgasm washed over him in waves as he took deep, successive breaths. Nagato held her against him as his sperm continued to empty into her. Suddenly weakened, he measured he'd enough strength just to scoop Konan into his arms and carry her off to the bedroom. Lowering her, he pulled the covers back before joining her beneath, stretching the length of his body alongside hers. One arm reached around to scoop her to him, her back fitting snugly, perfectly, against his chest, and Nagato knew she belonged here with him.

Too spent to speak, the two snuggled in the comfortable silence that ensued, content to listen to the rain that had intensified outside. Konan's head was tucked in the crook of Nagato's arm as his other held her fast. Although it wasn't long before sleep called to claim them, the words he uttered caused Konan's heart to constrict.

"I love you," Nagato had whispered into her ear. Konan angled her head to face him, their eyes glittering as they gazed at one another in the room illuminated by the moonlight drifting in through the glass, floor-to-ceiling wall not unlike the one in the living room.

"I love you, too," she replied simply, too overcome with emotion to say anything else, and wondered if he'd still feel the same way when she disclosed her own news to him. Her eyes pressed together as she gnawed on a fingernail. It was time to tell him, she decided and drifted off to sleep against the sound of Nagato's deep and even breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_Damn this rain_, Ino thought testily as she frowned at the rainstorm that unfolded beyond the window of the hotel room. She pulled a brush through her thick and wavy mane. Prior to traveling to Amegakure, she read up on the tiny nation and was surprised to find that rainfall there never ceased as a result of some irregular weather occurrence. Ino snorted. How anyone could even remotely stand to live there was beyond her. Since she'd been in Amegakure, all it did was rain. It rained when she woke up, it rained throughout the day, and rain had even been the last thing she saw before retiring for the night. Enough had been enough, and the quicker she accomplished what she came here to do, the quicker she could leave and return to Konohagakure. She sighed as her thoughts turned to Nagato.

He'd returned her call the day after she'd left the message on his voicemail, and their conversation had been brief. He'd been apologetic for not having returned her call sooner and quickly inquired as to the matter she'd wanted to discuss with him. Ino managed to tame her ire at the brusque manner in which he spoke, as if it had bothered him to have any discourse with her. She calmly reiterated it hadn't been anything that could be appropriately discussed over the phone. She asked if he'd be able to clear time in his schedule to see her as she was due in Amegakure on business, and it hadn't been untrue. She needed to travel to Amegakure to oversee a shipment of Japanese ferns and felt the timing couldn't be more providential. A brief silence had followed as he paused for a moment before answering in the affirmative, and had been gracious enough to assume responsibility for both her plane and hotel fare before concluding the call. She quickly made arrangements with her assistant manager she'd hired to assume responsibility for the shop while she was away on business. She retrieved the tickets the next morning at Konoha International Airport and landed in Amegakure some five hours later with her objective prematurely fixed in her mind. She was met with a driver that Nagato had secured for her and was transported to the hotel in which he'd had arranged for her to stay.

Turning from the window, Ino crossed over to the full length mirror attached to the wall and turned her body about as she assessed her reflection. The blue cowl neck mini dress she donned hugged her curves like a glove and accented the jewel tone of her sky blue eyes. She sighed as she remembered that the dress had been Shikamaru's favorite outfit on her, a fact she'd forgotten else she wouldn't have worn it. The last thing she needed was to think of him right now. She realized it had been too late to change when a glance at her watch confirmed the driver Nagato sent for her would arrive shortly. He'd managed to set aside time for her in his schedule and agreed to see her in his office this afternoon. She in turn had wasted no time in handling her business on her end and set about her task early that morning.

The Japanese ferns that were to be exported from the local florists in Amegakure had become increasingly popular in Konoha, and Ino prided herself on the fact that her shop would be the only one thus far to offer the exotic plants. Though her presence hadn't been necessary, Ino had wanted to pay a personal visit, and the bonus was double-fold. First, she considered it good business sense to allow the local growers to put her face to her name as she had intended to conduct business with them on a regular basis. Second, her visit also allowed her to inspect the ferns prior to shipping to ensure they were being packaged in the four inch pots she had requested as it would not only make for ease in shipping, but guaranteed a well established root system that had been required for their optimal health as well. The local growers had received her warmly, and the visit had gone so smoothly, that she was pleased to have concluded her business before noon had approached, which left her the rest of the day in which to execute her plan. And what _was_ her plan, exactly? Ino's eyes narrowed as she pondered, and could only think back to the past events of that chance meeting with Nagato as the answer to the question had been contained within them.

Prior to assuming ownership of the floral shop, Ino had been employed there as a regular clerk. She moonlighted as a bartender in the evenings to make ends meet, and had been covering a shift for a co-worker the night she'd made Nagato's acquaintance.

She'd sat on a stool behind the counter as she absently toyed with a cocktail napkin. Business had been particularly slow that evening, which had been to her liking as her mind had been too pre-occupied with thoughts of Shikamaru. Ino snorted. She'd known even before asking Shikamaru that he hadn't been particularly enthused about her pregnancy. Sure, he'd responded as if he'd been happy, gushing as he enveloped her in his arms and swung her around. But she'd seen through the antics; his smile had been strained and hadn't reached his chocolate brown eyes. He'd even continued his charade until, at Ino's insistence, he revealed his true feelings. Ino shifted uncomfortably on the stool. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to come to work this evening after all, she thought. She'd initially thought the noise of the bar would help in warding off the memories, but found it had been to no avail as all they continued to unfolded in her mind.

Her eyes had lifted in time to immediately scan the tall and lean length of Nagato when he entered and sauntered over to the bar, holding a black leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. The black, short-sleeve top that accentuated the lean musculature of his torso was tucked into a pair of black leather pants that hung low on his hips. Ino's brows arched. A musician, perhaps? She hadn't bothered to stand as he lowered his lean bulk on top a stool opposite her on the other side of the counter. "What'll it be?" She asked stolidly.

Nagato fished a packed of cigarettes from a pocket in his jacket before resting the garment on a stool next to him. Ino waited patiently as he lit one. His eyes closed as he deeply inhaled as if savoring the taste of the tobacco before focusing his piercing gaze on the petite blonde. His shoulders barely heaved with a shrug. "Beer's fine," he replied in a tone equally indifferent.

Ino sighed loudly as she lazily slid from the stool to fill his order. Returning, she placed the mug of frothy liquid before him on a fresh cocktail napkin. She refilled an empty bowl with beer nuts and placed them within his reach along with an ashtray. She watched as he began manipulating a napkin, folding it into what appeared to be a flower.

"Are you into origami?" She asked. Her eyes widened with amusement as he gulped the beer in a few successive swallows before answering.

"No," was his clipped reply, and he nodded toward the mug to indicate a refill.

Ino's eyes narrowed on the oddly handsome gentleman. She'd moonlighted as a bartender long enough to know that a lot could be learned about a person by the drink he ordered. It was a trick of the trade. What she'd quickly gleaned about his particular man, other than his intentions to get drunk, was that he was drinking to forget something. Or was it someone? She decided to test her theory.

"But your girlfriend does origami," she said after she refilled his mug and placed it before him. She was pleased at her perception when his eyes darkened with an unreadable emotion. _Figured as much_, Ino gloated and resumed her seat. Propping her elbows on the countertop, she cradled her head in her hands as she gazed at the taciturn man. "Want to talk about it?"

Nagato had made quick work of the second mug of beer. His eyes remained lowered to the counter as he drew on the cigarette again. "Do you do this with all your patrons?" He really wasn't in the mood for conversation and though his voice was low, and annoyance laced his speech.

"What's that?" Ino asked, suddenly drawn to this man for reasons unknown to even her.

"Impart your barmaid psychology," he stated. "Or is it the going rate for beer in Konoha these days?" His eyes returned to bore into her.

Ino was unfazed by Nagato's rude behavior. "Perhaps you'll be able to forget." She watched as he exhaled the cigarette smoke in circular patterns, and it was in much the say Shikamaru did when he smoked. "Perhaps we'll both forget," she stated more softly this time

Nagato's gazed was unwavering as he processed her admission. "So misery would like company tonight after all?"

Ino straightened as she shrugged. "Well, I can't speak for misery, but I know I would," she stated and startled herself with the boldness of her words. Their gazes held. Ino tossed her pony tail over her shoulder. "I get off in a few more hours," she stated, "maybe I can help you forget then."

_Not hardly_, Nagato thought silently. His piercing gaze flickered over Ino as he weighed her proposal. Though thin, she was of an average height. She looked like a genie the way her long, thick blonde hair was fashioned into a pony tail from atop her head where it cascaded down her back. One section in the front was parted and hung over one eye. She wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck halter top that hugged the fullness of her breasts and bared her midriff. Her jeans mimicked the top by cinching the slender curves of her hips. His eyes returned to her own as they held him in their sky blue gaze.

Ino was cute, but in more of a Playboy centerfold sort of way. He exhaled cigarette smoke. Definitely not his type. Yet, as he considered his alternative, which was to retreat to his hotel room where he would no doubt toss and turn, unable to sleep for thinking of a certain pale-skinned beauty back in Amegakure, he figured Ino proved a more satisfying option.

He stamped the butt of the cigarette into an ashtray on the counter. "My hotel room's not far from here," he stated, and lifted the mug again.

As she left the bar with a buzzed Nagato a few hours later, Ino's mind spun with the realization of what it meant to be with him, what it meant she would do, and for a moment, she'd questioned her own sanity. What the hell was she doing? For crying out loud, wasn't she pregnant with another man's child? She pacified her mind by recalling his rejection of their child, and all she wanted to do now was forget anyway.

Ino recognized the hotel Nagato had stayed in. They hadn't spoken a word as she followed him inside the room. Upon entering, he removed his jacket and casually threw it over a chair near the door. She followed suite with her own jacket and purse as well before turning to sit on the edge of it. She watched as he crossed to a compact fridge and opened its door. "Want something to drink?" he asked aloud without even looking at her. Ino shook her head.

Nagato closed the small fridge and came to stand next to the bed. "Come here," he commanded thickly and watched as Ino obeyed.

There had been no delaying as they quickly divested their clothing and slipped beneath the covers of the bed. Their kisses and caresses had been void of the softness and longing reserved for lovers and instead were laden with an urgency borne of their desire to lose themselves in something other than the misery and loneliness that plagued them both. It was realization that hadn't been lost on Ino, and she tore her lips away from Nagato's. "No," she protested with her hands on his chest. She gazed up into his confused gaze. "Make love to me," she pleaded, "as if I were _her_."

Nagato's voice caught in his throat as he gazed at the blonde beneath him. He'd initially thought himself incapable of granting her request. And whether it was due to the incessant thoughts of Konan that ran through his head or the fact that he'd had one too many beers that night he was unsure, but his eyes began to glow brightly as the woman beneath him slowly began to undergo a metamorphosis. Her hair had darkened to the most electrifying shade of blue he'd ever seen, and her skin softened to a pale, milky white complexion. Even her eyes had shifted from sky blue to a cloudy grey. Nagato's desire burned anew as he moaned and lowered himself atop Ino and succumbed to impurity.

Ino's mind shifted to the present as she sat on the edge of the bed. Bending at her waist, she grimaced as she wedged her feet into a pair of matching blue heels. As far as she was concerned, though the edema she experienced in her feet was a common ailment in the first trimester, to her it was just another item on the list of cons she attributed to pregnancy, along with her sore nipples and constant urge to pee that seized her whenever she came within a yard of any restroom. Yet, she knew she wouldn't trade her pregnancy for the world and had thought better of complaining as she hadn't wanted to jinx what she had considered was an easy go of it thus far. She was fortunate she at least hadn't experienced any morning sickness. Given the accounts she'd read of it, she decided she'd take sore nipples and swollen ankles any day. Sighing, she stood and retrieved her clutch from the dresser and made her way into the elevator.

As she breezed into the lobby, Ino was oblivious of the appreciative glances of men as they furtively craned their necks to glimpse the curvaceous blond as she passed. She was immediately met by the same driver Nagato had hired to chauffeur her when he approached her. Having retrieved his party, the driver produced an umbrella beneath which he escorted her to a car waiting alongside the curb outside. He waited until she was settled in the backseat before closing her door securely behind her and circling to slide behind the wheel.

As Ino waited, her eyes lifted in time to witness a woman exit the hotel, her arms protectively cradling her small baby despite the harness that secured its tiny form to the front of her body. One arm of whom Ino suspected as the husband was draped about the woman's shoulders. His other arm protectively gripped an umbrella overhead to shield them all from the rain. Ino's head quickly jerked away from the tableau of familial bliss they presented. Against her better judgment, her eyes returned to follow the couple as they walked, their heads close as they beheld their child together. For a brief moment Ino allowed herself to pretend that the couple had been her and Shikamaru, and that it was their child that they both lovingly gazed upon. Ino settled against the seat as her eyes pressed tightly against the fresh batch of tears. A pain in her chest that had managed to ebb to a dull throb ached anew, and it was all she could do to press a hand to her lips to stifle the cry that rose in her throat.

"Ma'am," the voice of the chauffeur was laced with concern as it called through an intercom, "if you'd like, we'll be on our way."

Ino cleared her throat. "Of course," she reassured quickly as she reached into her clutch for the small packet of tissues she kept there. They'd become a necessity as she cried a lot lately.

She hadn't seen Shikamaru since he'd walked out on her. And other than to call and leave a message on her voicemail that she shouldn't hesitate to call if she ever needed anything, she hadn't heard from him either. How earnest of him, she thought sarcastically. He had only added insult to injury when he hadn't shown up at her shop. No matter how busy Shikamaru's schedule, he'd always made a point to drop by her shop to take her out to lunch. The fact that it had been so easy for him to cut ties with her had hurt beyond what any words could describe. That their relationship could fall to pieces so easily was a conclusion she hadn't even thought possible as their love had been stronger than that. Hadn't it? And had it really been so easy for him to walk away from her, knowing she was carrying his child? Could it be that the Shikamaru she had loved for the past year turned out to be someone she hadn't known at all?

Ino was grateful when the chauffeur activated a partition that rose to grant her privacy. She propped up one elbow on the armrest and gave in to the tears that silently trickled over her cheeks.

Konan selected a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a seat on one of the bar stools around the island in the spacious kitchen. Her head angled to the side as she sat back and allowed her grey eyes to inspect the contents of the wicker basket she packed. The kitchen still permeated with the aroma of the grilled fish she prepared as a filling for the _onigiri_ she prepared that was packed along with fresh cut vegetables into bento boxes and nestled at the bottom amidst a thermos of hot tea. It was Nagato's favorite food to snack on at lunch. She was thankful her morning sickness had ebbed to a mild and manageable nausea as it enabled her to consume more foods, but she hadn't known what to make of the drowsiness and worsening dizzy spells she continued to experience. They had even been the reason she played hooky from work that day. She blew a lock of hair lock of hair as she hastily made a mental note to schedule an appointment with her gynecologist. Though she knew she ought to catch some much desired sleep, she found she hadn't been able to resist the undercurrent of excitement she felt at the surprise she had prepared for Nagato.

Konan was firm upon her decision to disclose her pregnancy and decided today would be the day. She was overcome with a spirit of creativity as to how she was going to relay the news to him. She had felt her gift idea was fitting for, atop the packed onigiri, there lay a gift box which contained an intricate pair of origami baby booties inside. As it had been too early to determine the sex of the baby, she decided to create one blue and the other pink. She bent an arm on the table to cradle her head in her palm as her eyes darted about the kitchen of the home he had prepared to share with her.

Rising, she made sure the basket was evenly centered atop the large multi-colored piece of material she'd placed it upon and proceeded to wrap the basket _Furoshiki_ style. Satisfied with her handiwork, she quickly crossed into the bedroom, noticing the ease with which she moved about the home. She'd practically moved in already as she hadn't slept in her home since the first night she spent there with Nagato. He had driven her back to her place, but only to allow her to retrieve some of her belongings. Although she'd only been there less than a week, the spacious residence had already felt like home, as if she'd always lived with Nagato.

Konan gave her appearance a final once-over in the cheval glass propped in the corner of the room near a Shoji screen. The long-sleeved, ankle-length maxi dress she wore was decorated with a blue and grey floral pattern that matched her hair and eyes. The keyhole design of the snug bodice lent just the right amount of allure to her cleavage without being too tacky. The dress flared at her waist and billowed about her long and slender legs, and she delighted at the feel of the soft material that floated about the tops of her feet with the slightest of movement.

She allowed her hair down, and was surprised she hadn't noticed its growth as it now brushed about the tops of her shoulders. Though she knew Nagato preferred her without make-up, she decided to indulge this time and applied a bit of colored gloss to her lips and smoky shades of shadow to her lids. She wanted to make sure she looked especially nice for Nagato upon presenting her own surprise to him, especially since she'd noticed he'd seemed troubled the past few days.

It had all started with the phone call he'd received the night he first brought her to the penthouse. Even though it hadn't rung, she had noticed him checking the caller ID. She was nervous that the call may have come from Ino. Though he'd dismissed the call and said it was nothing, she knew it hadn't been the case due to the frown upon his brow. Her heart anxiously clenched at the thought of the woman contacting Nagato about anything. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat as a thought struck her. Was it possible the two were still in contact with one another?

Konan realized Nagato hadn't given her a definite answer about Ino when she'd asked about her the first night she visited the apartment. Though he'd apologized to her and admitted his regret at being involved with the Konoha florist, he hadn't said he wasn't seeing her anymore, either. Konan shook her head at the direction of her thoughts. She decided she was jumping to conclusions and chided herself on her lack of trust. Would Nagato have possibly gone out of his way to tell her he loved her and asked her to move in with him if he'd still been seeing Ino? And then there was the fact that he'd renovated this whole apartment for them. She pressed a hand to her forehead and emitted a soft chuckle. Maybe it was the hormonal changes she experienced that caused her to speculate so.

Konan glanced at her wristwatch as she clasped it around her wrist. Nagato would be taking his lunch soon, and as she was surprising him, she wanted to catch him in time lest he leave the building. Grabbing her purse, she returned to the kitchen to retrieve the basket and made for the door where she slipped her feet into her heeled sandals and grabbed her umbrella. As she exited the tower, she briskly walked a block in the rain and hailed a taxi. She relayed the address to the driver and settled against the seat, her heart beat quickened with anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Nagato was oblivious of the rain as his eyes gazed out over a rain-blurred image of Amegakure beyond the transparent, glass wall of his office. His mind was awhirl with the shock of the news that had just been relayed to him.

Ino was pregnant, and the baby was his.

That sex with Ino had been a bad idea was a fact that he'd been aware of prior to getting involved with her that evening back in Konoha. Since then, he'd prayed countless time that his lack of prudence wouldn't return to haunt him, or prove to be the bane of his existence that it had the potential to be. Would that he could undo that night, to allow the events to fade into oblivion to be forgotten! But standing now, having heard Ino's confession, it was all he could do to steel himself against the disbelief that floored him. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his back remained to Ino as he spoke.

"When did you find out?" He asked in a low voice and heard her clear her throat before she spoke.

"About a m-month now," was Ino's brief reply, and Nagato's lids closed tightly as his heart churned with renewed guilt, for the timing coincided with the night he'd been with her. He slowly turned to regard the blond where she sat in one of the two plush chairs before his desk. Though composed, only the bright glaze of his eyes belied the mask of indifference his features were settled into. Nor had he registered the snug fit of her dress with even a minute of interest, or the way the clingy material rode dangerously high on her thigh to offer a tantalizing view of the exposed, smooth skin as she seductively crossed one leg over the other.

Having checked her weakening resolve prior to arriving, Ino prided herself on her own composure as Nagato pinned her beneath the intensity of his gaze, which was just as piercing now as it had been when she'd met him at the bar that fateful evening. She alone would ever know how close she'd come to backing out of her plan during the short drive over, how close she'd come to instructing the driver to return her to the hotel so she could pack and retreat to Konoha on the next flight out. Yet, she managed to screw up her courage and strengthen her will. She'd really come too far to turn back now, hadn't she? She may as well see her plan through.

Her eyes darted about the Japanese minimalist décor of Nagato's office. From the natural stone walls to the black and sleek finish of the sparse furnishings, the spacious expanse was a contemporary admixture of natural textures and colors that harmoniously blended with one another to achieve an overall effect of peaceful professionalism.

She'd never have guessed Nagato was an architect. His attire definitely hadn't hinted as much that night in Konoha, when he'd been dressed in black leather and looked like a musician, and it hadn't now, either. Her blue eyes raked over him where he stood behind his desk. And here she thought architects were typically bespectacled men in khakis with pencils permanently fixed behind their ears. His image still reeked strongly of musician, clad as he was in a pair of faded jeans and worn, grey, loose-fitting sweatshirt, and she smirked at the acoustic guitar propped against a leg of the drawing table in a corner of the office. Nice to know she hadn't been too far off the mark. His hair at the top and sides had been gathered in a small ponytail at the back of his head. For Ino, not only had Nagato's image and brusque mannerisms belied his profession, but another trait about him that had drew her to him, much like a moth drawn to a flame.

The manner in which he'd worn his heart on his sleeve that night as he sought to drown thoughts of his girlfriend in libation had added to the paradox of his appeal. And when she'd lain with him later that evening, she'd felt the emotion for what it was, his love for this woman unknown to her. She had felt it in his hands as they stroked and caressed her lovingly, in his lips as they pressed against hers tenderly. She'd even recognized it when she heard it as, in a drunken haze, he'd whisperingly affirmed his affections for that woman, and it that woman's name upon his lips when he climaxed. Though Nagato had sex with her, Ino knew he was making love to _her_, the woman who'd been the true recipient of his lovemaking. And though Ino had never met her, she'd envied her, and her ability to bewitch Nagato. She'd slept with Nagato because she'd wanted to experience again what passion had felt like again. Had it not been a short while ago since she'd wielded a similar power over Shikamaru at one time?

No sooner had the offending thought of Shikamaru formed that Ino immediately shook her head as if to clear her mind. Hadn't she decided she wouldn't think of him? She had, but she'd known better. To think she'd ever be able to truly purge her memories of Shikamaru while carrying the evidence of their union was as futile as it was foolish. He was the father of her child after all, a fact that couldn't be changed. He'd simply represented an obstacle beyond which she was going to have to learn to maneuver if she'd any hopes of truly moving on in both her and her baby's lives. To wallow in any self-pity at this point would undermine her ability to accomplish that. The sound of Nagato's voice tore through the fabric of her thoughts as he spoke. She was shocked when her eyes shifted back to him to find him intently gazing at her. What he said next caused her breath to audibly catch in her throat.

"Considering the nature of our acquaintance, you will understand if I have some doubt regarding the paternity." His voice was low and controlled as he spoke in a tone that brooked no room for debate. Even the glint in his eyes had sharpened to the point where they were downright glossy now, and a nerve pulsed in the stern set of his jaw. It wasn't his intention to be callous or insensitive, but he nevertheless wanted to let her know where he stood. Nagato was many things, but naive wasn't one of them. He'd been all too aware of the games some women played, and in the event Ino had been of that ilk, he hadn't any intention of being taken advantage of.

Ino's chin jutted as she flicked her hair with a toss of her head. Her sky blue eyes had hardened to icy shards of sapphire as they boldly met and held his gaze. His message had been loud and clear. His doubts in regards to being the father of the child stemmed from his perception of her as being loose. She checked the anger that suddenly zipped through her, the anger at having her own indiscretion thrown back in her face. But had he been wrong to draw such a conclusion about her, or to be skeptical? What had she expected? For starters, he really wasn't the father. She realized that aside from their night in Konoha, this was only their second time meeting. They were practically strangers.

Her breath released on a deep sigh as her lids momentarily drifted closed. When they reopened, they had lost much of their fiery brilliance. Nagato had reserved the right to question not only the paternity, but her morality as well. She shifted her glance back to Nagato. "I understand," was her sole reply.

From his position, Nagato witnessed a series of emotions play out in successive order on Ino's face as she processed what he told her: surprise, anger, and finally acceptance. He was only grateful that she had received it the way she had. The last thing he wanted was for this already awkward situation to become any more unpleasant than it already was. Of course a paternity test would have to be conducted before they could proceed any further. His eyes narrowed. Could a paternity be established when a woman was still pregnant? He really had no idea about these matters. He'd never impregnated a woman before. He sighed. Whatever the outcome, he preferred they both remain civil in handling this matter, he thought. His eyes lowered to his desk where a set of blueprints had been spread across its surface.

The drawings were of one of the country's government buildings that had been destroyed during the country's civil war. No edifice had been sacred as many homes, schools, businesses, and government buildings alike fell to the looting and pillaging that had ensued. Although the country had survived the long and arduous trek from anarchical lawlessness to the structured stability of its current government, much damage had been done.

Nagato's firm had been singled out by the country's officials with an offer to assist in the effort to restore some of Amegakure's historical landmarks. That such an opportunity should ever be presented to Nagato's firm had been a dream of his, and his sense of pride for his homeland whetted his enthusiasm. He practically sizzled with a desire to share the awesome news with someone else and immediately thought of Konan, when his mind suddenly and momentarily went blank. He'd confidently discarded his previous fear of losing Konan as it had no longer posed a viable threat. That they were living together now was proof of their joint desire to move beyond his indiscretion with Ino. But now, with the news of Ino's pregnancy, the fear had resurfaced and stole over him with such aggression that he almost swayed where he stood. How would Konan react if she were to ever find out about this? Nagato's eyes assumed a far off gaze as they lifted to stare at some unfocused point in the room. He marveled at the unexpected turn of events. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Of all the things he could have factored that Ino wanted to discuss with him, he hadn't considered this one. Though Konan had been willing to forgive him about Ino, he wasn't confident she'd respond as amicably this time. He scoffed. Nor would he expect her to. He was possibly a father now, which would change the course of everything. Nagato raised a hand to massage his forehead as he bowed his head.

When Konan breezed into the building of Ame Architectural Consulting, she felt she as giddy as a child on Christmas morning. Though she wasn't the one receiving a gift, she was nonetheless excited as she anticipated Nagato's reaction to her news which she was now confident would be favorable. She paused to close her umbrella before confidently striding to the elevator and selecting the button for the desired floor of Nagato's office on the very top level. Though she'd visited Nagato in his office many times, she suddenly wished he had an office on the ground floor as the elevator lurched upon its upward ascent. The action caused her head to spin with increased dizziness. She pressed her eyes closed against the woozy sensation again. She leaned against the wall of the elevator for support where she remained for the duration of the elevator's ascent.

She was grateful when the car finally reached the floor. Despite her wobbly legs, she managed to make her way to the familiar face of Nagato's secretary whose own friendly smile greeted Konan as she approached.

"Good afternoon, Konan," Shiho initiated in her bubbly voice. Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she noted Konan's countenance. "Are you okay? You don't look so good," she pointed out. She pressed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with a solitary finger.

Konan chuckled against her dizziness. She had always liked Shiho for her friendly yet straightforward personality. Despite her mousy appearance, she was a very competent employee and had instantly agreed when Nagato had promoted her to his executive assistant from her previous position as a file clerk. "Good afternoon, Shiho, and I'm fine; just a little dizzy is all. Is Nagato still in?"

"Yes, but he's in the middle of a meeting now." Shiho paused as she frowningly gazed at the closed door of Nagato's office. The action hadn't gone unnoticed by Konan, who registered the gesture with a quizzical lift of her brow.

"You're more than welcome to wait here," Shiho continued as she quickly turned back to Konan. Her smile almost seemed apologetic in nature, as if she'd somehow betrayed a trust. She gestured to the seating area reserved for Nagato's visitors. "His meeting should be adjourning soon, and his schedule is free after that." Her face assumed a dreamy expression. "I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you," she assured.

"Thanks," Konan said and smiled. Shiho was a hopeless romantic, Konan thought affectionately. Konan turned and took a seat on the end of a small leather sofa and set her basket atop the end table next to her. She thanked Shiho when she appeared with a mug of hot, peppermint tea she prepared. Konan settled against the back of the sofa and silently sipped the tea. Her eyes lifted to gaze at the closed door of Nagato's office. She replayed Shiho's frowning expression and gleaned that Nagato must have been in the middle of an intense business meeting. Konan mused. Though Nagato had often discussed certain aspects of his business with her, he'd failed to mention anything very serious. A sudden realization dawned on her, that perhaps the troubled manner in which he'd been acting the past few days had been business-related after all. She sighed, suddenly guilty of mistrusting Nagato. This pregnancy must really be doing a number on her.

She had turned about in her seat to and was content to watch the rainfall when the sound of his office door opening caught her attention. She quickly set the tea cup on the end table and retrieved the basket as she stood. When Nagato emerged, the grin that spread her mouth was wide, but it began to falter when she noted the look of strain upon his brow. She'd managed to advance two steps when he she halted in her track for a svelte blond clad provocatively in a blue dress exited behind him.

No sooner had Ino exited that the two women's eyes met and held. Time for Konan had come to a screeching halt, and all that existed in her world at that moment were the pounding of her heart, the short gulps of breath she sucked in, the swimming dizziness in her head, and this woman that Konan had known - she wasn't aware how she knew, only that she had – was Ino.

The sudden silence was wrought with such tension that could be sliced with a knife. It was Shiho alone who had managed to assume any sense of normalcy as she spoke in her soft voice that was in contrast to the unease that permeated the room. She counted tasks off on her fingers as she verbally listed them. "Ummm, Nagato, sir, I've already contacted the driver. He should be round to retrieve Miss Yamanaka shortly. I've also contacted the local paternity testing center and…" Shiho continued to list the tasks she'd been instructed to complete by her boss, oblivious of her inadvertent slip of the one bit of information that Konan had honed in on.

"Paternity test?" Konan repeated breathlessly, and it was if she could feel the hairs stand on the back of her neck, so electrified she felt at the moment. "Nagato, what is she talking about?" Though she addressed Nagato, her grey eyes were bright and round as they focused solely on Ino. "Nagato, what's going on?"

Nagato sighed deeply as he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. "Konan," he began, but was cut off when Ino had stepped forward towards Konan, her hand extended.

"So Konan's your name," she stated. "You know, seeing as how he never mentioned you, I had my doubts that he was involved with anyone." Her eyes narrowed when Konan hadn't accepted her outstretched hand. Her smile was smug as she retracted it and hunched one shoulder. "I was beginning to wonder if he'd made you up," she teased, and her bright smile had never reached her blue eyes.

"Ino," Nagato harshly barked in the baritone of his voice that caused all three women in the room to visibly flinch. Ino turned to retrace her steps back to where she stood next to Nagato, but not before offering a smug expression to Konan.

Konan struggled to piece together the bits of information she'd managed to retrieve in the short amount of time. That the beautiful woman by Nagato's side with the triumphant gloat was Ino she'd understood. But what was this about a paternity test Shiho had mentioned?

"Nagato," Konan ventured again, this time managing to tear her eyes from Ino and direct them towards him. Despite the tumult of emotions she'd been inside, her voice was calm and she spoke. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Nagato's eyes locked with Konan's as he spoke. "There is something I do need to tell you, Konan, yes, though I'm sorry you're finding out this way," he stated, and was cut off when Shiho became rife with apologies.

"I'm s-s-sorry, boss. I… I really didn't m-mean to…" the petite blond stumbled as she wrung her hands. She quieted when a corner of her employer's mouth quirked upward at her.

"It's fine, Shiho," he assured her, and he meant it. He wouldn't penalize her for doing her job. If anyone had really been to blame here, it was him. Chances were likely that had he never responded to Ino's advances back in Konoha, he wouldn't be in this predicament now. His eyes raked over Konan. She'd been exceptionally beautiful today, and he'd favored the style of the dress on her. When he noticed the basket in her hands, he warmed at the realization that she'd wanted to surprise him today with lunch. His eyes returned to her face, and his chest constricted at the unshed tears pooled in her eyes.

"This is Ino," he stated with a slight inclination of his head to the woman standing at his side, "the florist from Konoha I told you about."

"What is she doing here?" Konan asked at the risk of sounding jealous, but she couldn't help it. Nothing was making sense right now, and though she wanted answers, she could tell by the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't going to like any of them.

Nagato shook his head as he realized there was really no easy way of to tell Konan, other than to just say it, so he did just that.

"Konan, Ino's pregnant," he stated. He watched as her face hadn't registered any reaction. "And the baby could be mine," he finished, and inwardly flinched as she gasped.

Konan tightly gripped the handle of the basket until the flesh over her knuckles turned white. Suddenly it began to make sense. The phone call Nagato had been secretive about, the funk he'd been in this past week, they both added up to one conclusion. Nagato had known. He'd known Ino was pregnant, and he'd withheld it from her.

"How could you?" She eyed him incredulously as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "How _could_ you?"

"What do you mean? Konan, I don't understand," Nagato responded.

"You knew, d-didn't you?" Konan accused, and her voice shook. _Don't cry_, she pleaded with herself. _Whatever you do, please don't cry. Not in front of him, definitely not in front of "her"._

Nagato watched Konan's chest began to heave as she struggled for breath. Her face had paled considerably despite her makeup, and a faint sheen had materialized upon her skin. "Konan, I think you need to calm down." He advanced towards her and halted when she retreated a few steps of her own. Anger began to build within him. "Konan, something's going on with you. I don't think you're well."

"No," Konan protested with a stern shake of her head. "Don't you dare try to make this about me. You don't get to get off that easily this time, Nagato." Was it just her, or had the room started spinning?

Konan's gaze reached past Nagato to where Ino had quietly stood, one perfectly manicured brow arched in amusement as she witnessed the scene unfold in front of her. Her gaze then zipped to where Shiho had come from around her desk and now advanced toward her as well, her hands extended before her cautiously.

"Konan, Nagato's right. You really don't look well. Are you okay?" When Konan hadn't responded, Shiho quickly returned to her desk and lifted the receiver of the phone. "I'm calling an ambulance," she stated, and dialed.

"No, Shiho, please," Konan pleaded, "I'm f…" Her voiced trailed away as her world suddenly darkened, and it was the last she saw of Nagato's stunned expression as he sprung forward to catch her as unconsciousness descended upon her.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Nagato was a nervous wreck when the paramedics arrived to transport an unconscious Konan to the emergency room. He accompanied her in the ambulance, his eyes glued to her face for any signs of change as he clenched her delicate hand between his larger ones. He was relieved that the hospital hadn't been far away as his mind had gone blank, and he'd had to force himself to concentrate to answer the paramedics' questions. Her name is Konan. She'd just fainted and no, he wasn't sure why. He wasn't aware of any allergies and no, she wasn't on any medications. Healthy? Of course, she was relatively healthy and…what? Her last food eaten? Nagato had to ponder. Well, they'd shared breakfast together earlier that morning, but that had been all he could account for.

Upon arriving at the emergency room, the ambulance was met by a small medical team that had taken over and wheeled Konan's body upon a gurney into the ward. A nurse had politely escorted him to a waiting area and asked him to remain there patiently while they continued with Konan's assessment. Feeling useless, Nagato relented and crossed to a chair that he lowered his bulk into. It was then he realized he'd been holding his breath and released it on a deep sigh. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs and hung his head low.

What the hell was going on? She was fine when he left her at the apartment for the office earlier that morning, so what had caused her to faint? Had she been sick and he'd been unaware? He shook his head as he thought. Surely seeing Ino hadn't triggered the fainting spell…had it? Damn it, he cursed, hating the feeling of helplessness, of not knowing. He raked a hand roughly through his hair where he remained doubled over with worry. He was oblivious as to how long he'd sat there like that, as time had been insignificant, when his head snapped up at the sound of his name being called.

"Nagato?" He stood as Karui quickly made her way to him, her face twisted in concern. Omoi was close behind her. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded as she stood before him. "I just got a call that Konan was here?"

Nagato noted their dress, the stylish cut of Karui's jeans layered over her heeled boots, her long, fitted white turtleneck, and Omoi's own crisp jeans and casual cable knit sweater, and figured they'd already been out that night when they received the call. He felt guilty their evening had been interrupted. His hands slipped into the back pockets of his jeans as he spoke.

"Konan came by the office this afternoon when she fainted." He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. Whether due to embarrassment for his involvement with her, or due to the fit he knew it would send Karui into if she knew, Nagato hadn't deemed it a good idea to mention Ino. His brow furrowed.

"Fainted?" Karui repeated as her eyes widened in alarm. She had already been aware of Konan's pregnancy and wondered if there had been anything wrong with the baby. Her eyes curiously narrowed on Nagato. She was unsure as to whether or not he was aware of the pregnancy as Konan had sworn her to secrecy. "Has anyone spoken to you?" She asked, quickly glancing around as if searching for someone in charge.

As if on cue, the same nurse from earlier exited the double doors that led into triage, where Konan was being cared for, and proceeded to walk toward them. A smile spread on her face as she approached. "Are you the party for Konan?" She confirmed, and continued when they all nodded. "No need to worry," she assured, "she's in stable condition and doing just fine." A sigh of relief erupted from the three of them.

"Well, what's wrong? Can we see her?" Karui piped in anxiously.

The nurse smiled in understanding. "She is resting right now. Though alert, she is rather disoriented. You'll be able to see her shortly, but only briefly. She'll need to be admitted overnight as we'll need to conduct some tests. I'm afraid no concrete answers can be offered before the results are conclusive." She then turned to Nagato. "You are Nagato, correct?" When the tall man with the brick-red mane nodded, she continued. "No need to worry. The baby is doing fine." She offered a warm smile to all of them and a sympathetic squeeze to Nagato's arm in particular before returning to disappear behind the double doors.

_The baby is doing fine_.

Nagato's body stiffened with shock at the nurse's last admission. Baby? What baby? What was she talking about? Or rather, who? And why had she directed the words at him, as if he was the father? His eyes were wide with shock as they immediately shot over to Karui, who he was surprised to see eyeing him with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. Why hadn't she looked as alarmed? Unless she knew something he didn't. His eyes narrowed. Just what the hell was going on?

Omoi, who had been content to remain silent thus far, stayed Karui with a hand on her arm as she came to stand in front of Nagato, her arms folded across her chest. "No, it's alright," she assured as she shrugged Omoi's arm away. Though she directed her words at her fiancée, her amber eyes burned into Nagato. "Actually, it's more than alright. It's good that he knows now." The corner of her lip curled with derision as she spoke.

"That I know _what_, Karui," Nagato stated, and he could feel his anger mounting. He'd desperately wanted to know as he was beginning to get the sinking feeling that he'd been kept in the dark about something important, and that it concerned him.

Karui's chin lifted challengingly. "You're a smart man, Nagato," she stated, her voice menacingly calm. "Surely you can figure it out."

"Karui," Omoi cautioned. It had been enough. It was evident to him by the way Nagato's chest heaved up and down with deep, audible breaths that he was in shock.

Konan was pregnant.

Nagato's mind swam with disbelief. How? When? And with whom? His breath all but stopped then, and his head swiveled toward the double doors that led to the triage area. Had he been the father? Of course he was, he quickly surmised with an impatient sigh, else the nurse wouldn't have directed those words towards him.

_The baby is doing fine_.

The nurse had stated that Konan was conscious now, so perhaps she and the rest of the medical team caring for her had been made aware by Konan's own admission? Why hadn't she told him?

_No need to worry_.

Tension was high with an admixture of emotions from him and him and Karui alike. But it was short-lived as the nurse returned yet again to state that they were able to see Konan now. She reminded them to keep their visit brief as she was going to be transported to a room shortly, and she'd still been a bit confused.

It was Karui who spoke up first. "I'll go," she stated. Her eyes hardened as she turned to Nagato. "Now may not be a good time for her to see you."

"Perhaps it's not your call to make," Nagato countered, aggravated at her need to assume control of the situation.

Karui's head angled to the side. Her instincts told her there was more to the situation than Nagato was letting on, and she had every intention of getting to the bottom of it. And if the blanched expression on his face was indication, he hadn't known about Konan's pregnancy after all. She sighed and adjusted her folded arms. "Be sensible. You're in no shape to face her right now. Besides, you look as if you've seen a damned ghost," she concluded. "If anything, to see you now would be to upset her more than she already is." She was relieved when Omoi had stepped in.

"Karui's right, man," he stated as he raked a hand through the short spikes of his white hair. He then clapped Nagato lightly on the back of his shoulder in a gesture of support. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride while Karui goes in to see Konan. I'll bring you back. Maybe you can see her then."

Nagato's eyes were turned towards the double doors that led to the triage. "Yeah," he conceded reluctantly, his voice a rough whisper. He turned and accompanied Omoi from the hospital and to his vehicle.

Karui stood and watched the two retreating figures before allowing the nurse to lead her to her best friend.

Later, in a nearby bar, Nagato slumped back wearily in a booth seat as his mind continued to process Konan's pregnancy. The alcohol not only managed to relieve the edge of his shock, but also loosen his tongue as he relayed to a highly amused Omoi all the events starting from his night with Ino back in Konoha to the present. He'd downed three bottles of beer already and was currently nursing his fourth as his eyes gazed levelly at his friend across the table from him.

"You knew," Nagato stated simply, referring to Konan's pregnancy.

Omoi frowned as he gulped a swig of his own beer before nodding. "To be honest with you, man, I thought you knew. I overheard Karui talking to Konan about it, but hey," he shrugged, "you know I don't get involved with whatever goes on with them." He waved his hand dismissively as he lifted his beer to his lips again.

"Right," Nagato agreed and nodded in understanding. In all honesty, he wasn't necessarily angry that Omoi knew; he only found out on a fluke. Nor was he annoyed that Konan had told Karui first. Their friendship was such that the two women were always in one another's confidences about something or other, so it had been nothing new. What had bothered him was that Konan hadn't bothered to tell him _at all_. After all, he was the father.

"But damn, man," Omoi started after a moment of silence. "_Two_ babies' mommas?" The whistle he emitted was low and long. "Your ass was busy," he teased and chuckled. He immediately sobered at Nagato's dour expression. "Look, man, I'm sorry, but you have to know how this looks from my position." He took another swig of beer and thought to himself for a moment before erupting into chuckles again.

Nagato sighed, openly irritated, because he _had_ been aware of how the situation looked. Within the span of twenty-four hours, he'd gone from being guilty of a one-night stand with a barmaid to impregnating two women. It sounded like a punch line to a really bad joke, and had anyone told him a few months prior that such would be his fate today, he'd have laughingly stated that he was smarter than that. Apparently he'd called his own bluff.

"Yeah, well, just be thankful it isn't you," Nagato retorted, but realized the hilarity of the situation as it was the stuff of talk show fodder.

Omoi scoffed. "Hell, I'd never live to tell the tale," he stated seriously. He shook his head as his thoughts shifted to Karui's fiery temper. To say she'd kill him would be an understatement. "Shit," he voiced his thoughts aloud as he continued to shake his head, "she'd cut my dick off and sew it in my mouth before sending me off to Buddha heaven."

A corner of Nagato's mouth lifted in a wry smile as he began to mentally compare the situations with Ino and Konan, and his feelings regarding them. While he deeply regretted being involved with Ino, he knew any relationship they fostered at this point would center solely on the welfare of the child, considering it was his child, he thought, as paternity had yet to be established. And what if it was his? Nagato sighed, his heart aching that he should ever bring a life into the world under such circumstances. He briefly entertained posing the option of an abortion to her, but thought against it. Though he believed the decision to terminate a pregnancy was solely a woman's to make, he just couldn't fathom making an innocent child atone for his mistakes with its life. He'd witnessed enough senseless deaths in his own short life than to exact such a cruel and unfair fate on an innocent being.

With Konan, the matter was altogether different. Though the news of her pregnancy shook him to his core, he immediately found himself warming to the idea of starting a family with her. He'd entertained the idea of children with Konan before, but the thought had only been fleeting, a bridge that they would cross in a distant future. Though, it hadn't been hard to imagine her cradling his baby in her arms as she would no doubt make for a very loving mother. And in the event they split which, much to Nagato's dismay, seemed the likely outcome, he would continue to be an integral part of their child's life, and never fail to let him know he was conceived from love.

Nagato released a hand from around his mug to massage a temple. He was sure he wouldn't forget this horrible and great day for as long as he lived. For not only had he been scared witless when Konan had fainted in his arms, but he'd also found out about her pregnancy. How was it he hadn't known? Nagato wondered, his eyes narrowing in thought. Didn't women usually exhibit certain symptoms when they became pregnant? Didn't they throw up or become irritable, or develop an aversion to particular foods…? His eyes opened wide as realization dawned on him. He had noticed Konan had been tired quite a bit and he'd often noticed the way she'd suffered dizzy spells, halting whatever task she'd been performing at the moment to press a hand to her forehead. Then there had been the strange way she had avoided the chilled wine that first night they'd had dinner together at the penthouse. His eyes narrowed in thought. And could the pregnancy actually have been what she'd wanted to discuss with him that morning he'd come to her home and confessed about Ino? He recalled the way she had become overly subdued, and though it really could have just been in response to the news about Ino, he now wondered if it could have been because she'd suddenly felt uncertain of her decision to tell him after learning about his involvement with the florist?

Nagato sighed. Knowing Konan, the latter had seemed more plausible, and his anger suddenly peaked that she had ever felt unconfident about what she'd meant to him and allowed it to deter her from telling him about the baby earlier. But hadn't he been to blame? He'd been content to continue their open relationship which, truth be told, hadn't been open after all. Since he began dating Konan, he hadn't seen anyone else, an admission he'd never shared with anyone, least of all her.

So, why had he done it? Why had he slept with Ino? What had propelled him to indulge in that single, most absurd action that had sabotaged all he'd had with Konan? Nagato asked himself for what had to be the umpteenth time. His hands released their hold on the bottle to absently toy with a few cocktail napkins on the table.

Nagato had been afraid. He had been afraid of what he felt for Konan. Life had dealt him harsh lessons in loss, first with the death of his parents, and then the death of Yahiko, a most beloved friend that had been a brother to him. He hadn't ever wanted to experience anything like that again. And though the incidents had occurred in his childhood, the pain he'd suffered created lasting effects that carried into his adult life, much like the rippling effects created by a pebble thrown into a body of water, and waves traveled outward in all directions. He'd remedied the pain by hardening his heart, for if he allowed himself to feel nothing, chances were he'd never hurt again. Yet, nothing had prepared him for his love for Konan. It had blindsided him. He often chided himself that he'd simply confused his brotherly love for her for passion, and had gone out of his way to prove it to himself by continuing his friendship with her as if nothing had been amiss. But the more time they spent together, the more he found they completed one another, like two well-fitting pieces of the same puzzle. She'd disarmed him with her ability to make him feel again, and it had scared him. He hadn't wanted to feel, hadn't wanted to risk the loss that always seemed to ride on its heels, and he feared the possibility of suffering that kind of devastation again. It was that same fear that had allowed him to take Ino to bed that night.

He'd initially gone to the bar to exorcise himself of the plaguing thoughts of Konan, to drown them in alcohol and be done with it, but it had been of no benefit as, for the life of him, he hadn't been able to get the damned woman out of his mind! Though he hated to think he'd ever used a woman the way he had Ino, he regrettably admitted that sex with her had merely been a means to assuage an ache, not unlike the taking of an aspirin to relieve an annoying headache. It had meant absolutely nothing. But regardless of the reason, the results had been the same, and it was going to cost him Konan, who was his heart.

Nagato sighed as he downed the last of his beer and pushed the bottle away from himself upon the table. He had a pretty high alcohol tolerance, and though he wasn't drunk, he was a bit buzzed. It was a good thing, too, as he had intended on returning to the hospital. He glanced at his watch. Konan would have been admitted by now, and visiting hours had begun.

He waited until Omoi had finished his beer before stating he was ready to leave. As his vehicle was back at his office, he had Omoi drop him off there and, after assuring his worried friend that he was sober enough to drive, headed back to the penthouse where he quickly showered and changed before driving back to the hospital. He was still unsure of what he would say to Konan, and the closer he came to the hospital the harder his heart pounded nervously in his chest.

He spotted a small gift shop and instantly pulled in the parking lot. Once inside, he quickly purchased a large bouquet of fragrant red roses, Konan's favorite. He was filled with a sense of urgency he couldn't explain as he returned to his car to gun the engine and resume his drive, and he cursed aloud as he seemed to catch every damned red light along the way.

Having finally made it back to the hospital, he quickly parked in the garage and entered. He wasted no time finding a clerk to assist him in locating Konan. He broke into a light jog towards the elevators where he caught one to the designated floor. Exiting the car, he took a couple of deep successive breaths in an effort to compose himself before approaching the nursing station.

"May I help you?" A nurse asked tiredly as she slowly lifted her eyes to Nagato.

"Yes, I'm here to see a patient named Konan," he stated, and waited as she flipped through a chart of papers.

"And your name, sir?" She continued in her phlegmatic tone of voice a she reached into a bag of chips that rested on the desk. She popped it into her mouth and munched noisily.

"Nagato," he stated. One of his brows shot upward when she frowned. "Is anything wrong?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't permit you to see the patient."

Nagato went still. "I'm not sure I understand."

The nurse sighed as she glanced at the bouquet in the crook of Nagato's arm before allowing her eyes to drag back to his face. "It is the patient's request that you not be allowed to visit her."

Nagato's intake of breath was audible. What? He quickly turned and glanced down the hall lined with rooms on either side. One of them contained Konan. He turned back to the nurse with a slight shake of his head. Surely he'd heard wrong, because Konan would never make such a request.

"Ma'am, I'm sure there's been a mistake. It's really important that I see her."

"That may be, sir, but the hospital's policy is clear regarding patient visitation rights that are strictly upheld. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you…"

"Look," Nagato intervened, cutting her off midstride as her voice droned on like a pre-recorded message, "I just found out today that woman is carrying _my_ child," he explained, tapping the vicinity of his chest with his fingers for emphasis. "I _need_ to see her."

"I'm sorry," was all she offered with a shrug of her shoulders as she set the chart aside.

"And if I go in anyway?" He was aware he still hadn't known what room she was in despite asking.

"Sir, if you persist, I'll have no choice but to call security."

Nagato lowered his head as he processed the nurse's words. Konan had refused to see him. Him, Nagato, the father of her child. He lifted his head to gaze once again down the hall. He sniffed once as the warm sensation of anger suffused his body. He glanced down at the bouquet in his arm and scoffed. Turning, Nagato proceeded back to the elevator. A janitor pushing a cleaning cart walked past as he headed past Nagato in the opposite direction. Nagato waited until the elderly man was in arm's reach before he forcefully chucked the bouquet into the garbage bin on the cart. He silently watched as the janitor continued to shuffle along quietly, the green wrapping paper of the bouquet sticking out awkwardly. Just then the elevator doors opened and he entered. He selected the button for the lobby floor before slumping against the wall, grappling with the feeling of rejection that enveloped him.

Nagato opted to return to the penthouse, but no sooner had he entered that he regretted it. The dwelling was permeated with all things to do with Konan, be it the scent of her perfume or the aroma of the food she prepared.

He angrily snatched a can of beer from the six-pack in the fridge and ascended a small spiral staircase in the corner of the living room to a loft that he reserved as his work space at home. He stopped short and cursed for, setting on the drawing table was a small paper rose that he'd idly made one evening when he'd stayed up late to get some work done and Konan had been asleep. He roughly raked a hand through his hair. He angrily descended the stairs to the living room where he popped the can of beer, oblivious of the frothy liquid that spilled onto the floor. He downed the cool liquid in a few gulps, mulling over the events of the past few days. His life had taken an unexpected turn for the worst, spewing misfortunes quicker than he was able to handle at a time, and he hated feeling helpless. He easily crushed the can in his bare hand and carelessly tossed it aside. He crossed back to the fridge where he grabbed the remainder of the six-pack and headed back out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Konan was anemic. The attending physician had given her prognosis early the next morning after she'd awaken, and the results of her blood work had been completed. Though it was a common ailment amongst pregnant women, many didn't exhibit symptoms until later in their pregnancy, which was why it hadn't been detected earlier in Konan. It was characterized by increased fatigue, dizziness, and nausea, all of which she experienced, and which explained why she'd fainted at Nagato's office.

Konan was grateful to the doctor for the explanation as it had eased her frustration to be able to put a name to her illness. She was further relieved to learn that the condition could be remedied easily enough with iron supplements she'd be expected to take daily for the remainder of her pregnancy. And other than the anemia, no other complications had been detected, and the baby appeared to be doing fine. Her hand instinctively lifted to rest gently upon her abdomen, genuinely comforted by that bit of news. The doctor concluded with a reminder to her to follow up with her obstetrician and, upon confirming Konan had been well enough, stated she could be released that very morning.

Konan lifted her arm and noted the IV that trailed from a site in her forearm where it had been started. Hospitals always made her a bit uneasy, and she wanted very much to return home as soon as possible. But where was home? Was it back at the penthouse with Nagato, with the very man who'd hurt her? Memories of yesterday afternoon replayed in her sleep-disoriented brain.

Nagato was the father of Ino's child.

Konan moaned as the words reverberated in her head, repeating over and over until she thought she'd go insane. What was worse, he had known; had known and continued to keep it from her while he continued seeing her, while moving her into his home with her, making love to her… Hell, he'd even told her he loved her. Lies, all of it. She winced at the stinging prick of tears that welled in her eyes, which were sore from all the crying she'd done last night before finally drifting off into a restless sleep.

"Did you know that Amegakure has the highest rate of suicides?"

Konan lifted her head and turned toward the familiar face of her best friend, Karui, sitting in the chair next to her bed. Her feet were tucked beneath her and her amber eyes focused on the rain outside the window. Karui released one hand from the Styrofoam cup of tea she held to tuck a lock of red hair behind her ear.

Konan lowered her head back against the pillow and allowed her eyes to drift closed again. "Is that so?" She muttered indifferently. She was accustomed to Karui's odd humor, and her usual inclination for strange and useless bits of information.

"Yep,," Karui confirmed with a nod as she continued. "Statistics show that within the last four years, at least twenty-three percent of Amegakure residents are reported to have taken their lives as a result of Seasonal Affective Disorder. Twenty-three." She snorted as she rolled her eyes before allowing them to return to the rain. "All this damned rain," she muttered with a cluck of her tongue.

Konan smiled weakly. "Wait," she stated as a thought struck her, "what are you still doing here? Please tell me you haven't been here all night," she pleaded huskily.

"I haven't been here all night," Karui obediently returned in a mocking tone, and chuckled when Konan fixed her beneath her narrowed eyes.

Which meant she had been here all night, Konan thought with a groan. And though she was thankful for her friend's presence, and at the way she'd remained vigil by her side throughout the night, she couldn't help the guilt she felt at having taken Karui from Omoi's side.

The engaged duo were due to wed soon and had vacationed with their families back in their homeland of Kumogakure, where they'd planned to hold the ceremony. They'd just returned home last night when Karui had suddenly been contacted that Konan was in the hospital. As Konan had no family of her own, she'd listed Karui as one of her emergency contacts. Her only other listed contact had been Nagato. Konan whimpered at the thought of him again. She hadn't wanted to see him and had been explicit in her request that he not be allowed to visit her. This time she didn't bother to stymie the flow of tears as they flowed silently from the corners of her eyes.

Karui bit back a curse as she rose to retrieve the box of tissues on the small nightstand next to the bed and hand them to Konan. She pressed a button on the large, rectangular bed control box and waited until the head of the bed elevated Konan into an upright sitting position before perching on the bed next to her. "How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"Fine, I guess, now that I know we'll live." Konan gently dabbed at her tears with one hand. The other hand still rested on her abdomen.

"You know what I mean," Karui countered gently.

Konan sighed irritably. "I just found out the father of my unborn child has impregnated another woman, Karui, how do you think I feel?" She retorted edgily.

Karui smiled wryly. "Fair enough," she relented, "which is why you should call him."

Konan waved a hand dismissively as she sighed heavily. "Not now, Karui," she stated.

"There are certain things that need to be discussed, Konan. Nagato _is_ the father of your child."

"And Ino's as well, or have you forgotten that?" Konan immediately regretted the tone of her voice and sighed. "Karui, I'm sorry." Her eyes drifted closed as she raked a hand through her hair. She had told Karui all about Ino last night.

But Karui hadn't taken offense. She understood Konan's sensitivity, that this whole situation had been a new territory that had left her feeling vulnerable and confused. Karui looked at her friend with no small amount of pity as she stifled an urge to hurl a thousand _I told you so's_ at her, knowing that to do so would be to tread into some seriously counter-productive territory. What was done was done, and what Konan needed now was her support.

From the start, Karui had never agreed with Konan and Nagato's relationship. She'd been upfront with her disapproval, too, and argued to Konan that she deserved better than to settle for an open relationship. Her amber eyes hooded as she recalled the heated argument that had quickly followed. Karui hadn't meant to hurt Konan, would have given anything to retract the harsh words when pain had briefly flickered in her friend's grey eyes, but the words had been out before she could stop them. They hadn't spoken for three days after that, the hatchet having been buried when Karui had called an amused Konan late one night to kindly – or, rather, as _kindly_ as Karui could - point out that they'd been friends longer than Konan and Nagato dated - the fact that Konan and Nagato were raised together be _damned_ - and while men came and went, while they would no doubt continue to disagree where the little _tally-whack motherfuckers_ (Karui's words exactly) were concerned, their friendship was more important than that.

Karui was silent before she spoke. "Nagato knows about the pregnancy," she revealed, her amber eyes keen upon her friend's reaction.

Konan's eyes briefly registered with shock before settling back into their earlier pallid indifference. Her gaze rested on her hands now folded in her lap. Considering she'd offered his name as a contact, she figured he must have been informed by a member of the medical team that had cared for her at some point. Though she'd rather he heard it from her, she decided she hadn't cared anymore how he found out. She was only aware of the ease of pressure she suddenly felt, like she'd been relieved of a burden. She knew Karui was right, that she was going to have to face Nagato at some point, but she hadn't wanted to think about that now. It was too soon, the wound too fresh, the pain too unbearable. She shook her head miserably and her mind shifted to the origami booties she'd made, of how fragile the daintily crafted pieces of paper had looked as she carefully, lovingly, placed them in the small gift box. What had happened to them? She recalled the basket that slipped from her hands when she lost consciousness. Perhaps they'd been crushed, much like her dreams of the life with Nagato she thought she would finally have. She blinked back tears as her eyes watered anew, and a feeling of emptiness rotted in the pit of her stomach. Konan was silent as she thought before speaking, her voice low.

"I was ready to put it all behind us," she shrugged. "Forgive and forget, isn't that how the saying goes?" She drew a shaky breath. "But he knew, Karui. He knew the whole time and…now with her baby…" Her voice trailed off as he shook her head, clearly confused. Her chest heaved with deep breaths. "I don't know that I can forgive that. I…I just don't know," she concluded in a voice barely above a whisper and tears slipped from her eyes. If only she could stop crying!

Karui bit a curse as she pulled her friend into a gentle embrace. "Shhh," she soothed. 'You don't have to deal with that right now," she assured gently as she stroked Konan's hair. "But when it's time, when you are ready, you know I'm here, okay?"

To know Karui was to know that she had a fiery temper and was easily vexed where her loved ones were concerned, family and friends alike. Omoi had often mocked that he was fortunate she was in love with him else he'd have to be on the receiving end of her scorn. This particular moment was no exception as Karui felt her ire begin to stir. She loved Konan like a sister and hadn't liked seeing her in this predicament. How could Nagato hurt Konan like this, after all they'd been through together over the years, spanning their childhood to the present? Karui's eyes narrowed. Apparently it hadn't meant shit to him. Karui had a few choice words for him, but remembered Konan's plea that she not involve herself. She sighed, feeling helpless in light of her friend's distress. And what the hell was up with this flower shop action from Konoha, anyway? She wondered. Her ambers were liquid fire as she stared into the distance, her curiosity suddenly piqued. She lifted one arm from Konan's back to glance at her wristwatch. Perhaps she would be at work now, Karui wondered as she thought of the only person she felt could give her any answers now.

Back at the office, Shiho slumped back against her chair with a weary sigh. Removing her glasses, she placed them on the desk as she proceeded to massage her closed lids.

She reopened her eyes to glance at the large clock on the wall. It was still so early, but she knew she wasn't going to get any work done for worrying about Konan. Shiho really hoped she was okay. She thought worriedly. She glanced at her hands that trembled when she remembered the scare she experienced when Konan had fainted yesterday. It had all happened so fast. One minute Konan had just arrived to see Nagato, and the next she was fainted in his arms.

Shiho sat up as her eyes peered into the distance. She gnawed absently on her lower lip as her mind began to work. If she were a gambling woman, she'd bet Konan's sudden unease had to do with seeing Ino in Nagato's office, that the shock of seeing Ino was too much for Konan to bear. Her eyes glanced to the closed door of Nagato's office, where he was at the moment, probably feeling sorry for himself.

Shiho was surprised when she dutifully arrived early that morning to find her boss at his desk. Judging his appearance, he'd been there all night, too, she concluded, as her eyes scanned the empty beer cans scattered on his desk amidst the small gift box of origami booties she had placed there. Her mind wandered to yesterday afternoon, when she'd first became aware of the booties.

It wasn't until after Konan was whisked away by the paramedics that Shiho had noticed the basket that Konan had brought and dropped. The basket lay on its side on the floor, and the material had loosened and allowed some of its contents to spill forth: a few bento boxes from which an aromatic scent had wafted and a thermos containing a fragrant tea - all of them still warm to the touch – and a small rectangular cardboard gift box.

Shiho lowered herself at her knees and began returning the containers back into the basket. She paused when she at last came to the gift box and moaned when she noticed the dent in the cardboard. Curious as to the condition of the gift inside, she gently eased the lid off and gaped at the booties within. Ever perceptive, Shiho had immediately guessed what the gift had meant, and quickly returned the lid, darting a glance over her shoulder to where Ino still stood. Shiho was assured the woman hadn't noticed by the way Ino stood staring blankly at the door. Shiho placed the box atop the containers and draped the cloth over the basket. Standing, she pressed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with a solitary finger before turning to swiftly disappear into Nagato's office.

When Shiho reappeared, she gently closed the door and crossed to stand behind her desk. Just then, her phone rang, and she quickly answered. "Thank you," she spoke into the receiver before hanging it up. She cleared her voice before speaking again. "Excuse me, Miss Yamanaka," she started, "but the driver has arrived. If there's nothing else, I need to get back to work."

Ino turned to Shiho. She blinked her blue eyes repeatedly as awareness of her surroundings seeped back into her gaze. "Right, of course," she agreed, her eyes following Shiho to where she crossed to hold the door open for her

"Good day, Miss Yamanaka," Shiho greeted, unable to conceal the dislike for the florist that laced her speech despite her calm and professional demeanor. Her eyes cast to the floor as Ino tossed her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head and breezed past her and out of the office.

The ring of the phone on her desk jarred her mind back to the present and she quickly answered. "Thank you for calling Ame Industries. This is Shiho speaking, how may I help you?" She began in her usual greeting, and sat upright at the familiar voice that sounded on the other end.

"Shiho, this is Karui. Listen, I know you're on the clock right now, but can you talk?"

"Oh, Karui," Shiho started, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose anxiously. "Sure, I can talk. What's up?" She asked, thinking that Karui's call couldn't have had better timing, actually. Per Nagato's instruction, she cancelled and rescheduled all his meetings for that day, and heeded his request that he not be interrupted unless it was necessary.

"Good," Karui responded. "Listen, Shiho, I need a favor. It's very important that I find out about Miss Yamanaka."

A brief silence followed before Shiho spoke again. "Oh, Karui, I don't know…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly. One hand gripped the receiver while another reached for a paper clip that she twirled nervously between her fingers.

Her rapport with Nagato was perplexing at best in that it extended the boundaries that usually defined those of the usual employer employee relationship, and he'd often felt comfortable making her privy to certain aspects of his personal affairs. The situation with Ino was a prime example when she sought information regarding the paternity test for him at his request. Nevertheless, they were by no means the closest of friends, and she hadn't wanted to assume too much leeway by overstepping her limits where his personal affairs were concerned. It was a fine line, but one she respected nonetheless.

Shiho sighed. "I wish I could help you, but don't know that I could if I wanted to," she stated with a shrug. She pressed her ear closer to the receiver. "Are you out?" She could hear traffic in the background.

Karui nodded on the other end. "Yeah, I'm outside at the hospital. I'm on my cell. Konan is being discharged today."

Shiho inhaled sharply. "So she's okay, then?" She exhaled a sigh relief when Karui replied in the affirmative. Her hand went to her chest as she sat back in her chair. "I was so worried about her." She hesitated before asking in a lower, more subdued tone. "And the baby?" When she heard no reply, she added quickly, "I saw a pair of origami booties she made," she shrugged, "and put two and two together."

Karui smiled into the phone. Though she was unaware of any origami anything Shiho spoke of, she was impressed by the assistant's perception and touched by the genuine concern in her voice as well. "She and the baby are both fine." Then a hardened tone crept into her voice. "You can tell Nagato that, too. He's there, isn't he?"

"Yes," Shiho replied. She gnawed on her lower lip as she thought for a moment. Then she sighed before she spoke. "Look, I really don't know what's going on, and I doubt I know any more than you do," she admitted.

"Just tell me one thing," Karui asked, grateful Shiho agreed to talk. "Who is this Ino Yamanaka? I mean, aside from the whole Konoha florist bit."

Shiho shook her head, pushing her spectacles back up her nose. She slightly hunched in her chair after casting a quick glance over her shoulder towards the door that led to Nagato's office. "Like I said, I don't really know. She literally just showed up to meet Nagato. He even had me clear his schedule yesterday afternoon just for her, so I knew right away it was important. Then next thing I know, he asked me to find out where he could have a paternity test done." She scoffed. "I wasn't even sure it could be done while a woman was still pregnant, and so early on, too. I mean, she's not really showing or anything," she concluded on a note of disbelief.

"Hmmm," Karui replied as she listened intently. "Do you know if she's returned yet? Back to Konoha, I mean?"

"Oh no," Shiho quickly pointed out with another shake of her head, "at least not as of today." She explained. "One of the stipulations of her ticket is that she can't return to Konoha earlier than three days after she departed from her homeland." She tapped a finger to her chin as she thought momentarily. "So, basically, she's free to leave after tomorrow," she calculated slowly.

"So where is she staying now?"

"At Ame Casino and Spa."

"Are you sure about all this?"

"Completely. I arranged the flight and hotel for Nagato."

Karui sighed. "Thank you, Shiho, you were a big help in more ways than you know," she stated. "What would Nagato do without you?" And she meant it. Shiho truly was an amazing asset to Nagato's team. Karui smiled when she heard Shiho gush self-effacingly into the phone, and guessed the bespectacled assistant was blushing crimson as they spoke.

After they concluded the call, Karui returned her cell phone to the pocket of her cardigan. She knew Shiho was the right one to call. Nagato really ought to give that girl a raise, she thought as she turned to re-enter the hospital and proceed back to Konan's room.

So she knew where Ino was staying, and that she couldn't leave until after tomorrow. Karui smiled to herself, grateful timing had proved providential. That gave her more than enough time.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Konan sighed as she pushed open the door to her apartment and stepped inside. The air was warm and permeated with the scent of disuse. Closing and securing the lock on the door, she removed her shoes at the entrance and crossed to place her belongings onto the armchair in her living room. She then proceeded to open the windows, welcoming the cool breeze as it chased the staleness from the room.

Omoi had returned to pick up her and Karui and drive her home from the hospital. Karui had agreed to stay with her to keep her company, but Konan had declined, stating that she had just wanted to be alone. She noted the worry in Karui's amber eyes as they sat in the backseat of Omoi's car outside of her apartment, and assured her that she'd be fine, that she was just tired and wanted to sleep a spell.

Karui hadn't wanted to force her company on her friend and relented. She settled for walking Konan to her front door instead, and promised to call her later that evening, should she want to cry, scream, rant and rave, vent, whatever, but they both knew that wasn't Konan's nature and shared a quiet laugh before Karui left.

Now, standing in the solitude of her apartment, Konan wondered if it had been such a good idea to send Karui away after all, as her company definitely would have been a more welcomed alternative to the memories that began to bombard her as she walked through her apartment. There had been the books she read aloud to Nagato while his head cradled in her lap in the living room, the meals they shared in the kitchen, the sensual showers they took together in the bathroom, their lovemaking in the bedroom. It seemed every room held some anecdote of their time together, and Konan wasn't sure how she was going be able to function, how she was going to be able to progress beyond the current state of turmoil that was her life, with images of Nagato resurfacing at every turn.

The long, hot shower had proved therapeutic as she emerged from the bathroom later. Not only had it divested her of the smell and feel of the hospital, but it also helped to ease her tension to the point where all that had remained were her thoughts that swarmed in her head as she lay on her back. She was unaware of time as it gradually burned away to the early evening.

Konan thought about fate, and the belief that one could shape it, like a malleable lump of clay, to manipulate it into what one willed. She decided it was too precarious an ideal in which to place one's faith. Because if the current situation with Nagato was teaching her anything, it was that one didn't always get what he wanted, regardless how much he strove to attain it. Hadn't that been the case with her? Hadn't she labored beneath some hopeful ideal that if she held out long enough that her relationship with Nagato would eventually evolve into what she'd always fantasized it to be? And what was the result? She turned onto her side to gaze at the rainfall outside her window. If such was truly the reality, then man was more masochistic than he was given credit for, because it was truly a siege of self-inflicted misery to pine and hope and strive for something, or someone, that wasn't destined for him after all. Just like Nagato obviously wasn't destined for her.

And what had that meant? That she was considering the possibility of raising the child alone? It was a thought she'd contemplated all night in the hospital, and though she hadn't been particularly afraid of the possibility, she hadn't welcomed it, either. Konan curled into a fetal position as she drew a shaky breath. She was no different than the many millions of other women in the world who dreamed of settling down with the right guy and starting a family. But in light of all that was happening now, what other option was she left with? It was time she realistically assessed her situation, cut her losses, and truly moved on with her life. Besides, she had no intentions of making Nagato feel trapped or obligated to do anything he wanted to do.

Such were her thoughts that she voiced to Karui when, true to her word, she had called Konan to check on her later.

"Karui, would you be afraid to raise a child alone?" She asked after she pulled herself into a sitting position on the side of her bed. "You know, as a single mother?"

"Don't go there, Konan," Karui countered on the other end of the phone with a shake of her head. "It's just too damned early to start thinking like that."

"And when is the right time, Karui?" Konan asked. "Personally, I think the timing couldn't be better."

"Look," Karui reasoned, "all I'm saying is Nagato has a say in this, too. He is the father."

Konan sighed heavily. "He's the father, he's the father," she repeated sarcastically. "Apparently you feel the need to remind me," she said, remembering Karui had said the very same thing earlier at the hospital, as if she'd forgotten. As if she could ever forget. "Whose side are you on anyways?" She asked at the risk of sounding childish. And perhaps it was childish, but every time she heard Karui mention Nagato being the father, she couldn't help but feel she was somehow siding with him.

"It's not about taking sides," Karui explained. "Oh, trust me when I say I could drop-kick Nagato's _ass_ right about now for what he's done, so don't think I'm taking his side. I just think you should really think things through before you go off on some hasty-assed tangent and start denying Nagato the right to be in his child's life. And though I wouldn't know, I'm sure being a single mother isn't a walk in the damned park."

"Well, I'm not the first woman to raise a child singlehandedly, and I definitely won't be the last." Her eyes narrowed. "And who said anything about me denying Nagato his child?"

"Because I know you, Konan, and whenever a situation gets to be too much for you to handle, you retreat. You'll hole yourself up in your own little world and try to carry on like nothing happened. Only in this case, you'll retreat with the baby, and you know it."

Konan took a deep sigh. She could feel herself bristling at Karui's words. Though she'd hated to hear them, she knew on some level that Karui was right. Yes, this situation was a bit too much to handle, but damn it! What was she supposed to do?

"What in the _hell_ has been going through your mind over there?" Karui thought aloud and sucked her tongue. "I knew I shouldn't have left you by your damned self, because you're talking crazy talk, you know that?" Karui sighed. "Okay, listen, I have something important to handle tomorrow. I'll call you back afterward, alright? Just try to get some rest."

When the call was concluded, Konan returned her cell phone to its charger on her nightstand before standing and padding into the kitchen. Her appetite had increased since her nausea had subsided, and she hadn't felt as tired since the first of the iron supplements she took that morning. Even her dizziness had passed. She set about preparing a small salad for herself into which she emptied a can of drained tuna, and stepped out onto the small enclosed patio off her living room where she sat with her feet tucked beneath her on a patio chair and silently munched.

Konan knew Karui meant well, but felt that she simply hadn't understood. And why was she suddenly at fault for deciding to move on with her life? The decision hadn't been off the cuff. It had been one Nagato himself had made when he started seeing – no, _impregnated_ - Ino. She realized that now.

Konan cast a glance over her shoulder and back into her apartment. She forked a heaping of tuna salad into her mouth as she weighed various factors. She was financially stable. Sure, being an elementary school art teacher hadn't afforded her a lavish salary or lifestyle, but she made a comfortable living. She always made sure to live within her means and never splurged unnecessarily. Her apartment was big enough for her and the baby, and she had her savings to rely on as well. She nodded. She would make it work. Regardless of what role Nagato would decide to play, to what extent he would be involved in the baby's life, she had to focus on her baby. She was going to be a mother, she thought, and a feeling of protectiveness surged warmly through her body.

Omoi's eyes darted a glance to Karui next to him before returning to focus on the road as he drove to a local restaurant they had decided to dine at that night. "How is she?" he asked.

Karui sighed. She returned her cell phone to her purse. "I can't say I honestly know. I mean, she's _physically _fine, but…" Her voice trailed off as she thought. "For starters, she's already pondering raising the child alone." She shook her head. "She hasn't even talked to Nagato yet, and she's already thinking about raising the child alone."

Omoi steered the car into the parking lot of a restaurant they frequented, angling it into a parking lane before shutting off the engine. "We just have to be patient with her. She's been through a lot these past few days. As a result, she's scared and feels the need to brace herself for whatever outcome."

Karui sat back as she stared at Omoi with a raised brow. "There's a bit of a self-help guru in you after all, huh?" She teased and leaned to peck a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, well, right now I'm going to help _this_ self to some food," he returned as he released his seat belt and exited the car. He then walked around the car to hold the door open for a laughing Karui. They halted their conversation until after they were seated at their table and their orders were taken.

"But seriously," Karui continued, "I really don't know what the hell Nagato was thinking by getting involved with that florist." She sucked her tongue with derision.

"Hold on, no so fast," Omoi cautioned. "You can't blame all of this on Nagato. Konan's a big girl." He shrugged. "She knew what she was getting herself into." His eyes were cool as they locked with Karui's own fiery stare. He knew Karui was protective where Konan was concerned, but fair was fair. Honestly, he would rather they not be involved in the situation as it involved Nagato and Konan, and was for Nagato and Konan to figure out for themselves, but knew that as long as Karui was friends with Konan, that wouldn't be the case. Then again, he supposed that was what he loved about Karui. He knew her concern and desire to protect her loved ones stemmed from someplace wholesome and genuine, and it made her all the more beautiful to him.

Karui's eyes softened. She knew Omoi was right, and that Nagato couldn't be expected to shoulder the blame. And yes, Konan had known what she was getting herself involved with. Nevertheless, she still couldn't help but think the majority of the blame rested with Nagato. Why had he agreed to get involved with Konan if he knew he hadn't been ready to commit? But that was the nature of an open relationship, wasn't it? There rules were there were no rules, and to agree to such an arrangement meant to accept the possibility of getting hurt.

Karui sighed. Though Omoi would never say it, she could see it in his eyes that he disliked spending their time together discussing others' problems, or matters that didn't concern them in general. She decided to ditch any more talk of all things Nagato and Konan for the rest of the night. She didn't want to spoil their time together, either, especially when he looked as handsome as he did, dressed in a white, short-sleeved tee that hugged his upper torso and emphasized his muscular physique, highlighted his brown skin tone by matching his short and spiky hair, and tucked into the waistband of a pair of slacks.

Besides, she would address the situation tomorrow when she had a word with Ino. It was then she would be able to assess the matter herself, and get an upfront idea of who it was Konan was dealing with.

Evening had already descended when Nagato finally left the office and headed home. He'd sent Shiho home earlier that day with orders to take the rest of the day off, and tomorrow as well. Since he had her rearrange all his meetings, there really had been little for her to do, and he couldn't justify having her around the office.

She had eyed him with concern before finally leaving. He smiled wryly when she beheld the empty beer cans that still littered his desk and reminded him to call for a cab in the event he hadn't been able to drive himself home. He assured his dubious assistant he'd been sober, citing his need to get some work done himself, and it hadn't been a lie. He realized he'd still yet to take a look at the blueprints for the restoration project that had been sent him by Ame officials and figured he'd do it all home, burn the midnight oil if he had to. Besides, he figured he had to get used to Konan's lingering presence, to work around it, and had decided there had been no better substitute than work to help him achieve the goal.

He cleared the beer cans away into the small garbage can next to his desk, knowing that the evening cleaning crew would properly dispose of them. His hand hovered over the origami booties that lay open on his desk that he assumed had been placed there by Shiho. He hadn't touched them the whole night they sat there, and he'd just stared at them, recalling over and over the humiliating way he'd been turned away at the hospital.

He sighed as he grabbed the box anyway and took it with him, along with the blueprints he returned to the tube carrier that he slung over his shoulder along with his guitar case. During his drive home, he caved in to an impulse and drove by Konan's apartment, slowing his vehicle as he neared. There was an alley located across the street from her apartment, and he decided to park there, backing in so as to give him a clear, frontal view of her balcony. He was aware what he was doing was considered stalking, and that it was illegal, but he figured he had no choice. The damned woman wouldn't see him. He'd even tried calling, but she'd blocked his number from his cell as well. His teeth gritted in anger. She was angry, he got that, but what had she sought she sought to gain by shunning him? She had to know how foolish she was behaving. She was carrying his child, for crying out loud! At some point, they were eventually going to have to deal with one another to properly discuss the baby.

He was at least thankful that the rain hadn't been too hard, and his pulse quickened as a light shined from the window of her apartment. The living room, he pinpointed, and waited. Then he noticed the sliding glass door of her balcony opening and she appeared with a bowl in her hand. Her figure was silhouetted against the backdrop of the light. Nagato watched as she gripped the back of a patio chair and pulled it further against the wall and away from the rain, and sat in it with her feet tucked beneath her. She appeared to be deep in thought as she chewed. Nagato wondered if she thought of him as much as he thought of her, but figured if she had, the thoughts definitely weren't pleasant.

He was unaware of how long he'd been parked there, how long he'd been watching her, when his cell phone rang again. He knew who it was without checking. Ino. She'd been calling incessantly since the incident at his office, only he hadn't wanted to speak with her, which he knew wasn't a good idea. He knew he ought to keep the lines of communication open with her, but decided he didn't want to converse with her any further until she underwent the paternity test, which she had yet to do. Shiho had assured him she had made the necessary arrangements with the local paternity center, and had even double checked to find out what the delay was, only to learn that it had been Miss Yamanaka herself who had failed to show for the procedure. Nagato had hoped they could resolve the manner quietly, without involving the courts. And though his patience wore thin, he held firm to his stance to forego any further communication until the results of the paternity tests were conclusive.

His face violently angled to the left when a hand suddenly rapped against his window. He lowered the window to extend a few large bills to a homeless man in the rain. He watched as the man flashed a wide, toothless grin before disappearing back down the alley, gripping the blanket that had become soaked by the very rain that it had probably been intended to protect him from. Nagato sighed as he rolled the window back up. He really should be heading home. He'd promised himself to have a look at the blueprints, and it was getting late anyways. He continued to watch Konan on the balcony until she finally rose to retreat back into her apartment before revving his car to leave.

This is ridiculous, he thought, making up his mind to return to her apartment first thing in the morning. Come hell or high water, she was going to see him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Shit!" Ino cursed aloud as she slammed the receiver of the telephone down. For the umpteenth time she called Nagato's cell number, and for the umpteenth time her call had gone straight to his voicemail. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out he was avoiding her. She sighed heavily as she turned to lie on the bed and rested an arm across her closed eyes. Her mind reenacted the scene that played out at his office yesterday.

So she had met Konan. She hadn't expected to see Konan, and was surprised when Konan had turned up at Nagato's office. Judging Konan's steely stare, Ino guessed Konan was equally surprised as well, which could only mean that Konan hadn't known that Ino was there, quite possibly hadn't know about Ino at all. Ino had quickly masked her shock by introducing herself in the spiteful manner she had. The situation had taken an awkward turn and she had felt vulnerable, but it was quickly replaced by satisfaction at having her curiosity satiated. She'd wanted to know this mystery woman that held such sway over Nagato, and realized that everything she said to Konan wasn't untrue. Nagato really hadn't mentioned her, hadn't hinted as to the status of their relationship, and she'd just assumed they were no longer seeing one another. She smiled as she replayed her comment about Konan being a figment of Nagato's imagination. She prided herself on what she considered sheer, bitchy genius on her part.

The woman was definitely an eccentric beauty, Ino thought as she continued to reflect. The reserved manner in which Konan held herself accented the haunting stoicism she exuded, and contrasted with the alternative look of her cobalt-dyed hair and labret piercing. Ino shrugged. Okay, so Konan was gorgeous, but that hadn't made Ino feel uneasy in the least. Ino was confident in her own sexuality than to allow herself to feel thwarted by something so trivial. Besides, she was still relatively thin despite the slight swell of her abdomen.

When Konan had fainted, Ino silently stood by, transfixed as she watched a stricken Nagato lunge forward to catch Konan as she fell, scooping her up before she made contact with the ground. Ino noted the protective manner in which he cradled Konan against his wide chest and gently shook her, the trembling hand he tenderly ran through her hair or down her cheek, the strained urgency of his voice as he repeatedly called her name, all of it in an effort to revive her. Ino had witnessed all his gestures that conveyed his love for this woman, and she was pricked with jealousy. What would she not have given to be the recipient of those antics? She clucked her tongue aloud in the silence of the hotel room and willed her mind to shift to more urgent, pressing matters.

Nagato wanted to establish paternity. It initially hadn't been a cause of concern for her as she figured paternity couldn't be proven until _after_ a baby was born. But it was to her surprise to learn that such wasn't true, and that paternity could be established as early as the end of the first trimester by way of a procedure called Chorionic Villus Sampling, or CVS for short. Per Nagato's instructions, Shiho had a packet of the information she obtained sent to Ino that contained facts about the procedure and what it entailed, and even been replete with pictures. It was the same medical procedure used to test a fetus for Down syndrome or a host of other genetic disorders. Ino read the information in its entirety in the privacy of the hotel room. It was as barbaric as the name had sounded. She almost fainted.

A paternity test would completely dash her plan to smithereens. She suddenly felt as though time was against her, and her mind reeled with plausible explanations with which she could delay the test. She initially thought to offer her responsibilities at her shop back in Konoha as an excuse for a quick exit, but realized it was no use. Prior to purchasing her plane ticket to Amegakure, Nagato had expressed his concerns for her shop that she'd put to rest by assuring him all could be handled by her competent assistant manager. So that wouldn't wash. Nor could she offer the shipment of Japanese ferns that had already been in transit as her assistant could oversee their delivery as well. Her blue eyes drifted closed as she sighed irritably. Damn her big mouth! She then remembered the stipulation of her plane ticket, that she couldn't return to Konoha until she'd been departed from there for three days, and immediately sighed. Tomorrow would mark the third day of her brief sojourn in Amegakure, so she'd be free to leave the day after.

Her stomach rumbled low with hunger and it was then she realized she hadn't eaten anything yet. She wondered if she'd missed the cut off time when breakfast would no longer be served and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, but remembered that the hotel's restaurant remained open twenty-four seven, so she needn't worry.

Ino rose from the bed and slipped on a pair of flats as she prepared to head out to the restaurant. Her hand enclosed around the doorknob and was startled when a knock sounded on the other side of the door at the same time. Startled, Ino quickly recovered with a deep breath before opening the door to a young bellhop who smilingly extended an envelope toward her.

"Good morning, ma'am," he greeted. "This is to notify you that you have a visitor."

Ino's brows slanted inward as she accepted the small envelope. She opened it and extracted the small calling card that invited her to dine in the hotel restaurant. Considering her hunger, it was convenient. Her eyes remained lowered to the card as she spoke, turning it over in her hands. "And just who might this visitor be?" she asked.

The bellhop stood erect with one arm crooked around his back. "The visitor failed to provide a name, ma'am," was all he stated with an unwavering smile.

One of Ino's brows shot up. Who paid a visit without revealing their identity? How odd, she thought. Her eyes then brightened, for surely it could be none other than Nagato who had come to pay her a personal visit. After all, he was her only contact here in Amegakure. Her face beamed with anticipation, and she quickly reached into the pocket of her jeans to offer a tip, but was halted by the bellhop's wagging finger.

"That won't be necessary, ma'am. Your visitor has already seen to that," he stated. He tapped the brim of his cap that was part of his uniform and turned on his heel to retreat down the hall towards the elevators. From the smile on his face, Ino guessed the _visitor_ had been a generous tipper. She smiled. Nagato really had been too thoughtful throughout her stay, making sure she hadn't wanted for anything, and she would thank him.

Ino closed the door and walked to the mirror where she glanced at her reflection and deemed her jeans and sweatshirt grossly inappropriate. She didn't want to keep Nagato waiting much longer and was grateful she had showered earlier. She hastily changed into a white sarong dress held by a single strap around her neck and secured above her breasts with a single golden fastener. A pair of gold heeled sandals and a few pieces of matching jewelry completed her attire. Bending at the waist, she brushed her hair in upward strokes from the nape and flipped her hair back as she stood to allow it to cascade over her shoulders in golden waves. She manipulated her tresses with her fingers until she was pleased with the style. She hadn't had time to apply makeup and settled for a bit of tinted gloss to her lips, which she figured would suit what she surmised was Nagato's preference for a more natural look. She turned to assess her finished look in the mirror. She wanted to please Nagato. Though she had seen him yesterday, the circumstances weren't favorable. Sighing, Ino rummaged inside her suitcase and produced a small golden clutch into which she placed her a few essentials and her room key and left the room in the direction of the elevators.

At the restaurant, Ino paused at the entrance. Her eyes scanned the interior. Save for a few families that dined quietly, the restaurant was pretty bare, but she knew that would change when lunchtime approached. She entered and was greeted with the sound of dishes clinking in dishpans as busboys cleared tables in preparation for other guests. Her eyes shifted to the bar located opposite the glass wall where a young woman sat, and it was there she headed as her eyes continued to search for Nagato. She hadn't seen him and wondered where he may have gotten off to. She supposed he would return momentarily and sat on a stool.

Karui watched Ino enter the restaurant through a mirror that lined the upper portion of the wall behind the bar. Her eyes narrowed on the attractive blonde when she entered, her temper already stirred by the fact that Nagato had even deigned to put her up in such a swank hotel as Ame Casino and Spa. Such opulence for the very woman who posed a threat to his happiness for the woman Karui knew he loved. She snorted. Men could be so damned stupid sometimes, she thought testily, though she figured she could understand the attraction. Karui continued to watch as Ino made her way to the bar. The woman was beautiful in a very 'sandy beaches with clear blue skies' kind of way. For a moment Karui decided that woman's profession as a florist suited her; that Ino's beauty was such that Karui could imagine her surrounded by the delicate beauty of flowers.

Karui noticed the way Ino's eyes glanced about as if she searched for something. Or perhaps someone, Karui thought. Perhaps Ino had expected Nagato was the one visiting her, hence the sexy getup.

Karui watched from the corner of her eye as Ino selected a bar stool seat a courteous distance away from her. "Please, allow me," she offered and raised her hand to alert the bartender when Ino made to do the same.

Ino swiveled in her seat and watched as the woman she noticed at the bar rose from her seat to boldly perch on the stool next to her.

She smiled as she extended a hand towards Ino. "Karui," she introduced herself.

Though she was taken aback by Karui's boldness, Ino still didn't want to appear rude and tentatively accepted the outstretched hand. "I'm –," she started but was cut off.

"Ino Yamanaka," Karui finished with a single nod. "I know." She chuckled briefly at the apprehension in Ino's eyes. "Let's just say I'm a friend."

Ino's eyes narrowed on the woman whose outfit – a pair of cream colored palazzo pants and off-the-shoulder, bell-sleeved tunic of the same color - played nicely against her brown skin. Her red hair, that was parted at the center and gently framed her slender face as it hung just past her shoulders, contrasted with her piercing yet bewitching amber eyes. "But I'm sure we've never met," she stated slowly. She was certain she'd remember making the acquaintance of a woman of such unique beauty.

"I said I'm _a_ friend…" she shook her head, "…not _your_ friend."

"Excuseme?" Ino was quickly offended, and one brow rose upward with shock at the woman's blatant rudeness. Just then, the bartender approached.

Karui lifted her glass. "I'll have another," she stated. When the bartender glanced questioningly toward Ino, Karui intervened. "Oh, and a juice for the lady, please. She's _expecting_," she emphasized, and the bartender smiled and offered his congratulations before turning to fill their drinks. "Gotta love Ame, right?" Karui stated as she tapped the rim of the glass with a manicured nail. She was referring to Amegakure's relaxed drinking laws, which granted that alcohol could be bought and sold from any business or vendor licensed to do so at any time of day to any patron that proved to be of age. She downed the last of the drink she'd been nursing; it was her third. She didn't usually drink so liberally. Or, rather, she didn't get the chance to. Omoi preferred her to only drink in his presence. Apparently a fiery Karui was one thing, but a drunken fiery Karui was an entirely different matter. Like setting a lit match to a barrel of oil, Omoi had said; whatever that had meant. She shrugged. She would take advantage of his absence.

Ino's sharp intake of breath was audible as she stared at Karui. She suddenly felt at a gross disadvantage, for this Karui obviously knew a great deal about her while she knew absolutely nothing about Karui in return. And who in the hell was this woman? How did she know about her pregnancy? Her eyes narrowed as she asked in a cautiously low voice, "Exactly who _are_ you?" She cast a quick glance over her shoulder. And where in the hell was Nagato?

Karui chuckled as she shook her head. She turned to thank the bartender as he placed their drinks before them, her drink upon a cocktail napkin, and a glass of orange juice before Ino along with a straw. When he left to resume his duties, her gaze swiftly refocused on Ino. "If you're looking for Nagato, don't. He's not here."

Ino's blue eyes sharply focused intently on Karui. Her visitor. Her mind worked. "So you're a friend of Nagato's," she surmised. And even if this woman had been a friend of his, it still didn't explain why she deemed it necessary to pay her a visit. She knew Nagato hadn't sent Karui to act on his behalf. He was much too upfront for such condescending tactics. So why was she here? And how had she known as much as she did? If Karui was a friend of Nagato's, perhaps he'd confided to her about Ino? Highly unlikely, Ino quickly decided as she recalled Nagato's taciturn demeanor. Somehow she couldn't imagine him _confiding_ in anyone.

One corner of Karui's mouth twisted. She'd never been one to beat around the bush and decided to delve into the heart of the matter. "My acquaintance isn't nearly as important as the stunt you're pulling," she accused, the nod of her head toward Ino indicative of Ino's pregnancy.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Ino stated, feigning ignorance in her defense. She still hadn't known who this woman was and hadn't wanted to offer any information unnecessarily.

Karui clucked her tongue impatiently. Oh, for crying out loud! She really couldn't be bothered. "Look, I'm well aware of you being pregnant and that you claim Nagato is the father."

Ino bristled and regarded Karui with a steely gaze. "I don't know who you are, or what this is all about. I don't even know how you have acquired whatever information you _think_ you know about me, nor do I care."

Karui's expression was bored as she gently swirled the amber liquid in her glass, causing the ice cubes to clink together. "Well, just so you know, Konan and the baby are fine."

It was if she'd been punched in her chest, the way Ino expelled her breath at what she'd just heard. _Konan and the baby are fine_. Her eyes narrowed despite the shock that rooted her to the bar stool. "What did you just say?"

"Konan. And. The. Baby. Are. Fine." Karui repeated with an emphasis on each word. Her eyes were keen on Ino's reaction.

When Ino failed to answer, shaking her head as her mouth worked and struggled to articulate words that hadn't made it pass her lips, it was all Karui could do to set her glass down with force on the counter to quell the anger that zipped through her. "You didn't know," she stated, her tone laced with anger. "You breeze into Ame poised to forever ruin my best friend's happiness, and you didn't even know she's pregnant with Nagato's child?"

Ah, Ino gleaned. That Karui was Konan's friend explained why she was here. Ino quickly recovered from her momentary shock by assuming an indifferent expression of her own. "So Konan has sent you to do her bidding, is that it?"

Karui's anger crested. Her amber eyes hardened to golden shards. "No one sends me to do a damned thing." Her brows rose. "I'm actually here to help you out with a piece of friendly advice, kind of my Good Samaritan deed for the day."

Ino chuckled. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but what advice exactly do you think you can extend me?"

"To do the right thing by Konan. Leave Ame and step off from Nagato," Konan commanded in a low voice..

Ino shook her head. "Your concern for your friend is touching, and I'm sorry about what happened to her and all, but it really has nothing to do with me." She shrugged. "Nagato never mentioned anything about Konan being pregnant. As a matter of fact, he didn't mention her at all. We didn't do a lot of talking," she finished smugly to drive home the double meaning of her words.

Karui waved her hand dismissively. She wouldn't breach a discussion as to why Nagato hadn't known Konan was pregnant as she didn't consider it any of Ino's business. But she would address the snide comment Ino just made. "So Nagato fucked you." Her eyes rolled upward before settling back on Ino. "Some men are like dogs, sniffing from one skirt to the next, so I wouldn't pride myself on that if I were you. It's a man's nature to differentiate between lovemaking and a friendly fuck."

Ino gripped her clutch where it lay on the counter. "I don't have to take this," she exclaimed through clenched teeth and prepared to leave.

"Oh, come on, Ino," Karui pleaded tersely before downing the last of her drink. "We're intelligent women. I'm hip to your game. You and I both know the night you and Nagato spent together meant nothing. It was a one night stand. And I daresay that child is his."

"What reason would I have to lie about the paternity?" Ino gritted between her clenched teeth, color suffusing beneath the surface of her complexion as her anger continued to climb.

"It's funny you should ask because I thought about it, and it just doesn't add up," Karui confessed. Then again, it was just a theory. She turned to alert to the bartender again. She'd pondered the situation all last night as she lay curled beneath Omoi's chin, her back tucked into his chest.

Though Nagato's involvement with Ino ranked him amongst the top three of her most hated people's list, Karui had to give him credit for his honesty. He'd been upfront with Konan about Ino, all the way down to relaying news about Ino's pregnancy. But why had Ino waited as long as she had to contact Nagato about the pregnancy? That had been the head scratcher. And all Karui had been able to come up with was the possibility that Nagato wasn't the father of Ino's unborn child. Besides, the idea of a gorgeous and successful young florist as Ino acting so carelessly as to become impregnated during a one-night stand with a man she hadn't known from Adam just didn't make sense to her. It seemed like a very dangerous gamble, and Ino seemed much too intelligent for that. Karui had no other reason but to assume Ino was reacting to some hurt inflicted upon her by another man who was, Karui was almost certain of it, the _true_ father of Ino's child. That Ino had ended up bedding Nagato was a simple case of unfortunate timing, Karui thought.

"I'm aware of the paternity test Nagato ordered," Karui continued. "The way I see it, you have to choices as to whether you'll submit or not, but either way the truth will be known. You can take the test and the results will be negative, or you can run back to Konoha, which will conclude the same as a negative test result." She shrugged. "No matter what plan of action you take, you'll still call your own bluff. You'll still be known as a liar."

Karui extracted a single large bill from her wallet and passed it to the smiling bartender when he returned. "Keep the change," she instructed. Shifting her gaze back to Ino, she shook her head as she slipped her purse strap on her shoulder. Only Ino was truly aware as to what her motive was, what she had hoped to accomplish with her agenda. "I just hope it's worth it." She shook her head.

Ino's response was icy silence as she blinked back unshed tears.

"Look," Karui started, "that you didn't know about Konan or her pregnancy, okay, I'll give you that. Fair enough. But now that you _know_, you need to ask yourself if the pain you are going through justifies you damaging the relationship of another innocent couple. So again, I hope it's worth it." And with that, Karui left.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Konan had known. She'd known when the knock sounded at her front door, rousing her from her sleep, and a glance at her bedside clock read seven in the morning, that it was Nagato come calling. She rose from the bed and crossed into the living room where she paused before the front door and folded her arms over her chest.

"Konan, I know you're there," the deep baritone of his voice carried through the door. He paused. When she hadn't answered, he continued. "Konan, open the door. You can't continue avoiding me. We _need_ to talk."

Konan's head dipped back in frustration. Yes, she knew they were going to have to talk, but did it have to be now? Now, when the pain of his betrayal was too great? Couldn't he afford her some time alone to think, like he had when he first came round her place to tell her about Ino?

She groaned at the thought of the other woman, and her mind went back to the day at Nagato's office when she saw Ino up close. She decided she liked it better when all she'd known of the other woman was her name, because now she had a visual to accompany it. Konan was surprised that Ino had even been Nagato's type. She was Konan's polar opposite, from top of her wavy blonde-haired head to the bottoms of her high-heeled feet, and it had been the cruelest of torture for Konan when she lay in bed last night, unable to sleep for images of Nagato making love to Ino.

Nagato was a very passionate lover, and as she lay in bed, unable to be lulled by the rain itself outside, she agonizingly indulged in the fantasies of how sex between him and Ino may have been. Had he been gentle, or had his passion been stoked to such heights that he was the way Konan knew him to be, feral, almost without control, his lovemaking bordering between pleasure and pain as it brought him to his climax…and impregnated Ino.

A nauseating pain ached in the pit of her stomach. She thought she was going to be sick. She groaned and wrapped her arms about her middle as she willed the thoughts away. No, she didn't want to think about that now, just as she didn't want to talk to Nagato now, and wished she could will him away as well, wished he'd be anywhere else now than on the other side of her door.

She jumped when he knocked again with urgency this time. "Konan," he bellowed, and if for no other reason than to quiet him down and keep him from disturbing her neighbors, she quickly wrapped a trembling hand around the knob and opened the door.

Konan's gaze immediately rooted upon his rain-slickened boots as he filled her doorway, noting the small puddle of water that pooled there. Apparently, he rode his motorcycle over in the rain again. Her eyes slowly raked up the length of him, over his jeans and leather jacket, until they finally came to rest on his eyes that pierced into her. Their eyes met and held before she quietly stepped back and pulled the door open wide to allow him entry.

After Nagato entered, she closed the door and immediately went to fetch a towel which she handed to him. She crossed into the living room to place distance between them, and her arms resumed their folded position over her chest as she sat in the armchair. Her eyes lowered to her lap as she heard Nagato remove his jacket, helmet, and boots and dry himself off before he crossed into the living room and sat on the edge of her sofa adjacent to her.

Her eyes silently registered with shock when he produced a small, tattered gift box and placed it at the center of the table. And though the lid was closed, she recognized the gift box and knew it contained the origami booties she'd made. She turned her head away and pressed her lids closed so he wouldn't witness the tears that pooled in her eyes.

"You're pregnant with my child," Nagato stated simply, to which Konan didn't respond. "That's what you came by my office to tell me, isn't it?" Though he knew the answer, he wanted to hear Konan say it, to confirm it with her own words. But Konan merely nodded once, and Nagato sighed heavily. "Konan, look at me," he commanded. When she didn't, his eyes narrowed. "I said _look…at…me_."

He watched as Konan's head dipped back as she willed her tears at bay before turning to gaze at him with wide and moist eyes. He decided he liked her like this, fresh from sleep, her hair mussed and lids slightly heavy. Yet, closer inspection revealed the red rim of her eyes that indicated she'd been crying. Dark circles marred the delicate skin beneath them, and he figured that if sleep had come to her at all last night, it hadn't been restful. A stab of guilt pierced his chest.

"Look, Konan, I know how this must look, how you must feel," he started, but was cut off when she finally spoke.

"Do you?" She asked huskily. "And exactly how must this look, Nagato? What's more, how must I feel?" Their gazes held until Konan decided she couldn't bear to look at him any longer. She quickly rose and made to cross into the kitchen, but was shocked when Nagato caught her midstride and clamped a hand beneath her upper arm and wheeled her around to him.

"What do you _want_, Nagato? What are you _here_ for?"

"You're putting me on, right?" Nagato asked. Did she really just ask him that? Surely she knew why he was here, how he felt about her.

"Don't waste your time, Nagato," she said with a shake of her head. "No mere apology is going to fix this," she stated. She turned to leave, but was stayed when Nagato tightened his grip on her arm.

"Don't turn away from me, Konan. You already turned me away once," he stated, referring to the incident at the hospital. "Why did you do that?"

Konan was aware he spoke of being turned away at the hospital. Karui had confided what the nurse had confirmed upon being asked, that Nagato had indeed come. "Oh, God, Nagato, you couldn't have possibly expected I wanted to see you then," she challenged, her eyes ablaze as they locked with his. Did he honestly think he had some kind of revolving door access to her whenever he wanted, her feelings be damned? How arrogant of him! Her chin lifted as she snatched her arm free of his grip. "And you can't possibly expect that I want to see you now," she spat.

Nagato drew back a step at her words. He erected himself to his full height as he regarded Konan beneath lowered lids. His eyes glowed with emotion and he struggled to check his peaking anger. He didn't come to fight with her; it was the last thing he wanted.

A small silence stretched before he spoke. "Alright," he conceded beneath his breath, "but before I go, it's only fair that you at least allow me to explain." He sighed heavily when Konan averted her gaze with a roll of her eyes. "Look," he started, "this isn't easy for me, either. How the _hell_ do you think I feel?"

Konan snorted. "Like you got caught," she answered angrily.

Wait, what? Caught? Nagato shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me. I think you were more than happy to continue to string me along." She shook her head. "Who knows how long you were seeing that woman?" Her mind worked. "And then at your office…?" Konan's voice trailed off before she swallowed and continued. "Well, it goes without saying that my showing up when I did blew your little secret out of the water."

"Whoa, whoa, what the _hell_ are you getting at?" Nagato exploded when realization dawned on him. Konan actually thought he was having a relationship with Ino! "Good God, Konan, do you actually think I would do that to you? That I would actually be involved with Ino while _stringing_ you along, as you put it?" Did she actually think he was even capable of that kind of deceit?

Konan crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. "I know," she responded. "Sounds crazy, doesn't it? At least that's what I thought, too, but after thinking further, I don't think it's so crazy after all; at least not as crazy as the fact that I allowed it to happen by remaining in an open relationship with you." When Nagato continued to frowningly regard her with narrowed eyes, she continued. "I assume responsibility for my actions, and I know I really only have myself to blame for the predicament I'm in, but truthfully you were only able to lead me on as much as I _allowed_ you to." She chuckled, finally able to view the hilarity of her actions. "How stupid I must have been." She looked Nagato square in the eyes. "But so you know, Nagato, all that stops today, right now. I'm not playing this game any longer because, quite frankly, I'm tired. I'm going to be a mother soon, and I no longer have the luxury of stupidity. I have to think about what's best for my baby." _My_ baby. She winced, aware of the careless, Freudian slip of her tongue.

_Her_ baby? Nagato inhaled deeply. "Well, just so you don't entertain any crazy ideas, you'd do best to remember I'm the father of _your_ baby," Nagato chided through clenched teeth in a voice so low that Konan almost had to strain to listen.

"_And_ the father of Ino's baby as well," she reminded, "_just so you don't entertain any crazy ideas_," she retorted, hurling his words back at him.

She gasped when Nagato, quick as lightning, gripped her shoulders and shook her once. "Damn you, woman," he seethed, his face mere inches from hers as he bent low to her. "First off, I thought I made it clear to you back at the tower that Ino didn't mean shit to me. She still doesn't. She was a one-night fling."

"I know that was her that called you at the tower that night, so why does she have your number?"

"The fuck if I know," he responded with a shrug. The fuck if he cared. "She must have entered her number into my cell that night back in Konaha or something."

"And the fact that she's in Ame now?" There was no doubt Ino came to see him. "What about that?"

Nagato shook his head as he recalled. "She called me at the loft that first night you were there, but I didn't return her call until later. She said she had to tell me something very important, but couldn't do it over the phone." He shook his head again. "She said she had some business to tend to here in Ame, and wondered if I could see her then." He shrugged. "Kill two birds with one stone, I guess."

Konan scoffed. "How convenient," she chided, and Nagato shook her again.

"And second off," Nagato continued, "I ordered a paternity test that she has yet to submit to, so who knows? There's a possibility the baby isn't even mine anyways."

Konan shook her head, still clenched in his grip. "That's really grand, Nagato," she derided, "really fucking grand. You knock a woman up and have the nerve to doubt the paternity?" She snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't doubted being the father of my child, too, or do I have that to look forward to as well?"

"That's because I _know_ you, Konan. I know I'm the only lover you've ever taken, therefore I know the baby's mine. About that I have _no_ doubt." He watched as Konan winced and figured he gripped her too tightly, but he hadn't cared. He wanted to hurt her, the way she was hurting him now, with her nonchalance.

"Are you so sure?" One brow rose despite the discomfort of Nagato's vice-like hold on her, and one corner of her mouth quirked upward into a sly smile when he gasped.

"Don't," was his only command. "Don't you dare play this game, Konan," he cautioned menacingly, "because you won't win. I _promise_."

_Don't play this game_. Infuriated, Konan squirmed in his grip. "You're hurting me, Nagato," she stated angrily. "Let me go!" When his grip hadn't slackened, she placed both her hands against the broad expanse of his chest and pressed with all her might. "Let me _go_!" She slightly stumbled when Nagato finally released her, and she swatted his hand aside when he reached out to steady her. "Just leave," she ordered.

Nagato was instantly contrite when Konan crossed her arms to rub her upper arms where he gripped them. What was he doing? What was wrong with him? Damn this woman for making him crazy! "Konan, I'm sorry if I hurt –"

"Just get the hell out!" She lifted and pointed a trembling finger towards the front door. Was she that easy to read, that predictable? Was it so hard for him to believe she'd taken another lover as well, like he had? She whimpered. No wonder he treated her the way he had. And it had been her fault. Damn it! Damn him! Damn it all!

When he didn't budge, she side-stepped him and crossed back into the living room and to the front door. Gripping the knob, she made to hurl it open when she was halted by Nagato's voice.

"Be sensible, Konan," he reasoned, resolute in his decision that he wasn't going anywhere until they cleared this matter up. "We have a home together, a life. And as far as I'm concerned, nothing Ino says or does can ever jeopardize that."

"You're the father of Ino's child, Nagato," she reminded from her position by the door.

"So she says. What if I'm not?"

"And what if you _are_?" Konan's eyes implored him. "Have you thought of that? Have you thought about what that means?" The ramifications of Ino bearing a child for Nagato were more far-reaching than either of them would ever realize. And for the life of her, Konan could never accept raising her child with Nagato, not while another child of his had to grow up in Konoha without a father.

Nagato's gaze lifted to some distant point in the room over her head as she spoke. He knew what she said was true, and he knew he sounded like a thoughtless ass for holding out for some miracle, some thread of hope, that he wasn't the father of Ino's baby after all. But he knew that if such were the case, and the paternity concluded that he was the father of Ino's unborn child, that Konan would be lost to him forever.

"Look, Nagato, let's just call it for what it is, okay?" Her tone was fatigued, for truly this whole situation managed to drain the sap out of her.

"And what would that be?"

Konan eyes lowered. And what would that be? She wondered. "A prelude to a break up," she stated softly, and hunched her shoulders. She eased the door open and held it open for Nagato to leave.

Nagato breathed deeply. "You don't know what you're saying," he pointed out. "You're angry."

"Don't, Nagato," Konan countered with a shake of her head, "don't you dare insult me like that."

"And you know I never would," Nagato stated as he made his way to stand before her, but for the life of him he couldn't believe she really wanted to end things with him. Not like this. Not now, when happiness was practically theirs for the taking. She acted as if that incredible first night at the tower had never happened, when he confessed his love for her. Hadn't that meant anything to her? He checked her rigid posture, the way her features settled into their usual placid expression he was all too fond of, and he knew she meant what she said. Was there really nothing he could say to her? To reason with her? Hadn't their love been stronger than that?

Nagato emitted a soft chuckle as he lowered his head and slowly turned to walk to the front door. His eyes held her as he slowly pulled on his boots and shrugged back into his jacket, turning the collar up. He grasped his helmet in one hand, his other folding over her upon the doorknob as he bent to her ear.

"I'm actually quite disappointed in you, Konan, but if you think for a minute you're going to walk away from me, from us, with our baby," he shook his head slowly, "then you are sorely mistaken." He released his hold over her hand and turned to disappear through the door and back out into the rain.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Nagato gazed up at the towering structure of Ame Casino and Spa from the vantage point upon his bike beneath the constant pelting of the rain. He inwardly struggled with his decision to abandon his self-imposed edict to keep his distance from Ino until she submitted to the paternity test. Yet, his pretentious air was rebuked by the reminder of his ill visit with Konan earlier that morning. He still bristled from the encounter, and at the manner in which she sought to break up with him. A prelude to a break up, she'd termed, and a corner of Nagato's mouth lifted wryly. The hell if he'd let that happen.

And he meant what he said. He had no intention of allowing her to walk out of their relationship. He realized he'd never felt more poised to fight for anything in his life the way he did for Konan right now, and if it meant divesting himself of every ounce of his damned pride, it was worth it. It was that line of thought that justified his being here right now. He would see Ino and seek the closure to this predicament, regardless of the outcome. Sighing, he secured his bike and strode through the double doors of the hotel.

_I hope it's worth it_. Karui's words weighed heavy on Ino's conscience and replayed in her mind like a bad commercial jingle as she sat on the foot of the bed and inwardly examined herself. The fact that it hadn't been worth it – to borrow Karui's words - was no epiphany. She'd been aware prior to exacting her plan – she winced at how that even sounded – that it was ill-fated. Hadn't she? Ino groaned. Oh, God, what the hell was she doing? What had she been thinking by coming to Ame with her scheme to entrap Nagato? Had she honestly thought she would succeed? She shook her head. Ino had never been a religious person, but ducked her head and silently prayed nonetheless that she'd one day look back on this and laugh at her folly, because right now she'd settle for fading into oblivion.

She began to ponder how Karui had come to know as much as she had. Ino knew the red head hadn't gotten her information from Konan as she was certain Konan had been none the wiser about certain facts like her having yet to submit to the paternity test, or that she was even staying at Ame Casino and Spa. So how had Karui known? And had it really mattered? Ino sighed, for she knew the issue wasn't whatever information Karui may or may not have had on her, or how she even managed to come by it. Rather, the issue was her own selfish self, she thought, and the manner in which she was allowing the pain Shikamaru was putting her through to justify what she was doing to Nagato. And to Konan, who had been the true innocent in all this. Ino's head lowered. There was no doubt in her mind Konan thought her the Wicked Witch of the fucking East … or West. No, wait, what was it again? Oh, to hell with it!

Ino ran a hand through her hair as she stared at her cell phone she'd been cradling in her other hand. She was going to have to make it right, and she would, at least before she left which, she thankfully remembered, was tomorrow. Truthfully, she'd entertained the idea of making for a quick exit, leaving before the news of her deceit was revealed. Such a cowardly attempt in which to save face, she knew, but felt that Nagato had deserved to know the truth, to hear it from her so as to leave no room for misunderstanding. But why was he still avoiding her? She dialed his number yet again and rolled her eyes when her call went directly to voicemail.

"You have reached the voicemail of …" the pre-recorded voice began, and Ino disconnected the call. She tossed it atop her suitcase lying open on the bed behind her. She noted the haphazard manner in which she'd thrown her clothing in the luggage and sighed. She'd been so vexed after her visit from Karui that after she stormed back to her room, she began carelessly throwing her belongings inside without regard for efficiency. Standing, Ino commenced to properly refold her clothing when her cell rang. She immediately reached for it and gazed at the caller ID. She sighed to find it was the number of her shop. It was her assistant manager that called. She turned to reclaim her seat on the bed as she took the call.

"Hello, Hinata," Ino greeted. She was aware of the lackluster tone of her voice and regretted it. Hinata was a sweet girl who hadn't warranted her nonchalant behavior. Besides, who had she expected the caller would be? Nagato? Perhaps even Shikamaru? Wishful thinking, she chided herself.

"Hello, Miss Yamanaka. Umm, is this a bad time?" Hinata asked timidly as noted the indifferent tone of her employer. She fumbled on the other end of the line. "I mean, I called to give you a status update."

Ino smiled. "Just Ino," she reminded, and knew it was futile. No matter how much she insisted Hinata address her informally – they were the same age after all – the young woman insisted on the honorific. Ino was sure it was something to do with Hinata's upbringing. The beautiful brunette was born an heiress into an affluent family where cultured civility reigned as supreme as her father did as the head of their family. "And the timing's fine," she assured. "How's everything?"

Hinata sighed before she began. "Well, for starters, the Japanese ferns arrived."  
>"Oh, really," Ino exclaimed. Her eyes widened as she was truly surprised. "That was quick," she mused. "What was their condition?"<p>

"They were in excellent condition," Hinata confirmed happily. "I inspected them for damage and found none. Oh, and I also added some natural compost to their pots. I also made sure to set the irrigation timer to ensure they receive no more than an inch of water a day," she finished and inhaled deeply, and it was then that Ino realized Hinata had spoken in one breath.

Ino smiled despite her weariness. She'd done right to hire Hinata, though she'd had her misgivings when the young heiress had first applied for the assistant manager position. Hinata hadn't possessed any previous experience in the florist business, but she'd been insistent in her desire to stake her own independence and eventually won Ino over with her knowledge of plants and flower arrangement which had proved wondrous in terms of displaying the flowers her shop offered.

"Thanks, Hinata," Ino stated genuinely. She glanced at the departure date on the ticket. "I'll be leaving out tomorrow and should arrive home sometime tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you then."

"Oh, umm, and so you know, Shikamaru's been by," Hinata stated as an afterthought.

Ino's back straightened as she sat up bolt right. "I'm sorry, but did you say Shikamaru came by?" She asked to assure she hadn't been hearing things. When Hinata confirmed, she shook her head. "Well, whatever for?"

"He came looking for you the first day you left. I told him you left for Ame on a business trip for a couple days, but he still came by the next day."

Ino's pace quickened, which angered her. Why the hell was she getting excited to hear Shikamaru came by looking for her? She rolled her eyes. It hadn't meant anything. For all she knew, he probably only came by to offer his monetary support. Whatever his reason for stopping by the shop, it wasn't to see _her_, at least not the way he used to.

Ino sighed. "Did he say anything else?" She asked, annoyed that she may have sounded expectant.

Hinata shook her head on the other end. "Hmm, no, just that he'd be back after you returned."

Ino smirked. Sure he would, she thought. She once again reiterated her return flight tomorrow and thanked Hinata before they concluded the call. She was suddenly tired, and a tell tale of an oncoming headache began to throb at her temples. Apparently the art of deception required a great deal of energy that she was no longer sure she wanted to expel. Perhaps it was time she diverted what was left of her energy to more worthwhile ventures, like preparing for the baby she was going to have. She turned to reach for her toiletry bag which still sat on the dresser into which she'd packed a bottle of ibuprofen. She washed two caplets down with a glass of water when a peal of thunder exploded in the sky outside. Glass in hand, Ino stepped over to the window and watched as the rain had intensified.

One thing was for certain, she'd had her fill of rainfall, and was surprised to find she was excited to return home to Konoha, where at least weather patterns were a bit more normal. Thunder boomed in the sky again with a rumble that Ino felt where she stood. If the past couple days she'd been here were anything to go by, the storm was more fierce than usual. And though she had no idea where Nagato was, she couldn't help but hope it wasn't out on the road.

Just then, another booming clap of thunder burst. But when the cacophonous noise hadn't ceased, Ino realized that it wasn't the thunder outside but rather a loud rap of knocking that sounded at her door. The knocking becoming louder and louder to the point she feared the door would be broken down. What the hell…? Downing the last water, Ino set the empty glass on the corner of the dresser as she crossed to the door.

"Who is it?" Ino called nervously.

"Nagato," the deep voice announced in a clipped tone on the other side.

Ino sighed. She barely opened the door when she quickly retreated to keep from being knocked down as Nagato forcefully barged in. He was soaking wet and carried the scent of the outside.

"Nagato," Ino started as she closed the door. "What are you doing here? I just called you a moment ago, but didn't get an answer." She noted the air of impatience as he swiftly turned towards her, his eyes ablaze. "Can I get you something," she offered and motioned for him to have a seat.

"Cut the bullshit, Ino," Nagato ground harshly. "Why haven't you submitted to the paternity test yet?" When Ino didn't answer right away, he advanced a couple steps closer to her but stopped himself when he checked his irritation. "I've tried to remain civil so far, but you're really trying my patience right now."

Ino's gaze lowered. "Umm, that's actually what I called you about." She clasped her hands as she lifted her gaze back to meet his. "Won't you please sit down, Nagato?" When Nagato remained rooted where he stood, Ino sighed. "Please," she pleaded and watched as he relented and crossed to sit in one of two chairs at a small table next to the window. She joined him and claimed the other chair across from him.

"My plane leaves tomorrow," Ino began again by reminding him.

"I'm aware," Nagato stated tersely as he leaned over the small table toward her, "which is why you'll submit _today_." His eyes narrowed when she sighed. For the life of him he couldn't understand her hesitance. If she was so certain he was the father, why was she pussyfooting around the issue? He thought he was making it easier for her by keeping it out of the courts, save her the hassle of the whole legal procedure so as to salvage her dignity in the process. But apparently she wanted to do this the hard way. Nagato scoffed. Have it her way, then, the hell if he cared, so long as everything was properly dealt with and the truth was out in the open. He leaned back in his seat and shrugged as one brow rose. "Should you still choose to exit Ame without submitting the test, I can have it ordered and ready for you back in Konoha." No worries. After all, the law was far-reaching.

Ino eyes pressed close momentarily as she pressed a hand to her temple. She reopened her eyes and regarded Nagato steadily. "I won't be taking the test, Nagato," she stated. "I have no need to." She watched as Nagato's brows furrowed. She paused to summon her courage. She had been earnest in her desire to set aright her misdeed, and Fate had apparently deemed no better opportunity than the present. She realized there was no easy way to break the truth to him, and decided to just say it. She drew a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Nagato, the baby isn't yours," she admitted softly, her voice barely audible. Her eyes were wide on his face for his reaction.

"What did you just say?" Nagato's voice was low.

Ino swallowed. Her eyes blinked once before her chin jutted forward. "I said the baby isn't yours, Nagato.

Nagato's eyes shifted toward the window at the rainfall outside. They danced back and forth in his head as he processed what Ino had just told him. "So that means…" His voice trailed away. "That night in Konoha…"

Ino's eyes were downcast. "I was already pregnant."

For a moment the two sat regarding one another silently before Nagato's face began to cloud with a rage that caused his body to tremble.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Ino. She'd never felt cause to fear him before, but now was a completely different matter as fear suddenly claimed her with lightning speed. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was alone in this room with Nagato.

"Wait, Nagato, please," she quickly began when he rose. Her hands involuntarily lifted in a defensive manner as he advanced towards her, gripping her shoulders in the same manner he had Konan only moments earlier. The only difference was he didn't give a damn how much he hurt Ino as he held her fast in his death-like grip. And though he was angry enough to do her bodily harm, he was tempered by two facts. One, this was a woman, and he was strictly against exacting violence upon women. Second, she was pregnant, and his stance on that went without saying. Instead, he pinned her back against the wall and leaned close, towering over her. She began to visibly tremble in his grip.

"N-Nagato, I can explain," she pleaded in a quivering voice.

"You can explain?" He asked incredulously. "Is this some joke?"

"No," Ino quickly answered with a shake of her head.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No," again quickly.

"Perhaps this is your M.O., to pick up a guy and see how much you can fuck up his life?"

"No, never."

"'Cause quite frankly, I don't find this as entertaining as you do," he ground as if he hadn't heard her, as if she hadn't spoken, hadn't answered him in a string of negatives. His eyes narrowed on her. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He asked angrily. "Do you?"

Ino could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheek as he spoke. She cried out against the pain as his fingers dug deeply into the flesh of her upper arms. Tears began to slip from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized and began to sob, her tears flowing freely now. "I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry, are you?" Nagato snorted. His mind immediately thought back to the night they shared in Konoha, and his face then contorted with disgust as he held her fast. "You slept with me while carrying another man's child," he spat. He suppressed the nausea that churned in his stomach. He closed his eyes and turned his head aside. The very sight of her sickened him, and words alone couldn't describe the revulsion he felt for her now. Good God! He released her and watched without the slightest morsel of compassion as she limply crumpled to the ground like a mere rag doll, her body racked with her sobs. He turned to leave but was halted by her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Nagato," she continued to plead. "I'm so sorry." She swiped a trembling beneath her nose. "You have to believe me. If I could make it right, I would. I swear I would," she declared, and surprised herself that she meant it. She would say or do anything she could to undo the damage she'd done.

Nagato regarded the pathetic manner in which she sat on the floor and snorted. Despite Ino's admission, he feared the damage was already done. Konan had just broken up with him, and all was lost. The woman he loved, the life of happiness he was sure they would share as they raised their baby together…their baby…all of it, gone.

"I know I can make it right," Ino continued to plead, and for a moment Nagato thought she looked comical the way she sat there, her head bobbing up and down like one of those wind-up toys that one let loose to bumble about in senseless circles. "My plane leaves early tomorrow afternoon. I still have time. I know I can make-," she began to repeat, but screamed when Nagato quickly, lithely, returned to her. He bent and snatched her in his iron grip again and shook her very hard.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up," he commanded. What was she thinking?! "You still don't seem to get it, do you?" He barked. "Perhaps I can dumb it down for you. The damage is _done_, Ino. Konan is _lost_ to me now," he stated as his eyes bore into hers. "And if I find you anywhere _near_ her, so help me, it will be the last thing you _do_," he promised, and it wasn't a threat. He wouldn't allow her to hurt Konan any more than she already had. "Do you understand that now? Do you get it? Do you?" He yelled and roughly shook her once for effect. His eyes scanned her tear-streaked face as she nodded mutely. He roughly released her again and began to pace as he raked a hand through his hair at the front of his head.

"Just answer me one question," he stated as he wheeled around to her. "Why? Why me? Of all the assholes that passed through the bar that night, why the hell me?"

Ino drew a shaky breath. She lifted her gaze to Nagato's and couldn't bear the anger –and hatred, perhaps? – reflected in his eyes. She looked away as she began to explain.

"I loved the father of my child," she began. "I still do. And I gave him every part of me, Nagato. There was nothing of me that I denied him. So you can't imagine how I felt when he walked away from me when he found out I was pregnant. I'm carrying his child, and he walked _away… from… me_." She gave a short and bitter laugh. "That night at the bar," she continued, "you walked in looking like some rock star in your black leather, wearing your heart on your sleeve as you drown thoughts of your girlfriend in your beer." She shook her head. "You should have seen yourself. It was so poetic. And I felt I could relate to whatever pain you were feeling. Would you believe me when I say I was even a little jealous?" Her eyes rolled when Nagato appeared confused. "Yeah, jealous, 'cause I sensed what you felt for your girlfriend, and I missed that. Shikamaru used to feel that for me, and I wanted to be a part of that, to feel it again." Her face assumed a far off expression and it felt to Nagato that she saw right through him. "And when we had sex that night, I could feel your love for her. I could feel it when you touched me, when you kissed me, when you…"

"Stop," Nagato commanded as he averted his gaze. He didn't want to hear anymore. What the hell had he gotten himself into by getting involved with this woman? She was damaged. She was hurt, and she was toxic. And she was looking for any fool desperate enough on whom to exact her poison that night, regardless of the consequences. And he'd been the one stupid fuck to fall for it when he'd taken leave of his better judgment long enough it took to succumb to her advances.

Nagato turned and strode to the front door. He hadn't wanted to hear anymore; it hadn't been necessary. As far as he was concerned, her admission had been all he needed to hear to completely sever all ties with her forever. Anything else after hadn't mattered.

"Get the hell out of Ame," he stated without turning to face her.

"Nagato, please, I…" And whether Nagato hadn't heard her or chose to ignore her, Ino's voice trailed away as she watched Nagato disappear out the room. He slammed the door shut so hard behind him that a decorative picture hanging on the adjacent wall clattered to the floor.

Ino remained on the floor where Nagato left her, and it was then that she was momentarily seized by a feeling of déjà vu. She'd been here before, hadn't she, left crying and bereft on the floor as she watched a man walk out on her? But the only difference this time was Nagato wasn't the man in her life, had never belonged to her at all. And he hadn't deserved the deceit she'd exacted on him. What had she done? She thought miserably. Her body continued to be racked by her sobs as she vented all the pent anger, frustration, and loneliness that she'd been holding onto. Perhaps it was that admixture of negative emotions that fueled her actions; actions that resulted in the shame she felt now. And she'd deserved it all.

The rain beat furiously upon Nagato's back as he bent low over his bike, as if doing so would encourage it faster still beyond the speed at which he precariously sped along the rain-slicked road. So electrified had he felt as relief mixed with joy coursed through his veins.

He wasn't the father of Ino's child after all. He'd had the word straight from the source, and it was if a heavy burden had been lifted so light had he felt. He wondered at the saying 'bursting at the seams with happiness', and chuckled aloud at the mental image that conjured in his mind. His thoughts immediately flew to Konan, and he couldn't wait to tell her the truth. It would set everything right, he knew it would, it just had to. He'd have the woman he loved, his baby, and they'd be a family, a real family.

So preoccupied was Nagato with his thoughts and his feelings of happiness in general, that he was oblivious of the rain that intensified and pelted against the face shield of his helmet and decreased his visibility. It was as if a dark shade had been drawn all around him. But he'd known the roads of Ame like the backs of his hands and therefore thought better than to cease riding until the storm lessened. What he hadn't known was that he'd been rendered practically invisible to other motorists in the dense weather and there, less than twenty feet before him, an operator of a car unknowingly switched into the lane Nagato's bike traveled.

It all happened rather quickly. Too late had the operator of the car realized his error and tried to steer his car back into his lane. Nagato's own knee jerk reaction was ill-timed as well, as he tried to safely maneuver his bike onto the shoulder of the highway and around the car despite the speed at which he drove. And it was due to a combination of that speed and the wet road that his bike hydroplaned and slammed into the concrete barrier along the outer edge of the highway.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

After Nagato had left her apartment earlier that morning, Konan continued to reel with emotion. It felt as if the damned walls were closing in on her as she paced back and forth in her living room like a caged animal, and it was all she could do to call Karui that she was coming around to combat the feeling of claustrophobia that enveloped her. But now, as she sat in the interior of Karui's kitchen, she felt deflated. It was as if her energy seeped out with every word she uttered as she relayed her visit from Nagato, until she felt nothing at all, as if she was numb, and all that had remained was her regret.

So she'd ended her relationship with Nagato. Why had she done that? And her mind grappled with the fact that though he'd been the one to deceive her, she'd still ended up the one that felt like shit, like she was the one in the wrong.

Karui returned to the table from the counter where she sliced a melon with a large knife upon a cutting board. She divvied the pieces between two plates and slid one across the table to Konan before resuming her seat with her own plate before her. "You need to eat something," she instructed. "By the way, it's called guilt."

Konan's eyes blinked. "I didn't realize I said anything."

"You didn't. I can see it all over your face," Karui responded. "Look," she soothed, "you're reading too much into it. Don't. It was just an argument. You were angry with him and blew off some steam, so what? I'm pretty sure Nagato gets that." She shrugged. "Besides, from what you just told me, it doesn't sound to me like he has any intention of going anywhere."

Konan hoped Karui was right, that she hadn't succeeded in driving away the father of her child, the only man she loved. But Karui was right that she had been angry. She'd never had the chance to truly tell Nagato how she felt, and his coming round to her apartment earlier that morning provided the opportunity for her to vent her feelings. She just hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"Do you think I overreacted?" Konan asked.

"Yes," Karui answered simply.

Konan sighed. "Well, it's not like I could help it. What was I supposed to think, Karui? What was I supposed to do?"

"How about believing him," Karui responded. She sighed with exasperation. "You know, Konan, the fact he was even up front with you about her from the get-go has to mean something. So he fucked up," she stated and shrugged. "You were willing to forgive him once before, so what's so different about now?"

"Because there wasn't a _pregnancy_ to deal with before," Konan tossed irritably. And there it was again, she thought, that feeling that Karui was siding with Nagato. And though she knew Karui was guilty of no such thing, she still couldn't help the aura of self-indulgence that pervaded. She rolled her eyes as she sat back in the chair. "Don't make me regret coming here and telling you anything," she stated. She felt a lecture coming on and really hadn't felt in the mood.

Karui clucked her tongue. "As if you had anywhere else to go," she countered. They both knew Konan purposely didn't have many friends. "This is why I was against you and Nagato's little dating arrangement, because I feared this very thing, of you getting hurt. You made that age-old mistake so many women make in relationships, where they settle for whatever a man dishes out without considering their own needs for fear of running the man away, or for fear of appearing selfish. In your case specifically, you believed that if you held out long enough that Nagato would recognize your love and grow to love you in return. Only problem is, it doesn't always happen that way. Men often become too complacent in such situations. You have to set up parameters because if you don't, you may as well hold up a sign over your head that reads doormat, because trust you me you'll get walked on. You're just fortunate Nagato loves you as much as he does."

Konan sat back in the chair and crossed her arms. "I should have set parameters."

"By setting parameters from the start which," Karui pointed at Konan with a slice of fruit, "_you_ failed to do. And also by employing the one detail that defines all successful relationships."

Konan watched as Karui slowly took her time eating the fruit. "Well," she asked pointedly, "which is?"

"A healthy dose of hatred," Karui concluded with a shrug of her shoulders as if it were as obvious as the sky being blue.

Konan scoffed. She loved Karui dearly, but wondered if her friend truly believed in even half the quirky stuff she often spouted. "Yeah," she commented dryly, "because nothing says I love you like a kick in the damned teeth."

"I'm serious, Konan," Karui continued. "No matter how noble your intentions may be, to enter an open relationship thinking everything's going to magically work its way out is to doom it from the start. It's unrealistic. And _you_," she pointed at Konan with the now empty rind, "did just that. It's the nature of a woman to accommodate the man she loves, but see, that's the beauty of hatred. It keeps us from being too accommodating, or from loving our men too much, because our feelings are held in check. And let's face it, though it's in our nature to love our men, we can only love them so much. Real love is being able to look your man in the eye and say, 'you make me sick, but I love you.' That way you won't stand for the bullshit."

Konan's brows rose. "And I stood for the bullshit," she concluded flatly.

"Front and center."

Konan rolled her eyes as her own lips spread into a wry smile. It was difficult to resist the odd humor that was Karui's, and her philosophies regarding love were definitely interesting at best. Omoi was one longsuffering man, she thought as she bit into a slice of melon and chewed softly to savor its taste.

"If nothing else, it's nice to see you smile," Karui stated.

"But it's not a laughing matter, Karui, not knowing I may be single-handedly guilty of ruining my chances of happiness."

"Please," Karui countered, "the only thing you're guilty of is making Nagato fall more in love with you than he already has," she stated. "Trust me, it's like I said, that man isn't going anywhere. Lest you forgot, he didn't break up, you did. That's your bad, and I hate to say I told you so, but I did."

"You told me." Konan sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. How did Karui figure?

"You remember when I talked to you the other night on the phone, and I told you to be patient when you started mentioning raising the baby alone. The results of Ino's paternity test hadn't even come out, and you were already ready to jump ship."

Konan sighed as she pushed the plate back to fold her arms on the table. Okay, so she'd been scared. And though she knew Karui was right, she didn't appreciate having her carelessness handed back to her. She supposed no one did. She regarded Karui thoughtfully for a moment. She wasn't sure, but it almost sounded to her as if Karui _wanted_ her and Nagato to be together. It was often hard to tell with Karui; her tough-as-nails persona was often misleading. She decided to test her theory.

"And here I thought you hated Nagato," she stated.

Karui's head cocked to the side as she looked at her friend seriously. "I never hated Nagato, Konan," she admitted. "I actually like the idea of the two of you together. I actually like him. I just never agreed with that whole open relationship bullshit. It was bad enough you were down with it, but it made absolutely no sense Nagato would be, too, especially when it was so damned obvious to everyone else around you that he's so in love with you."

"It wasn't intentional, Karui, it just…happened," Konan pointed out. It wasn't as if she and Nagato sat and discussed their relationship at length and concluded with a decision to openly see other people.

"Excuse me if I fail to see how that changes anything," Karui responded flatly.

Konan thought for a moment before she spoke again to voice her earlier thought. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anyway, because Ino's pregnant for Nagato."

"I'm not so sure about that," Karui stated with a shake of her head.

Konan's interest was piqued. "You doubt she's pregnant?"

Karui's eyes narrowed as she remembered her conversation with Ino at the hotel. "Oh, I don't doubt her being pregnant, but the paternity," she stated. Her eyes assumed a far off gaze. "I don't know, but there was something about her, something off." She shook her head. "I can't put my finger on it, but I could tell when I talked to her that she's not telling the whole truth about herself. Save for a couple snide comments, she seemed guarded."

Konan couldn't help but wish that was the case as well, that Ino wasn't being completely honest about herself, because if she had to choose, she'd wholeheartedly accept Ino as a liar over Ino as a mother of one of Nagato's children any day. Then she and Nagato could go on with their life together. But then something Karui said made her head snap up. Wait, when had Karui talked to Ino? She sighed. "Karui, I thought I told you not to get involved," she stated exasperatedly.

"Whatever," Karui brushed off with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Since when do you know me to do as I'm told?"

Konan decided she had a point.

"Just give it some time," Karui advised. "Like I said, Nagato's not going anywhere, that's for damned sure." Her cell phone rang where it lay on the counter. "One sec," she stated as she rose to answer it. It was a call that had originally come to Konan's cell, but she'd silenced the ringer and forgot to change the settings back.

Karui glanced at her caller ID before answering. It was Omoi calling.

Konan turned her attention to the fruit on her plate as Karui took the call. She selected a slice and was making slow work of it when she heard Karui gasp. She turned to face her friend as she held the slice midway to her mouth. Her eyes immediately narrowed when she beheld the alarm in Karui's widened, amber eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Konan asked.

Karui took a deep breath. "Konan…" she started, but her voice trailed away as she slowly turned toward her friend.

Konan dropped the melon slice back onto the plate. In one quick, fluid motion she was instantly up and standing before Karui. She gently placed her hands on Karui's arms. "Is Omoi okay?" She asked softly. Her grey eyes were full of concern as they scanned Karui's face.

" Konan, it's Nagato," Karui stated. "He's at the hospital. He had an accident on his bike."

Upon entering the ER, Konan and Karui immediately made their way to where Omoi and Shiho stood awaiting their arrival. Konan's tears were silent when Shiho was the first to pull her into a silent embrace. But it wasn't until Omoi's arms encompassed her that her hushed tears graduated to outright sobs as she buried her face into his shoulder. Konan continued to allow herself to be comforted by Omoi as he gently swayed side to side with her, and the pressure of his hand was gentle as he stroked her hair at the back of her head.

Karui's heart ached as she momentarily closed her eyes against the tableau of grief Konan presented before turning her attention to Shiho, whose own red-rimmed eyes were now puffy from the stress of her own crying. Karui watched as Nagato's assistant dabbed at her eyes before replacing her glasses and pushing them back into place up the bridge of her nose. Even Shiho had wanted to appear strong for Konan's sake.

At Omoi lead, the party claimed their seats in the waiting area before Omoi excused himself to fetch coffees for them all. He momentarily returned with four Styrofoam cups of steaming coffee in a disposable cup carrier, and a small plastic bag hanging from his wrist that contained sugars and creams. They silently set about preparing their coffee before lapsing into conversation about what had transpired.

Shiho drew a deep breath before she spoke and explained that she had been the one to receive the call from the hospital. She had initially called Konan first, but hadn't been able to get in touch with her as the call had gone straight to voicemail. She then contacted Omoi instead, who had in turn contacted Karui.

"Well, where is Nagato now? Has anyone said anything more," Karui asked as she gripped one of Konan's hands.

Omoi, who sat on the opposite side of Konan with an arm comfortingly draped across the back of her seat, shook his head before he spoke. "When I got here, Nagato was just taken down to x-ray to assess the extent of his injuries. That was about half an hour ago, so we should hear something shortly."

Konan sighed. "But what was he even _doing_ on the road at that time?" That damned bike! She'd never cared for it, and had voiced her concerns numerous times to Nagato, only for them to fall on his deaf ears. She sighed. She offered a silent prayer that he had at least been sensible enough to wear his helmet, which he'd been guilty of not doing more times than she could keep count. She just couldn't understand it. Even though it was still raining after Nagato left her place earlier that morning, it had been slightly stronger than a drizzle. It didn't begin to intensify until almost an hour later, which would imply that he'd stopped someplace else after he left from her apartment. Where was it so important that he had to go, that he'd felt compelled to place himself in harm's way?

It was as if Shiho read her mind when she nodded mutely. "The location where the accident occurred was about a few miles away from your place, heading north."

A few miles north of her place? Konan shook her head. "The only thing remotely of any interest in that direction would be –," Konan was cut off by another voice that spoke.

"Ame Casino and Spa, where I'm staying," the voice chimed in, and Konan, Karui, Omoi, and Shiho turned, their eyes following in the direction from whence it came.

"I'll be damned," Karui bit angrily. "And just what in the hell are you doing here?"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"I came to see how Nagato's doing," Ino announced from where she stood. "I…I heard about his accident. I'm so sorry." And though she addressed them all – Konan, Karui, Omoi, and Shiho – her eyes were glued upon Konan who sat with her own gaze averted, as if she didn't want to have to see Ino. Ino licked her lips. "Look," she started again in a softer tone, "I didn't come here to start trouble."

"A little late for that, don't you think?" Karui retorted.

"Hey, Karui, come on," Omoi cautioned, to which Karui rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she tossed dismissively as she continued to hold Ino in her gaze. "And what do you mean you heard about Nagato's accident? How the hell do you know?"

It was Shiho who intervened this time. "I'm the one that called her and told her about Nagato," she stated and watched as three other pairs of eyes turned to her with astonishment. She gestured toward Ino with her coffee. "She's leaving tomorrow. I at least figured she should know." She gave a small shake of her head. "Surely you understand why."

And they had understood. Shiho calling Ino to the hospital was her way of pointing her finger at her, as if to show the florist let the mess she'd been responsible for. It was meant to make Ino feel guilty, and it had.

Ino had also acquired the underlying message to Shiho's words. Her eyes closed momentarily before she opened them to focus on Konan again. "I realize I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, but could I have a word with you?" Her eyes skittered over the others. "In private," she added.

"The hell she will," Karui spat. Her eyes remained narrowed on Ino as she directed her next words at her friend next to her. "You don't ever have to talk to her, Konan. You have but to give the word and I will send her off myself."

"You know what? Just forget it," Ino stated with a forceful shake of her head that sent her wavy blonde hair aflutter. It was a bad idea anyways. She was pretty sure that had the shoe been on the other foot, and she'd been in Konan's position, she wouldn't want to have anything at all to do with the 'other woman', either. She pivoted on her foot to walk away, but was halted by a husky voice.

"Wait," Konan called after Ino. "Wait, I'll…I'll talk," she relented and sighed.

"Are you sure? Karui is right, you know, you don't have to do this." It was Omoi that spoke, and Konan smiled her gratitude at her friend.

"It's okay, guys," she reassured as she glanced from Omoi to Karui, whose amber eyes were bright with concern. Konan gave Karui's hand one final squeeze before releasing it, and called on her strength as she rose to follow Ino out of the ER.

"We'll let you know first thing we hear," Shiho promised and offered a sympathetic smile to Konan who acknowledged it with a gentle squeeze to the assistant's shoulder as she passed.

Once outside the ER, Konan kept her distance as she walked behind Ino. And when Ino stopped to purchase a soda from the vending machine, Konan stopped as well. Ino then led the way to an outside seating area which was a small alcove of concrete tables and benches beneath patio umbrellas upon a decorative flagstone patio. Large, leafy green foliage accentuated the space with an aura of peaceful serenity, but Konan realized she felt anything but peaceful or serene as she waited until Ino sat at one of the benches beneath an umbrella before claiming a seat opposite her.

Her decision to agree to speak to Ino had been hasty, and borne of a desire to have her questions answered, and of them there were many. But with her mind currently clouded with concern for Nagato – dear God!, she hoped he was okay, that his injuries weren't too serious – she was rendered unable to focus, to form any single question. Her stomach twisted in knots, and she was thankful for the coffee as it gave her something else upon which to focus her gaze instead of Ino herself.

"You know, it's funny," Ino began after a pause. "I never used to be much of a soda drinker before, but lately it seems I can't get enough of the stuff." She popped the top on the can and lifted it to take a generous gulp before setting it back down. "But I guess it could be worse. I mean, at least I'm not craving dirt or clay or something completely weird like that, right?"

Konan's eyes remained lowered to the coffee in her hands and by the lukewarm feel of the cup, could tell that it was growing tepid as a result of the breeze outside. She was aware of the joke Ino had made, had read about the cravings that were a common side effect of pregnancy, and ran the gamut from sweet, to salty, to spicy, and even to the downright wacky to dirt and clay like Ino had mentioned. And had it been under more amiable circumstances that the two were having this conversation, Konan would have found the humor in Ino's words, would have shared it with her even. But since it wasn't the case, that their acquaintance had been predicated upon less favorable conditions, she found Ino's humor ill-placed, insulting even.

Konan groaned aloud. "Look, I'm sorry." She shook her head as she realized this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Perhaps she thought herself capable of this, that she was in fact strong enough, but being subjected to Ino's feeble and unconvincing attempt at camaraderie was the straw that broke the camel's back. So, what, were they going to swap pregnancy stories now? She thought she was going to be sick as she made to leave.

"Wait," Ino called as she lifted a hand. "Please don't go." Her eyes were wide as they held Konan fast. "Look, I meant it when I said I didn't come to start any trouble. It's really important that you hear me out," she pleaded. Her voice dropped an octave as she added, "I need to do this. I promised."

Konan was struck by an odd note of urgency in Ino's voice and slowly reclaimed her seat. Her eyes narrowed on Ino with a guarded suspicion. What did she need to do? What could Ino possibly have to say that Konan would feel it important to know? She quickly darted a glance back to the entrance of the ER. No one had come out yet. Perhaps Nagato was still in x-ray? God, she hated this, the waiting. Her sigh was impatient when she turned her gaze back to Ino.

"Make it quick," Konan ordered.

Ino swallowed. She would cut to the chase. No need to prolong it. "You need to know that the baby isn't Nagato's," she stated matter-of-factly. She lifted her can of soda to her lips and gulped another swallow.

Shock registered on Konan's face as her wide eyes zeroed on Ino.

Ino chuckled dryly. "You're not going to pass out on me again, are you?" No sooner were the words out of her mouth that she regretted them as she referenced the day she first made Konan's acquaintance at Nagato's office. Her brows furrowed as she shook her head. She was out of line and she knew it. "I'm sorry," she stated. She chuckled. "It seems I'm full of apologies today, but I'm flying back to Konoha tomorrow anyway, so it's okay."

"You took the paternity test," Konan guessed, and it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No," Ino responded. She straightened her back as she mustered her own courage to do what she had promised she would, which was to make it right. "Nagato isn't the father because he was never a candidate," she confessed.

Steel grey locked with cool blue as Konan and Ino stared at one another. Konan's mind worked as she processed Ino's admission while Ino braced herself for Konan's reaction.

Konan sighed. So it would be Ino the liar after all, she thought. Oddly enough, she didn't feel as elated as she thought she would. Sure, it was good news in and of itself, but there was no denying the anger and confusion that bubbled within as they dueled for supremacy.

Ino's eyes were keen as she witnessed Konan's transformation, but she realized it was hard to do. The cobalt-haired woman resumed her composure, and her face was its usual Stoic indifference. Ino didn't know what to make of her. So she took another sip of her soda and set it down with a shrug. "Look, you may as well get it over with," she stated.

Get it over with? "And what would that be," Konan asked huskily.

Ino shrugged again. "The questions," she stated simply. "It's what we do, isn't it? Ask questions?" She chuckled. "Why this, why that, why, why, why," she whined mockingly and lifted a hand to wave it about in the air for effect.

"Forgive me if I don't share your humor." Konan noted the slight puffiness beneath Ino's eyes, the tight and drawn skin at the corners of her mouth, and decided Ino looked tired, as if this ordeal had managed to fatigue even her, the one who had been the author of the scheme.

Konan had processed the underlying meaning of Ino's words. That Ino was in fact pregnant, and that Nagato wasn't the father, had never even been in the running for the position, told Konan that Ino had been pregnant prior to sleeping with Nagato. She wouldn't bother contemplating what had led Ino to such a deplorable act as to lie with a man while impregnated by another, except to come to the conclusion that it was an act of desperation.

"Why?" Konan asked. "Why Nagato?"

"Why Nagato indeed, or anyone else for that matter? Who the hell knows?" She drained the last of her soda. "It's not really important anymore anyway. And if that answer doesn't suit, you can always ask Nagato after he recovers."

"Ask Nagato?"

"I told him earlier when he came to the hotel to speak to me," she stated. Or more like demand her to take the paternity test, she thought and shuddered at the recollection of that earlier visit.

"But why -," Konan started but was cut off.

"Just so you know, I wasn't lying when I first told you I didn't know about you. I mean, I didn't if you guys were still together or not. I sure as hell didn't know you were pregnant." She cocked her head to the side. "You have your little fireball for a friend to thank for that."

Konan's smile was brief. Fireball was as accurate a description for Karui as any. "But even after you found out about me, it didn't stop you." Konan hunched her shoulders. "So, what did?"

"Another question that may have to go unanswered," Ino stated.

"You said you'd answer," Konan reminded.

"My bad, because really, what good would it do? You'd do well to get over it as soon as you can else you'll waste your precious time and energy wondering 'why' for God alone knows how long. And believe me when I say it's not worth it. Besides," she added as she inclined her head in the direction over Konan's shoulder, "it seems you're being summoned anyway," she stated.

Konan turned her head and followed Ino's gaze to where Karui had exited the ER and stopped short when she saw Konan and Ino sitting together. Konan turned back to Ino who rose to leave.

"You're well-loved," Ino stated as Konan rose also. Ino nodded her head towards Karui in answer to Konan's questioning gaze. "You're surrounded by people who care about you. Your friends… Nagato… They all love you. You should consider yourself blessed." Her eyes met with Konan's as she hoisted her purse onto her shoulder. "I really am sorry, Konan." She hunched her shoulders. "For what it's worth, I hope you guys are able to get past this."

Konan stood watching Ino's retreating figure as she turned to walk in the opposite direction, out of Ame, and out of her and Nagato's lives.

Two cracked ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg, and a concussion. Such were the injuries Nagato had sustained when he'd been flung from his bike when it collided into the concrete barrier that skirted that highway.

The physicians had declared him damned lucky, and credited the helmet he wore else his condition would have proved fatal. Konan, Karui, Omoi, and Shiho all heaved a collective sigh of relief as a physician had relayed to them Nagato's current condition.

No, they weren't able to see him as he was immediately being prepped for surgery to properly realign the broken bones in his arm and leg. Fortunately, the two ribs that had been fractured had been of the most common of rib fractures and therefore hadn't required surgery and could be expected to heal over the next six weeks. And though a CT scan had confirmed the concussion he'd encountered hadn't been too serious, they still preferred to follow up with successive tests to ensure healthy brain function. When could they visit him? Well, though visiting hours began at noon and extended well into the evening, there was his surgery to consider, and even then there was no guaranteeing his level of responsiveness as a result of the surgery and the pain medication which were sure to leave him groggy.

The physician concluded with a sympathetic smile and his assurance that they were doing all they could for Nagato before turning on his heel to disappear through the double doors that led to wherever it was Nagato was being cared for.

Konan slumped wearily into a nearby chair and offered a silent prayer of thanks that Nagato's injuries hadn't been fatal after all. Leaning forward, she supported her elbows on her thighs and rested her head in her hands as hot tears began to flow. Her breath released on a long sigh, and it was then that she realized she'd been holding it the whole time the doctor had given Nagato's prognosis.

Karui took the seat next to her and gently wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "It's okay, Konan," she soothed, "Nagato's going to be fine."

Konan turned a tear-streaked face toward her friend. "To think that I was ready to break up with him," she sobbed as she marveled at the sudden, crazy turn of events the day had taken already. "And then with his wreck…" Her voice trailed away. "Karui, what if he hadn't made it? What if…?"

"Uh-uh," Karui protested with a stern shake of her head as she pulled Konan close against her. "We're not even going to go there, okay?" She gently admonished. "From what the doctor just told us, it sounds like the worst is really past us. We just need to concentrate on Nagato's recovery, okay?"

"Karui's right," Omoi chimed in. "You know more than we do how determined Nagato is. He'll pull through this," he assured. "He's a fighter." He glanced at his watch. It was fast approaching noon already, and as Nagato was due for surgery, he thought it best to change their surroundings for Konan's sake lest she persist in her troubled thoughts where she sat.

"Hey," he began again, "let's say we get a bite to eat before we return, replenish our strength." And though this little scare had nearly drained the sap out of him, he could only imagine what it did to Konan.

Karui smiled up at Omoi, grateful for his thoughtfulness. It was one his many qualities she loved about him. She silently mouthed 'I love you', to which he silently mouthed back, 'I love you more'. He stood by as Konan and Karui rose.

It was Shiho who spoke next as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "I'm afraid I won't be able to join you," she stated. "I have to return to the office to handle things on that end. What with Nagato's accident, I have to revise his schedule. You know, cancel and rearrange meetings," she shrugged. "All the fun stuff," she joked to which they all chuckled.

Konan's smile was warm. "You're so good for Nagato, Shiho, and I truly appreciate all you do for him. Thank you," she offered and pulled Shiho into an embrace.

"Oh, uh… wow… I mean, th-thank you," Shiho gushed as she flushed a bright crimson. "I'm happy to do it, really," she said and it had been true. Of all the employers she'd had, none had come close to garnering her respect and admiration the way Nagato had. Though she'd only ever regarded herself as his mere secretary, he'd always treated her with fairness and respect worthy of an esteemed colleague. He valued her opinions, often sought her suggestions, and never failed to credit her whenever it was due her. She'd considered herself more than lucky to work for such a man of his character. She'd just been sad that he'd been met with such misfortune as today. But, it was like Omoi had mentioned, Nagato was a fighter and would pull through this.

It wasn't until after Shiho had excused herself to return to the office that Konan left with Karui and Omoi. Unlike the last time, she hadn't wanted to remain alone, hadn't wanted to confront thoughts regarding the day's events that would come unbidden. She wanted to surround herself with their company as it would assuage the lonely weariness she knew she would feel if left alone at her place. She gratefully accepted Karui's arm as she linked it with her own, and as the two trailed behind Omoi, Konan spared a glance over her shoulder upon exiting. She hoped that what Karui said was true, that the worst had indeed passed, and all would truly go uphill from here because there really had been no place else to look when down.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Nearly a week had passed since Ino returned to Konoha and to the task of managing her shop. It was all she could do to focus on work as the Japanese ferns had proved a hit, and business had began to boom. She'd been so busy that she thought little of her brief sojourn in Ame or, rather, she allowed her busy schedule to serve as an excuse not to remember all that had occurred while she was there. It was easier that way, to pretend as if none of it had ever happened, as if she'd never met Nagato or caused upheaval in his and Konan's lives. It lessened her guilt. It was as if she'd simply woken to resume her life as it had always been, as if nothing had been amiss. Besides, it wasn't as if she didn't have her own troubles to contend with.

She'd yet to see Shikamaru. From what Hinata had told her over the phone when she was still in Ame, Ino had expected him to show up in her flower shop the very day she arrived. But he hadn't shown up. What was more, he hadn't even phoned, and her hurt and disappointment were deep. Perhaps Hinata had been mistaken after all, and he hadn't ever mentioned that he was coming by. Or maybe it was as she had suspected, that nothing had changed, and he continued not to care at all, about her or their child she was carrying. Whatever the reason, Ino berated herself that she should have known better than to get her hopes up. She assuaged her pain by throwing herself headlong into her work as it had proved the best remedy. And though Hinata competently assisted her, there was still so much to be done, and she was grateful to keep her mind occupied. Not only were there flowers that needed to be cared for, there was inventory that needed to be conducted on a daily basis, supplies that needed to be re-ordered, sales to be transacted, and deliveries from the wholesalers to be accepted, unpacked, and pruned. There were flowers that still needed arranging, and there were two consultations for an upcoming wedding and one funeral scheduled that week alone.

She'd even managed to be back on time to make her monthly pre-natal appointment and was pleased to hear that everything had been progressing just fine. She heeded her gynecologist's orders not to strain herself too much on her job and to mind proper body mechanics as the ability to stand for long periods of time, bend, twist, squat, and lift repetitively were common requirements upon working in a florist shop. The only warning was in relation to her diet when Ino confessed her soda cravings. The doctor suggested she limit her soda intake or substitute sodas altogether with seltzer water, to which Ino visibly cringed. She hated seltzer water and decided she'd just concentrate on reducing her soda intake instead. She even began to show, the slight baby bump visual evidence of her delicate condition. And though she had always been a stickler about maintaining her slender form, she found she hadn't minded the small protrusion as it only served to remind her of what her focus was, which was to work hard for herself and her baby.

Such was her renewed outlook when, much to her surprise, Shikamaru finally paid her a visit. It was exactly a week that she'd been back in Konoha, and Ino had finally escorted the last customer out of the shop before closing it for the day. She locked the glass doors and flipped the sign hanging in the window to the side with CLOSED written on it in red script.

Sighing, she turned to scan the interior of the shop with her tired blue eyes, for truly the day had been a long one. She had already sent Hinata home for the day and was grateful that her assistant had already managed to make sure the water had already been replaced in the flowers so as to maintain their freshness. Hinata had also seen to it the shop was properly cleaned, so all Ino had to concentrate on at present was the inventory to determine what supplies had to be re-ordered. Ino disappeared into the back of the store where she retrieved a clip board and pen. Emerging from the back, she took a seat upon a stool behind the counter and scanned the papers on the board.

From where he stood outside the shop, Shikamaru's hand halted in mid-air when he lifted it to knock. He momentarily held off on making his presence known as he watched Ino where she sat. He liked the way she looked when she concentrated, from the inward slant of her light brows to her pursed lips. He'd been all too familiar with that look she affected whenever she was engaged in a task that required her utmost attention. He'd been familiar with it, and he'd missed it.

Hell, he'd missed her, and it had annoyed him. He'd tried to ignore his need to see her, to be near her, which was why he'd avoided her shop. But it had been to no avail when his desire had won out over his pride and he found himself at her shop seeking her, only to find that she hadn't been there but on some business trip in Ame instead. Or, at least that was what Hinata had explained to him, and he had bristled. She'd never mentioned a business trip, and possessively wondered how it was he hadn't known. But then again, why would he know? Had he honestly expected she would make her itinerary known to him? After all, he'd walked out on her, hadn't he, which he was sure pretty much absolved him of any rights as to her whereabouts.

Sighing, Shikamaru instead brought his hand around to rub the back of his neck. He'd never been one to get caught up on a girl, any girl, as all relationships eventually proved too much of a hassle. They required more work than he was willing to put in to ensure their success. But Ino had been different. She'd managed to crawl beneath the skin of his indifferent façade and deeply affect him from within. So, the way he saw it, either he was in love with the damned woman, or he was allergic to her. Right about now there hadn't seemed much of a difference. He released his hand from the back of his neck and rapped firmly upon the glass door.

"Sorry, we're clo-," Ino called loudly from her seat behind the counter, but her voice halted abruptly when she looked up to behold Shikamaru standing outside.

Their eyes met and held for what felt like a small eternity to the both of them. But it was Ino who broke the eye contact when she averted her gaze with a slight shake of her head. She frowningly gazed down at the clipboard on the counter, as if weighing the decision as to whether or not she should allow Shikamaru to enter. When she lifted her gaze, it was to find him steadily regarding her with a serious glint to the chocolate hue of his eyes.

Ino sighed deeply. She hoped she wouldn't regret this, she thought, as she crossed to unlock the door. Resting her hand on the handle, she paused and closed her eyes momentarily before she pulled the door open for Shikamaru to enter. The bell that signified the entrance of a customer chimed over the door as he entered, and its ring was shrill in the silence of the sore. She released her hold on the door and retreated to stand in front of the counter before turning to him and crossing her arms over her chest.

Having advanced only a few steps upon entering, Shikamaru quickly noted Ino's body language and thought it best to stand his ground at a distance. From the rigid manner in which she stood, it hadn't taken much to figure she felt uneasy about seeing him. Could he blame her?

"Busy day today?" He asked.

Ino nodded mutely as her eyes darted around the interior as if seeking some other focal point other than the man standing before her now.

Shikamaru shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "I came by a few days ago, but you weren't here. Hinata mentioned you were on a business trip in Ame?"

Ino pressed her lips before speaking. "Yeah, but only a few days. I got back a couple days ago."

"Successful?" Shikamaru asked.

A wry smile spread across Ino's lips as she nodded slowly. Though she knew he asked in regards to the business aspect of her trip, only she would know the irony to his query, the answer to which was no, it hadn't been successful. Despite having executed her plan to deceive an innocent Nagato, she hadn't managed to see it through to the end.

"You look good," Shikamaru stated, and she had. His eyes raked up and down the length of Ino's form. The off-the-shoulder peasant blouse, now loosely cinched at her waist with a wide belt, was looser than the usual snug-fitting tops Ino was wont to wear, but he liked the way the ruffled edges of the white material played against the smoothness of her bared skin. The dark Capri pants accentuated the slender length of her legs, and… Shikamaru's brows lifted when he noted her shoes, a black pair of plain, rubber-soled canvas sneakers. He knew they weren't Ino's style, but it didn't take much of a stretch of the imagination to figure why she wore them.

"How have you been?" He asked at length.

Ah, Ino thought, so now they were getting somewhere. It was the opening she needed, and into which she dove head first. "The baby and I _both_ are doing fine, if that's what you're asking," she stated edgily.

Shikamaru sighed. He guessed he deserved that. He'd be remiss if he hadn't expected it as well. "I didn't come to upset you," he stated.

"Then why did you come, Shikamaru, because if you haven't noticed, I still have quite a bit of work to do."

"I came by to see you," he replied pointedly, as if it had been obvious. But he was already starting to regret his decision. Perhaps it was too early. Perhaps he was mistaken to think that she'd want to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

Shikamaru's sigh was long and harsh as he raked a hand through his hair. "Look, I've been doing some thinking, and I think we were wrong to end things the way we did."

The way _we_ did? _We_? Was that how he chose to remember it? Ino snorted. It was an amazing thing how the mind worked, she thought. Perhaps it was self-preservation, the mind's ability to selectively remember what it willed – distorting the truth as it pleased - so as to assuage itself of the burden of guilt. She supposed it was akin to the manner in which she chose to pretend as if Nagato had never happened, had reduced him to an unpleasant memory to be plucked and discarded without so much as an afterthought. With that thought came an oddly disconcerting feeling that perhaps she and Shikamaru were of the same ilk after all.

"_We_ never ended a damned thing, Shikamaru," she reminded with a shake of her head. "You did, remember, when you made it all too clear you wanted nothing to do with this baby and walked out on us."

Shikamaru winced at her use of the pronoun and commanded her attention when, after lapsing into a brief silence, he spoke again. "I was wrong for that. I'm sorry," he offered.

Ino sighed deeply, her chest heaving beneath her crossed arms. "Can you at least just answer me why?" She released her arms and brought them round to slip her hands into her back pockets. "Better yet, why not just explain to me what in the world could make you turn away from me like that? From our baby?" Her eyes began to pool with her tears against her will, and her voice was barely a whisper when spoke again. "Does my being pregnant with your child really offend you so much?"

"No," Shikamaru immediately answered, softly, with a shake of his head, his eyes serious, "not at all."

"Then, then…" Ino stammered as she shook her head. Her shoulders hunched. "Why?" She pleaded, and her tears had begun to slip from her eyes.

"Damn it, Ino, because I was afraid!" Shikamaru barked in a tone so harsh that Ino flinched. He drew a ragged breath before he continued. "I was afraid, okay?" He repeated in a softened tone.

Ino advanced a couple steps towards him as her eyes continued to hold his. "I don't know that I understand. What were you afraid of?"

Shikamaru hated this part, explaining himself. It was such a damned bother, and felt wholly intrusive. But he owed it to her, and sought to offer his confession.

He hunched his shoulders and dug his hands further in his pockets. "This is all new for me, alright? I admit when I first met you, I really didn't have any expectations for us. Yes, the chemistry was there, but relationships are always such a gamble anyways, so who was to say how long it would last? A week, a month, whenever? So I decided to play it by ear, see where it would lead." A corner of mouth turned upward. "It didn't take me long to realize I was falling for you, and hard, and that scared the shit out of me. I thought I was reading too much into whatever it was we had then, and decided that maybe I should slow things down a bit. Only, it wasn't that easy, because the longer I was with you, the longer I wanted to stay with you. I don't know, but you just…" His voice trailed away. "You just felt…right. _We_ felt right. And it felt good. Then next thing I know, a week passes into a month, a month into a year, and we're talking about moving in together, and then with the baby…" His voice trailed away.

"It was all too fast for you," Ino completed, and watched Shikamaru's lips press into a straight line as he nodded mutely. She cursed beneath her breath. "Why the hell did you never say anything? Why didn't you talk to me about what you were feeling?"

"And say what? That I was scared?" Shikamaru scoffed. "How pathetic is that?"

"No more pathetic than you feeling this way since the beginning and never telling me." Ino lifted her arms to the side and let them fall against her sides. "What the hell, Shikamaru, didn't you think I deserved that much?"

"Of course I do! That's why I'm here!" Shikamaru bellowed. He turned away from Ino and raked a hand round the back of his neck. Damn it! This was so not how he'd expected the conversation to proceed!

"And why are you here now?"

"Because I love you," he stated simply, "and I want us to be together. To be a family."

Ino's inhalation was sharp. She was elated that Shikamaru wanted to make up with her, wanted their family, but she was still doubtful. She felt the need to ask him a question which she felt was paramount to their success else she couldn't see the sense in dragging things further between them.

"And what about now? Are you still afraid?" Ino asked softly. She needed to know that she could trust him. She heard Shikamaru's sigh of frustration.

Shikamaru silently crossed over to Ino. He lifted one hand to softly trail along the side of her face, her skin smooth and silky to the touch. Damn, how he loved her, he thought. But if it was the truth she wanted, then it was the truth he'd give her.

"I am afraid, Ino, make no mistake about it. I'd be the biggest damned liar if I said I wasn't," he began in a smooth baritone. "And I'm sorry if I sound like a spineless ass for it, but it's the truth. It's just that this is all so new for me." He watched as Ino frowningly lowered her gaze. "Hey," he chided gently, and slipped a finger beneath her chin and forced her gaze upward again, "what's that all about?"

"It's just that you keep talking about how new this all is for _you_, and how _you_ are afraid," she admitted. She shook her head again. "And I get all that, because how in the hell do you think I've been feeling? I realize we never had the kids talk, but it's all new for me, too. I've never been a parent before, either. Or did it never occur to you that I might be afraid, too?"

Shikamaru's brows rose at that. Ino afraid? That was an interesting concept as he never thought her afraid of anything! He supposed he hadn't thought of it like that, from her perspective. But she was right. Parenthood was unchartered waters for the _both_ of them. How he had failed to realize that was beyond him. And for the first time since learning of Ino's pregnancy, he felt ashamed of his own selfishness. For what else could have rendered him so thoughtless, so blind to what she was feeling? How must she have felt after he left her the way he had that day not so long ago, all while a carrying a child inside her that he had been responsible for?

She didn't protest when he pulled her in close against his chest, and her arms went around his waist. He marveled at the snug fit of her against him, the top of her nuzzled beneath his chin.

Though he didn't ask, Shikamaru knew Ino was still a bit hesitant, and it was going to take more than this conversation to make her understand how truly sorry he felt, how truly sincere he was about making things right with her, about being a family with her and their child. However long the road to her forgiveness was, he had no way of knowing, but it hadn't mattered. He was truly in for the long haul. He made the mistake of walking out on her once before, and had no intention of making it again.

He pulled away from her to gaze down into her face again and lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. He pressed until her lips parted and granted him entry, and it was as if he was quenching a plaguing thirst as his tongue entered her mouth deeply, greedily seeking the sweetness within.

Ino's arms reached up to snake around Shikamaru's neck as her head dipped back beneath the pressure of his mouth. She moaned when his arms encircled her waist and pulled her against him, crushing her breasts against his chest. Desire was instantly kindled between them as her tongue snaked out to duel with his.

She slightly moaned when he tore his mouth from hers and proceeded to trail his lips from her mouth, over her cheek, and to her ear where he gently teased the sensitive flesh of her lobe before trailing down the length of her neck. She leaned her head to the side to grant him further access and then dipped it back again as his lips pressed against the hollow at the base of her throat. He released a hand from her waist to slip the material of her peasant top down as his lips then trailed lower still to the top of the valley between her breasts. He pulled the material down lower still until and Ino assisted him by shrugging her arms from the sleeves.

With her head dipped backward, Shikamaru bent and snaked his tongue out to capture the hardened nipple of the same breast in his mouth, tweaking the bit of flesh with his tongue. He heard as Ino moaned her pleasure aloud.

"Feel good?" He asked against her breast, his own voice thick with desire, and it was all Ino could do to nod as Shikamaru continued to cross to her other breast and mimic the lovemaking he exacted on its twin.

"Tell me how it feels," Shikamaru ordered thickly as Ino's moans stoked his own need for her. She was so damned responsive, and great was his need to hear her verbally confirm the pleasure that he meted upon her. "Tell me," he ordered again.

"It feels good," she affirmed breathlessly. "Oh, God, it feels good," she stated again as she lifted her head to meet Shikamaru's gaze and beheld…

Ino suddenly screamed out in Shikamaru's arms that reflexively stiffened about her. "Please stop," she begged and forcefully pulled from his grip. She whipped around away from him and immediately began to right her clothing, and was grateful for the simple design of the peasant top as her hands trembled uncontrollably.

What the hell…? Shikamaru went still as he watched Ino's bizarre reaction. His body still ached with longing, and he took a couple of deep breaths as he forced his body under control. His face was a dual expression of desire and shock that was wholly strange to witness.

"I admit that's not quite the kind of scream I had hoped to evoke from you," Shikamaru confessed in a deadpan tone of voice. "Are you okay?"

Ino was instantly contrite. "I'm so sorry. I… I don't know what happened." But she had known. When she had opened her eyes, it wasn't Shikamaru she saw but…

"I guess I just remembered where we were," Ino lied, grateful for what she hoped was a quick cover-up. She gestured over Shikamaru's shoulder to her shop's glass front exterior.

Shikamaru noted Ino's gesture with a sheepish grin. Though the shop's interior was dimly lit, they were still rather exposed to the public. He was just grateful there hadn't been any passers-by at the moment. "Yeah," he stated, "I guess we did get kind of carried away there." His eyes were full of concern as they swept over Ino. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Long day is all."

Shikamaru watched as she offered a smile that hadn't reached her eyes. "Right," he responded. He checked his watch. "Listen, it's getting late. I'm going to go and let you wrap up. But know that this conversation isn't over." He stepped closer and cupped the side of her face in his palm. He passed a roughened thumb over the tender skin of her lips. "Perhaps we can pick up where we left off," he stated with a suggestive smile. "Would you like that?"

Ino nodded. "You know I would," she offered and saw Shikamaru to the door where he turned to kiss her once, deeply, before disappearing into the evening.

Ino secured the lock on the door once more and leaned her back against it with a heavy sigh. She groaned aloud. What had happened? Though Shikamaru was the one undoubtedly making love to her, why did she open her eyes only to see Nagato?


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Ino knew it was nothing but guilt that had caused her to react the way she had with Shikamaru in her shop a few nights ago, and why she had imagined seeing Nagato instead. She simply felt guilty for what she'd done by sleeping with Nagato while carrying Shikamaru's child. Since then, she wrestled with the decision as to whether or not she should be upfront and confess to Shikamaru her infidelity, to take responsibility for her wrongdoing. After all, he should know, shouldn't he? Or maybe not? Perhaps this was simply one of those _'what he doesn't know won't hurt him'_ moments, and she should just vow to take the truth of her indiscretion with her to her grave, except the remorse she felt kept gnawing at her conscience something fierce. Damn it!

Her guilt aside, the past few days had been pure bliss, Ino reflected. She was so happy that she and Shikamaru had reconciled that she'd felt as if she practically floated about the shop. Even Hinata had commented on how much happier she seemed! And she was happy, because it truly felt as if everything was coming together, as if the pieces of a puzzle were finally falling into place. So why couldn't she allow herself this respite and just bask in her elation?

Because it wasn't fair, that's why. It wasn't fair to Shikamaru, who was working so hard to reclaim her trust, to prove he was earnest in his sentiments about making their relationship work and raise their child together as a real family. Though she appreciated his labor, had considered it heartfelt, she couldn't assuage her guilt that it had been her – not him – that had bedded another, and therefore grappled with the sole question that clouded her mind.

Could Shikamaru trust _her_?

Ino's sigh was rife with exasperation as she absently stabbed at her salad with a fork. Shikamaru had come to pick her up from her shop after it had closed. Along the way, he steered his car into a local restaurant where he treated her to dinner. Ino had initially dismissed the prospect of food, but settled for the salad anyways due to Shikamaru's insistence that she at least eat something. He also mentioned he'd something important to ask her, to which she heaved a slight shrug. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she was sure she wouldn't make for an attentive conversationalist that evening.

Shikamaru shook his head when the waiter set Ino's salad before her. It looked odd juxtaposed against the hearty steak he ordered. He ultimately sighed with displeasure when he offered a portion of his meal to Ino which she declined again with a shake of her head.

"You know, I'm no expert but I'm sure the term 'eating for two' implies the act of actually _eating_," he stated in a deadpan tone of voice as he set about slicing into his steak. He understood how important Ino's body image was to her, and though he'd learned to be accepting of her idiosyncrasies, he would draw the line where the health of their child was concerned. Somehow dieting while pregnant didn't sound very healthy.

A corner of Ino's mouth lifted as she watched Shikamaru shovel a meat-laden fork into his mouth. "I'm fine, just tired," she stated and lifted a hand to tuck a thin lock of hair behind her ear. "How about I make up for it when you make me breakfast tomorrow morning?" She asked with what she hoped was a teasing lilt to her voice.

Shikamaru's chocolate gaze was full of concern as it leveled on her. "We can leave now if you'd like. I can have everything wrapped to go," he stated as his eyes briefly skimmed over the food before returning to her face, but Ino had declined again. He sighed.

He noticed the strained look on her face, and knew something was bothering her. Ever since she came back from Ame, she'd been acting strangely. Sure, she seemed happy enough since they'd reconciled, but there had been an underlying agitation about her countenance that belied the seemingly happy façade she erected. His gaze eventually returned to his meal as he wondered what it was that bothered her, but decided he wouldn't force the issue. He was confident that if he allowed her the space and time she needed, she would eventually tell him when she was ready.

It was early evening when their dinner was concluded and they exited the restaurant. Shikamaru gripped Ino's hand as he led her to his SUV where he gently guided her into the passenger seat before coming around to slide behind the wheel. Ino was silent as she settled against the seat, and Shikamaru proceeded upon the familiar route to one of the many public parks located within the vicinity of Konoha. She was grateful when he let the windows down. Resting a crooked elbow on the arm rest, she inclined her face to the wind and invited its coolness against her skin as it whipped tendrils of her hair into her face. The soothing feel still hadn't managed to alleviate the tension she felt as her conscience continued to war with its decision as to whether or not she should tell Shikamaru about Nagato.

Having arrived, Shikamaru parked before coming round to the passenger's side where he reclaimed Ino's hand in his own and escorted her from his vehicle. They were both silent with their thoughts as they turned and proceeded along the sidewalk that meandered through a maze of trees and meticulously manicured, grassy spaces; Ino as she agonized over how she would disclose her indiscretion and Shikamaru as he deliberated over how he would broach his proposal, for it had been the reason why he wanted to see her this evening, the important something he'd mentioned wanting to ask her.

He was deep in thought as he lowered his head, his free hand now thrust into a pocket of his vest that was part of his uniform. He sighed nervously as he fingered the velvety exterior of the small ring box there.

He resisted the urge to lift a hand and scratch the back of his head. He'd been anxious all week and mentally reviewed numerous times how he would propose. He'd never been the overly romantic type, and to employ all the popular antics associated with proposals would not only be trite but wholly not … _him_. But Ino had always been a stickler for all things romantic. He stifled a sigh. It really was all such a bother, but figured he could step outside of his comfort zone this once and allow her this. It was a one-time event that he wanted to make special for her, or at least as special as he was able to.

Dotted along the sides of the sidewalk were park benches that sat beneath outdoor lamp posts that currently burned, but there was one bench in particular that stood out. Just ahead in the outward-jutting curve of the sidewalk lay a large garden enclosed within a low, wrought-iron barrier. It was this particular part of the park that had been Ino's favorite, and it was upon the bench before it that Shikamaru now guided her toward with a hand upon her elbow.

The breeze had picked up considerably as they sat and gazed over the sea of delicate, multi-colored flowers that softly swayed to and fro beneath the gentle pressure of the wind. Shikamaru slouched low on the bench next to her, folding his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out before him.

"Not everyone gets to reach their goals in life, so I consider myself fortunate," he started lazily.

"How do you mean?" Ino asked as she leaned her head back and inhaled the perfume of the flowers that carried upon the breeze.

Shikamaru shrugged. His eyes assumed a far off gaze as he spoke. "It was during our last year at the academy, just before we graduated, when I remember sensei asking all the students to one by one state our future plans. It was so annoying, but some of the other students had some pretty lofty ambitions, but not me." A corner of his mouth lifted wryly as he reminisced. "I've always considered myself a rather simple man," he explained, "and my needs aren't many. I had already known from early on what I wanted to do with my life. I figured I'd follow in my dad's footsteps and make the squad and eventually settle down once I found the right woman, you know –"

"Ah," Ino chimed as she cut Shikamaru off mid sentence. "Let's see if I remember," she mused with a squint. "Have a couple kids, preferably a boy and a girl, raise them with your wife, grow old, and die." She lifted her brows before angling her gaze towards him. "Did I get it right?" She softly chuckled when he finally gave in to his urge after all to scratch the back of his head.

"Seems you know me so well after all," he drawled and chuckled despite himself. "But that's the beauty of a long-term relationship, I suppose. You learn everything there is to know about one another."

Ino sighed with guilt-laden irritation. "That's because it's like you said. You're not a complicated man, Shikamaru," she stated softly and returned her gaze to the garden before her.

Shikamaru truly was a 'what you see is what you get' kind of guy. Though a man of few words, when he did speak his speech was measured and unhurried. She knew many thought him rather lazy, but she'd known better. His character was such that his good opinion and loyalty were not easily bestowed, but once gained, the recipient could count on them to never waver in the face of even the harshest of adversities.

But what about now? Ino thought against the nauseating unease in the pit of her stomach. For the most part, Shikamaru had been loyal to her, but she couldn't help think he would immediately cease to be once he found out the truth about what had transpired between herself and Nagato. Her thoughts were interrupted when he spoke.

"Well, imagine my fortune," he stated.

Ino scoffed softly. "Well, don't count your luck too soon. I'm still lacking in the cooking department," she stated. Not to mention the loyalty department as well, she thought and stifled a whimper in her throat.

She started when Shikamaru shifted his weight from the bench next to her to kneel upon one knee on the sidewalk before her. She watched with heightened curiosity as he briefly dipped a hand into a pocket of his vest and extracted a black velvet ring box. Her gasp was audible as her heart began to beat at a rapid staccato. Had he been about to do what she thought he was? Her fears were confirmed when he next spoke again.

"I always said I would only do this once in my life," he began with a thoughtful expression as he held the small box up before her. "And quite frankly, there's no one else I'd rather do this with." His eyes lifted to bore into her intently, his gaze unwavering.

"Ino," he asked in a voice that dipped an octave lower, "will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ino was sure the world had begun spinning, so light-headed she felt. One hand rose to press against her heaving chest as Shikamaru slowly opened the box to reveal a simple, thin white gold band topped by a single diamond. The simplistic design rendered the ring absolutely beautiful to Ino, and her voice caught in her throat as she beheld the jewelry with wide eyes. She was speechless as she watched in a daze as Shikamaru gently eased the ring from the box. He then grasped her now trembling left hand and proceeded to slip it onto her ring finger.

One corner of Shikamaru's mouth lifted in amusement as he noted the shock on Ino's face. Surely she'd had some idea, some inkling of a clue that he'd soon propose to her? After all, they had reconciled and with the baby on the way, it had seemed the right thing to do, the next natural step to take. And he had meant what he had said about her being the only one he wanted to take this step with. Despite her penchant for odd dietary habits, despite her tendency to nag, even despite the fact she really wasn't the best cook, he loved her, and it really had been that simple.

It was with some effort that Ino finally found her voice, and even then it managed to come in fragmented phrases.

"Sh-Shikamaru," she started breathlessly. "I don't…" Her voice trailed away as she shook her head. "I d-don't know what to say," she stammered.

Shikamaru shifted in his crouched position. "Well," he started with a sigh, "if those chick flicks you enjoy so much are any indication, I think this is the part where you say yes and throw your arms around me and scream with joy," he pointed out in his flat baritone.

Ino had known Shikamaru well enough to know that he was teasing her, and the smile she offered had failed to reach her eyes. She continued to gaze at the ring on her trembling hand and marveled at the way the small diamond managed to catch and reflect the light of the moon. Her shoulders slumped wearily as she lapsed into a brooding silence.

The motion hadn't gone unnoticed by Shikamaru as he edged closer to her. "Ino," he stated with concern. "What's wrong?" His eyes glanced at the ring before returning to her face. "Is it the ring? Because if it's not to your liking, then –"

"N-no, Shikamaru," Ino assured with a shake of her head, "the ring is…" She sniffed as tears pricked the backs of her lids. "It's perfect." And so are you, she thought, and couldn't help but feel that it was _her_ that had been less than perfect, _her_ that had been the one with the defect.

Oh, God, why did she ever make that horrible mistake with Nagato? What she wouldn't give right then and there to take it all back, to wipe that night from her deeds. But there was no going back, was there? And how was she going to tell Shikamaru? Because she had to tell him, she realized. His proposal rendered the truth paramount. It was the only way to make sense of what she knew she had to do next. She struggled to inhale against a huge ball of emotion pitted within her chest and tightly clasped her hands together in her lap. "But…" She lowered her gaze to the ring on her finger. "I c-can't… accept." She made to slip the ring from her finger but was halted by Shikamaru's own hands. She risked a glance at him only to find him boring into her with his eyes; eyes that, though she couldn't detect in the progression of the evening, she knew had darkened into inky black pools. "I'm so sorry," she pleaded in a whisper.

She pressed her eyes shut against Shikamaru's audible, sharp intake of breath, and remained still as she awaited his response, heard his even breathing. Surprisingly, Shikamaru's voice had been concerned, and not angry, when he spoke.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with you? I mean, you haven't really been yourself since you got from Ame." He watched as Ino whimpered and her head dipped back in frustration. What had happened to upset her so? He lifted a hand and slipped it around her neck where he buried it in the hair at her nape and began to move his fingers in gentle circles. Or perhaps he'd been wrong to assume she wanted to get married the way he had?

Ino's eyes brimmed with the love she felt for Shikamaru as she gazed at him, and knew she had to tell him. She couldn't possibly proceed with him, with their family, without doing so. She hadn't the ability to harbor such a secret as it would continue to eat away at her from the inside. She sighed. But how? How did one break such news? And what would his response be? She sobbed. The chips would truly have to fall where they may, and she would have no choice but to deal with the outcome, whatever it was.

"I don't…" She started, but her voice caught in her throat. She sighed and tried again. "I don't know how to tell you," she softly admitted with a shake of her head. "I did something so terrible, Shikamaru, that…" Her voice shook and trailed away.

"What could you have possibly done that you can't tell me?" He asked. When Ino didn't respond, his eyes lowered to her hands before he scooped them in his own. He was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again. "You know, I walked out on you when I decided I was too damned scared to accept what we had together," he began. "Our love, our child…" He shook his head. "And when I finally came to my senses, it was to find you still there, willing to pick up where we left off." He shrugged. "Now, perhaps it's my turn to return the favor." He watched as Ino frowned questioningly. "The favor of forgiveness," he stated as if reading her mind.

Forgiveness, Ino thought as sheaverted her gaze. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "When you left…" She shook her head as she searched for the right words. "I promise you there are no words to describe the pain I felt. I was so hurt and scared, and I… I felt so alone that I…"

Ino's voice trembled so badly as she spoke that she paused. Her eyes immediately turned to find Shikamaru intently regarding her, his eyes silently urging her on to continue.

"I-I was working a shift at the bar that night w-when it happened… when I m-met someone," she stated in a voice so low that Shikamaru almost had to strain to hear.

And what of it? Shikamaru wondered with a shrug. "This person, this someone, was it a man?"

Ino nodded.

"Okay," he nodded. "Did he hurt you?" Though he asked gently, there was no mistaking the protective urgency that laced his speech as his hand continued to massage at the base of her head. "It's alright, Ino. You know you can tell me," he added quickly when she began to squirm.

"No, Shikamaru, it wasn't… it wasn't anything like that."

"Then what was it?" He asked, and an odd sensation began to burn in the pit of his stomach. He had a strange feeling he wasn't going to like where this was headed. Even his breathing had become shallow, but he forced himself to remain calm, to wait until she had finished what it was she had to say.

A long silence stretched before Ino spoke again. The wind continued to blow, a caress as gentle as the caress of Shikamaru's hand at the base of her neck. Ino's eyes briefly skittered to the garden. She silently prayed for strength.

"It was only one night, Shikamaru, and I promise it meant _absolutely_ nothing," she blurted, and gasped when Shikamaru instantly withdrew his hand from her as if he'd been stung. In one fluid motion, he was instantly on his feet and quickly retreated a few steps. His eyes never left Ino where she sat helplessly.

Shikamaru lifted a hand to the back of his neck as he struggled to process what Ino had just told him. He'd wanted to believe he had misunderstood her, but knew the futility of that as he'd heard her clearly. He shifted his weight as he returned his hands to the pockets of his pants, his eyes downcast. Who in the hell was this… this _man_? And just when in the hell was this supposed to have happened? She'd only just returned from Ame this week, had only been gone for a few days on business, and…

His eyes lifted to pin Ino beneath their gaze. "Who is he?" He demanded.

"Umm, I… I don't know," Ino replied, to which Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" He asked in an eerily calm voice. She didn't know? Surely she didn't think he was stupid enough to believe she had just slept with a random man without any clue as to who the hell he was!

"N-no, that's not what I meant. H-he's from Ame –"

"Does he currently live there?"

"Yes –"

"And how long have you been seeing him?"

"Wait, w-what?" Ino's eyes blinked as she lifted her gaze to Shikamaru. "No, you don't understand –"

"Then make it to where I _do_, Ino, because right now none of this is making any damned sense to me." He could feel his body tense where he stood. He struggled to rein his mounting anger. There was no way Ino had been seeing anyone else while involved with him. He'd have known. So who the hell was this mystery man from Ame, and how had she become involved with him? How _long_ had she been involved with him? Another thought struck him and rocked him where he stood.

"And the baby?" He swallowed hard. "Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours, Shikamaru," Ino suddenly declared testily.

There was a tense moment of silence as they gazed at one another, Ino with a tear-streaked face as looked up at him from the bench, and Shikamaru with a stony expression as he stood before her, regarding her from beneath his lowered head.

"Tell me everything from the beginning," he commanded in a tone that brooked no room for debate.

Ino's eyes squeezed shut. She heaved a couple deep breaths as she re-opened her eyes to focus on the ring on her finger as she spoke. She'd come this far, she thought, and knew there had been no turning back. So she proceeded to tell him everything, as he'd demanded, from the beginning: how she had met Nagato in the bar that night, how she had followed him back to his room, even all that had transpired during her brief visit to Ame.

It was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be as she relayed everything to him, the manner in which the words just seemed to spill forth with the utmost of ease. Yet, the effect was two-fold. On one hand, she remained resolute in her decision that he should know, and had felt relieved to finally give voice to the truth that he deserved. On the other hand, the more she spoke, the deeper she knew she drove the wedge between herself and Shikamaru, and it wasn't until she finished speaking and lifted her gaze to meet his that her fears were confirmed.

It was as if a shade had been drawn behind his eyes. His gaze was dull and lifeless, like the light had gone out of him. And that's when she knew. The breach she had created was made insurmountable, the damage utterly and completely irreparable.

Neither was aware how long they continued that way, but it was Shikamaru who broke the spell as she shook his head.

"Shikamaru –," Ino began, but was cut off when Shikamaru jerked his head to redirect his gaze in another direction.

Of all the things he had wondered were bothering Ino, of all the possibilities he had factored, neither would have come close to this, her revelation of her infidelity with another man, and all while carrying his child. White hot anger laced through him with lightning speed, and he knew it was all he would be able to do to leave. He no longer trusted his ability to continue to remain as calm.

"This can't…" No, he corrected himself. "_We_ can't happen. Not now, not ever. You understand that don't you?"

Ino's eyes drifted closed as she nodded. She understood. She understood, and she'd been ready to accept the consequences, even if it meant losing Shikamaru and her chance at happiness with him and their baby. It was what she deserved. She knew that now.

"I have to go," she heard him state, and she nodded as he began to frown.

"It's okay," she assured, as if reading his mind. "I can see myself home." She knew he needed to be alone now, to process everything that had transpired this evening. She lowered her gaze so she wouldn't have to see him leave, and gave in her tears at the sound of his footsteps as he spun on his heel and proceeded back to his truck, and quite possibly out of her life for good.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Three months later, Konan awoke early in the morning with a start, her eyes still closed and gasping aloud into the stillness of the bedroom. Rain sounded against the glass wall on the opposite side of the room. She lifted her arms overhead and stretched the full length of her body, savoring the feel of the cool sheets against her skin. Turning her head to the side, she slowly opened her eyes to gaze at Nagato's sleeping figure next to her. She was careful not to rouse him as she eased herself into a sitting position and gingerly adjusted the sheet around her naked form. She drew her knees up and tightly wrapped her arms around them as she turned her gaze in the opposite direction to the overcast sky outside.

The dream she'd had last night was more like a nightmare, and it had been the same one she'd had numerous nights before. She dreamed Ino's baby had been confirmed as Nagato's after all, and that he had eventually left her to settle with the florist in Konoha. It was silly she knew, now that she was awake, but it had been disturbing all the same. She sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. How long was she going to keep having this same dream? Though Ino no longer posed a threat to her relationship with Nagato, Konan wondered if she would ever realize a day when she would truly be free of her, when the florist no longer afflicted her by haunting her thoughts and dreams.

She started at the feel of Nagato's strong male arm encircling her waist. "You're up," he stated drowsily.

"Yeah," she sighed, "guess I just couldn't sleep is all."

Nagato instantly sat up in the bed next to her. His hand immediately reached out to gently settle on her swollen abdomen. "Are you feeling okay?"

Konan's smile was soft as she welcomed the gentle ministrations of Nagato's hand upon her belly. "We're fine," she assured huskily. They were still unaware of the baby's sex. She was in her sixth month and though it was right around the time the sex of the baby could be determined, she and Nagato both decided against it, preferring to be surprised instead. They would be happy with whatever they had. "It's just…" She sighed as her voice trailed away.

Nagato knew she'd had another nightmare. The abrupt manners in which she awoke the past few nights, pitching back into consciousness with an audible gasp or some other exclamation, was indicative of the unpleasant visions that assailed her when she slept. They nightmares had started to become a regular occurrence, and he knew Ino was the source of them.

"You dreamed about her again," he stated. When Konan didn't respond, he gently urged her back down on the bed with him where she stretched alongside him and settled her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Konan replied. "I really don't mean to be so melodramatic." She sighed again. "Will it ever stop?"

The feathery soft feel of her breath against his skin as she spoke was oddly stimulating to Nagato, and he fought the urge to claim her again, to bury himself within her as he made love to her in the early misty morn. He marveled that the affect she had on was so intense. His gaze angled down at her and watched as she shook her head and pressed her lids closed.

His hand reached to bury deep within her hair. It pleased him that she allowed it to grow longer as he enjoyed the silky feel of the tresses through his fingers. "I suppose so, as soon as you realize you never had a reason to feel threatened by her in the first place," he responded honestly, because even if Ino's baby had turned out to be his, and both their worlds were turned upside down, it wouldn't have mattered. He would still have chosen Konan. It would always be Konan.

Konan gave a small smile. "I suppose you're going to tell me she never crosses your mind? That you never think of her at all?" And for reasons she couldn't understand, her breath caught in her throat as she awaited his response. And so what if he thought of her? Surely it was expected. After all, Ino presented such a major upheaval in their lives that even Konan herself couldn't stop dreaming about the damned woman, so what more Nagato, who had actually shared a night of passion with her?

Nagato's eyes narrowed as they regarded Konan with a serious glint. "No, she doesn't, no, I don't, and neither should you," he answered honestly in a tone laced with finality, as if he hadn't wanted to continue the conversation.

A corner of Konan's mouth lifted in a wry smile. She rose up and leaned to press a kiss on Nagato's lips. "I'm going to make some coffee," she announced softly and turned to ease from the bed.

Nagato silently followed her with his gaze as she slipped on one of his sweatshirts that fit too large for her slender frame despite her pregnant belly. She absently rolled up the sleeves before exiting the bedroom. It had been three months since the ordeal with Ino, but even if it had been three decades, he knew he'd never completely forget it so long as he lived. That wasn't to say he lied to Konan because he quite simply didn't think of Ino, didn't dwell on her. Now, had the situation concluded differently and Ino's baby had been his, he'd have felt differently. But seeing as how that thankfully wasn't the case, he was content to carry on with his life with Konan, and their family, as if Ino had never happened. It really was that easy for him, and the fact that it apparently wasn't as easy for her bothered him. So what was wrong now that she behaved so apprehensively?

An exasperated sigh tore from Nagato's lips as he rose. Reaching for a pair of jeans, he slipped them on over his nakedness and zipped them as he stood. He was unmindful of the way his jeans hung low on his slender hips as he strode from the bedroom, wincing slightly at the discomfort he still felt in his leg, which really hadn't existed at all. What had his physician called it? Phantom pain, he remembered, which was a term used to describe pain or a sensation that was sub-consciously felt in the absence of a limb or in the portion of a limb. He mentally shrugged off that bit of information as he was just grateful that ordeal had been over with. He could still remember the accident he had on his bike as if it had been yesterday, when he'd broken his ribs, his arm, and his leg. Though his ribs and arm had healed in a couple months, the femur he broke in his leg had been a clean break and therefore was completely healed in a few months' time.

He stopped in the entryway of the kitchen and leaned against the frame as he continued to follow Konan with his eyes as she set about brewing a pot of coffee. He watched as she selected two mugs and set them next to the coffee pot along with the container of sugar cubes and cream that she selected from the fridge. She then paused and it was as if she was searching for something else with which to occupy her hands when she began to drum her fingers on the granite countertop.

A corner of Nagato's mouth lifted as he fought to suppress a grin, for he was well acquainted with Konan and harbored the ability to read her moves. The way she overemphasized the basic task with more attention than was due was familiar and catapulted him back to that fateful morning that seemed like ages ago now, when he first went by Konan's apartment to tell her about Ino. He remembered she had behaved in the same manner then when she had prepared tea, and knew that she was either angry or worried.

Nagato pushed himself away from the frame and came to stand behind Konan. His arms reached around her and pull her back snugly against his chest. "I suppose you're not going to tell me what this is all about?" His eyes drifted closed as he pressed his nose against her hair and deeply inhaled the scent of her shampoo. He then rested his chin on top of her head. "You should know by now you can ask me anything," he reminded. They had been through enough the past few months to ever feel uncomfortable expressing their thoughts and feelings to one another.

Konan wondered as she fidgeted with a paper coffee filter. There was one question she had always burned to know the answer to, but had never felt very comfortable asking. Rather, she hadn't felt very confident in herself and what Nagato felt for her to ask. But things were different now, weren't they? They were committed to one another, living together, and expecting their first child.

"I understand that Ino was a one-time occurrence," she started, her voice low and husky. "But ever since then, I was always curious as to whether or not there were others."

"Others?" Nagato repeated questioningly.

"Lovers." She knew it was probably too late in the game for her to harbor such worries, especially at this point in their relationship, but she worried if she never asked, she would never be able to put her fears to rest.

Nagato released his arms from around Konan's middle. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. He redirected her gaze with a finger of one hand beneath her chin when she failed to make eye contact with him. His other hand reached to stroke her hair. He understood that she still had some insecurities in light of the nature of their relationship and all that had taken place over that time, but he was a patient man and would take as long as necessary to help to ease her anxieties.

"Is that what this is all about?" One brow arched as his eyes scanned her face. She was curious as to how many other women he dated while seeing her? He watched as she lowered her lids and a light crimson suffused beneath the surface of her skin.

Konan sighed. "We dated for a while, and seeing as how our relationship was open, I just figured…"

"Well, you figured wrong," he stated. "Konan, I assure you there was never anyone else, "not even before Ino." He smiled wryly when Konan's eyes widened in surprise. His hand slipped from her hair and lowered to gently cup the side of her face as his thumb smoothed over the soft skin of her cheek. "I was just scared." He read the lingering, unanswered questions in her eyes and decided to elaborate.

"You remember it was after Yahiko passed that we began spending more time together," he began, and waited until Konan nodded before he continued. "Being with you was like still having him around, and that meant so much to me. It helped ease the pain I felt at his passing. I'm sure it was the same for you, too," he concluded and Konan answered with a small smile. "I kept trying to convince myself that I wasn't falling in love with you despite the fact that I already had, and hard." He scoffed aloud. "I know now that I always loved you, but at the time with the three of us together, it was easier to just brush it off just a brotherly love." His eyes hooded and his voice was husky when he spoke next. "And that night in the tower, when we made love for the first time, I knew it then. There was no denying I was deeply and madly in love with you, and it scared the hell out of me. Understand that there was so much loss in my life then, with my family and then Yahiko…"

"But you managed despite it all," Konan interjected. "I admired that about you," she confessed, "your strength."

Nagato smiled. "If I seemed strong, understand it was only because I had you by my side to lean on." He reached to smooth back a tendril of her hair. "You have no idea how much I had come to rely on you for that, and I didn't want to lose you, too."

"But I was never going anywhere," Konan assured as she blinked slowly, her gray eyes suddenly bright with unshed tears. She had remembered that night Nagato spoke of, and would always treasure it. It was in this very tower that it had happened, back when it was just the abandoned stomping ground she, Nagato, and Yahiko used to frequent. They were teens then, and that night would undoubtedly remain a very special one to her. It touched her heart to hear him confess the feelings he'd had for her even then. And to think, all this time she thought their lovemaking had meant nothing to him, hadn't affected him, that she hadn't affected him, and that he'd perhaps had other lovers with whom to satiate his appetite. And all this time, she had been wrong, and too lacking in self-confidence to ever approach him with how she felt for fear, but fear of what? What he might say, how he would react, of losing him. He hadn't been seeing anyone else after all, and sex with Ino really had been a foolishly failed attempt on his part to eradicate what he couldn't, which was his love for her.

"Konan, what's wrong?" Nagato asked. "Konan…?"

"I'm fine, I-I'm just…happy?" She chuckled in the velvety huskiness that he loved. She sobered as a thought occurred to her. "Isn't it amazing how much time we waste?"

Nagato's brows arched knowingly, for hadn't he thought the same thing? It further proved what he already knew, that Konan was undoubtedly the only woman for him. She gasped when Nagato reached past her to switch off the coffee pot, and then turned to carefully lift her bridal style in his arms and proceeded back to the bedroom.

"Nagato, what are you doing," Konan protested. "What about the coffee?"

"Don't want it," was his only reply as he silenced her with a deep kiss.

Nagato sat Konan on the side of the bed. She lifted her arms as Nagato slipped his sweatshirt she wore over her head and casually tossed it aside. He was oblivious of the dawn as it unfolded beyond the glass, the light of the obscured sun penetrating the storm clouds to render the sky into various, hazy shades of grey. Rather, his attention was commanded by the tableau of beauty Konan presented as she laid back on the bed. He spread her legs and rose on his knees in between them, and his breath caught in his throat.

Konan flushed beneath the intense pressure of Nagato's stare. Though she'd been nude before him more times than she could count, she still managed to become shy.

Nagato's lips narrowed as his lips spread into a smile. "You are so beautiful," he said. He sighed as his heart began to beat at a rapid staccato.

"Despite being pregnant," Konan retorted. She'd felt self-conscious about her weight gain contrary to Nagato's reassurances that she was beautiful, and now was no exception.

Nagato shook his head. "Even more so because of it," he corrected as he gently leaned over her, bracing himself on his arms on either side of her head. He dipped his head as his tongue snaked out to trace the outline of her lower lip, seeking entry. She then parted her lips and allowed him entry. He moaned aloud as his tongue delved deeply within, exploring the inner recesses of her mouth.

In his mind, Nagato thought of hindsight, and how it wasn't coined 20-20 vision for nothing. But oh the lessons one could learn from it! And what lesson had he learned? He decided he learned the importance of time, and had come to regard it for the precious commodity that it was. It was neither reproduced nor regenerated, and once wasted could never be regained. He couldn't help but think that he'd wasted enough time as it was by failing to acknowledge the love he felt for Konan. And perhaps had he acknowledged it and conveyed it to her, shown it to her, all that had transpired would never have happened in the first place. But all that was truly in the past now, and he had every intention of making up for it.

His passion began to climb higher at the ministrations of her hands, and his breathing became labored. Yes, he'd make for all the lost time…starting now.

_The End_


End file.
